Right Kind of Wrong
by Such a Fucking Lady
Summary: Hinata is Konoha High School wild ass senior that can't be tamed and Naruto's the new kid but he becomes one of the most popular guys in school. They were never meant to be or so they thought. NaruHina and other couples.
1. One Hell of a Year

**Hey what's up to anyone who is reading this! I'm a new author to fanfic so please be nice to me -puppy dog eyes-. Nay just kidding. I would like to say this to every reader ( not a promise) I will try with all my might to finish my stories from the very beginning to the end. I don't like unfinished stories and I'll try not to be one of those kinds of authors. Okay I know this is a very different story from most since I'm making Hinata into the complete opposite from her shy self but I'm getting bored of that and I thought something new could be written. And before I forget I would like everyone to know that there are going to be some VERY different things in this story and some of you may get confused but do not fear I will slowly reveal every thing in time. Oh also some of the conversations in here are based on what my friends and I talked about ( some of them are completely out of the blue or just plain strange). So enough of this. So please enjoy!**

* * *

Taisho Hinata a legend in Konoha High School and even around the city. They all referred to her as the wild bitch that could not be tamed. Anyone could tell you, it would be easier to make a river flow in the opposite direction than to change her mind. And if your fond of your life or if your a guy whose fond of their balls don't try to tame the untamable. Sure her personality is being a complete bitch, with a temper that could match, even considered a smart ass and never gives a fuck what people think of her. But just because Hinata's reputation proceeds her, that's not the only thing she's famous for.

To every poor idiotic boy chasing her, she was a goddess in their eyes. True there are many young women that had the looks of a fallen angle or a princess, but Hinata was the only goddess in the whole world. Maybe it was her luscious milky skin that looked as softed as silk, a limitless indigo mane, two imitation navy looking orbs, or could it be her body that seemed to be carved by the gods. Whatever the reason was, every male ( well unless their gay) was drooling over her and almost every girl was either envious or jealous. But Hinata never cared for the opposite sex and if the guys didn't take the hint then she had her very over the protective brother. He would kill you even before you could blink if you messed with her. And here begins another story of a poor idiotic soul.

The poor idiot ( well just call him poor idiot) was thrown to the ground with ease. His face was messed up, torn cloths and a few cuts here and there. His face was so swollen from being punched at he was forming a black eye, busted lip, blood gushing out from his forehead and purple bruises were on his arms and stomach. The poor idiot had made the mistake of smacking Hinata's butt and faced the boiling rage of her older brother. The idiot's face was in shock but the rest of his body was shaking in fear. Quickly stumbling up the idiot ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Yeah, you better run! You piece of shit!," yelled the attacker.

"Your the one whose lower than shit…Chicken Butt."

"What'd you call me!," swiftly turning around fiercely onyx eyes met annoyed blue ones. In a flash Sasuke's anger was gone. Unlike Hinata who could control her temper, once Sasuke was angry he turned into a blind rage. But luckily for the safety of the principal, teachers, and students (well not every single student) there was only two things that could calm him down. Which where his little sister Hinata or throwing a bucket of water on him (every teacher he had has a bucket of water in their class room). But Sasuke's temper didn't stop his fan girls from going after him. It also didn't help that he was the most handsome guy on campus. Having dark locks that shined blue in the light, brought out his enchanting onyx eyes, pale ghostly skin and having a muscular body but were not to big, just right that could make any girl form hearts in their eyes. Plus he had a era of mystery and adventure around him, but like Hinata he didn't care and either ignored them or ran away.

"Hina-chan!," excitement ran through Sasuke's voice as he gave her a bone crushing bear hug. Sasuke was wearing a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on it and baggy black jeans and a chain hanging from the side.

"Oi moron! We saw each other just last night, what's the deal?," asked a slightly annoyed Hinata. She was going against the school dress code big time. She wore a black short dress that revealed more than it should. Mainly her long shapely legs, her chest but she didn't care. High boots and long arm fingerless gloves to top it off.

"I missed my chibi Hina-chan!," whined Sasuke but as soon as he saw what she was wearing he's anger returned. "What the hell are you wearing!," roared Sasuke.

"What? Nothings wrong with it," said a too looking innocent Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Alright I'll put some pants on, happy?" She begins to pull out dark blue jeans and pulls them up under her dress, when Sasuke starts yelling again.

"Hinata! There are men out here!"

"So you wanted me wearing pants. Plus its not like they haven't seen girls underwear before!"

"I swear you'll be the death of me! But thank you for listening to me," said Sasuke has he began to glomp her again.

Sweat dropping Hinata shoved him off , "Bro you seriously need help…or at least a girlfriend."

"You know as well as I do, that I'll never in a million years find a girl that actually treats me like a human being."

"You wanna bet on it?"

Sasuke's face turned from fake sadness to a look of horror but he never did like to back down from a bet, "Okay, what we betting on?"

"I bet you…that you meet the your girl of your dreams this year! And if I win you have to," …whisper into Sasuke's left ear.

He had a faint blush across his face but said, "Fine, but if I win then you have to….hmmm…what to make you do?.."

"….Don't hurt yourself thinking," said a smug Taisho but Sasuke gave a glare in her direction. She just shrugged it off though.

"Hina-chan you have to enter the beauty contest."

Hinata gaped at him like a fish without water but it passed once she saw his face had a wicked grin. 'Oh hell no, if he thinks he can beat me he has another thing coming!,' thought an angry Hinata. "Your on brother!," was all she had to say as they both shook hands. To anyone else it looked harmless. But what was really going on was they where giving each other an iron grip hand shack, flames were all around them and if you looked closer, you could see lightening between their eyes.

"Oh crap! You two made another bet again huh?"

'Wha?,' was the only thought going through their heads as they turned to see TenTen. She was wearing a detailed white and gold dragon sleeveless Chinese shirt, that showed off her tattoo of a small dragon and a pair of baggy fade pants. She also had a large sweat jacket around her waist. TenTen was one of Hinata's only girl friends, but TenTen was more of a tomboy than any thing else. True TenTen was just as famous as Hinata or Sasuke but it wasn't for her looks it was because she was the most deadliest girl on campus. TenTen was known for her legendary skills with weapons. She could take any object in her hand and make it into the most deadly weapon alive. She may be a tomboy but TenTen had many guys flocking her as well, she had middle waist brown hair but you would never know since she always had it up in two buns, peach skin, nicely toned body, and chestnut colored eyes. Her personality wasn't that dangerous, she was smart, funny, kind but if you messed with her weapons or her friends well, lets just say you'll be missing more than just a limb.

"Hey what's up Tenni!," both greeted her.

"Nothing much."

"Hey Ladies, we have to go or we'll be late for class," said a worried Sasuke.

"Calm down, the bell hasn't even rang yet," said TenTen.

"I don't want to be late!"

"God your such a square!," said Hinata. TenTen nodded her head in agreement.

"Whatever, just hurry up!"

Both the girls just shook their heads at him and began to follow him into the school. "Oi dudes, can you believe were finally seniors!," asked TenTen.

"Hell Yeah! We better make this a year we'll never forget," said Hinata with a sly grin.

"Of course we will…whose going to stop us!," exclaimed Sasuke. They just laughed as they were about to walk into first period when the bell ringed but someone slammed into Sasuke.

"Hey watch where your going!," said Sasuke. Then every one realized it was a girl. 'oh man! It just had to be one of his fan girls!,' thought Hinata as she could just hear what the girl was going to say to Sasuke. 'man were not even here for an hour and look what happens! Fuck!,' TenTen thought annoyed. "Uhhh…just what I need," Sasuke half muttered to himself. He looked her over and found out he never seen her before and plus she didn't look half bad. Sleek short pink hair, lightly peach skin, jade eyes that he could stare at forever and had some well toned muscle in all the right places. She was wearing a plain red shirt with a design of flames at the bottom with a short tight black jacket and dark blue jeans. She also had black boots. But in the end he say the look she was giving him, like he was a god or something and knew there was no hope for the girl. "Oi you going to stare all day or are you going to move?"

Snapping out of her trance, jade orbs began to darken with anger. "Hey asshole your the fucking retard blocking the door!," she half screamed.

TenTen, Hinata, Sasuke stood still in shock. Until both TenTen and Hinata brust in to a fit of giggles. As Sasuke just stood there mouth hanging out and he couldn't believe that this was happening. The angry pink haired girl was getting anger by the second. Finally having enough, she pushed passed them and headed to the door. Slamming the door shut in their faces. But that just made TenTen and Hinata laugh even more.

"Holy fuck! I never thought I'd see the day were my bro was told off by someone other than me or Sai!"

"HAHAHAH!...I agree …Damn I'm sure glad we have first period together!," said TenTen as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hey you okay man?"

Sasuke was silent the whole time. He stood there in the same spot wondering this was a dream or something. Then a big grin spread across his face. He slowly turned around and said with a happy voice, "I found the women I'm going to marry!" That being said brought another fit of laugher.

"I'm serious!'

"Yeah whatever you say chicken butt." Walking into the room the teacher gave them a ten minute scolding about being on time and what not. It just went in one ear and out the other. While they stood in the front of the class half listening, Hinata spots her future sister-in-law sitting next with a bunch of preps. Whispering lowly she said, "Hey Bro don't look now, but your future wife is a prep." Both TenTen and Sasuke turned to where Hinata was looking and sure enough, miss pinky was surrounded by preps. TenTen said, "While so much for the wedding." Both Hina and Tenni couldn't hold it any longer, the look she was giving Sasuke was 'drop dead idiot' along with disgusted or angry glares from her friends. Poor Sasuke looked so crushed, but that didn't stop his sister and her friend from howling with laughter.

"Man and here I wanted to ditch first period," exclaimed Hinata.

"Yeah! Way to go Romeo!," laughed TenTen.

"Damn Tenni this is going to be one hell of a year!"

* * *

**Hey what did you think? If you liked it please review and if you don't please tell me what I can change. But remember that this story has a whole bunch of shit going on so you'll have to wait for it in the next chapters! So I hope you enjoyed it and I'll post the next chapter in a week or so or maybe next month.**


	2. Little Revenge

**Hey Everyone ****I'm back! Umm..so since this is my birthday month, plus I'm in a great mood and its my favorite holiday month, I have decided to update at least 2 or 3 times a week! AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED! I like readers who review because it tells me you enjoyed my story! SOB!...Okay I'm over it! So I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Kakashi was getting tired of listening to howls of laughter from both his son's friends. Sure a few seconds ago he lectured them about being late but who was he to judge. Every year he would show up on time once a year then was late for half the class period or not come at all. But he was responsible, he just wouldn't leave his students with nothing to do. He would leave assignments on the boards and if they didn't finish, it was homework. Now why would Principle Tsunade and every student he ever had complain about his teaching methods. It was easy assignments, copy notes from five different boards and write three paragraphs about if the student's agreed with the topic or not. Then they would read three different stories and answer thirty questions for each stories, it wasn't hard. Hey, wasn't it his job to get them ready for college, its not like the professor's are going to go easy on them. Or maybe it had to do with the fact he read adult literature in front of the students, why hide that he was a pervert. Plus it was another teaching method for his students, getting them ready for all the perverts out in the world, but the principle or school board didn't like it. But what can they do, he still had his job and he usually passed great students that made some thing with their lives.

While it looked like this year both Tsunade and his son were going to give him a hard time this year. Tsunade was getting tired of Kakashi coming in late, so she forced him to sign a contract that stated he would be no later then 15 minutes or he would be fired. Sasuke, his adopted son threatened him if he didn't lessen his assignments he would burn his books. Just the thought of it made him shudder. Sigh, ' I guess I better put an end to this,' thought Kakashi as he read his book, 'or I could just watch my poor son make a fool of himself...Nay it would probably get back to Tsunade, can't let that happen.'

"Alright that's enough you two," said a lazy Kakashi.

Both TenTen and Hinata stopped laughing then turned to Kakashi with a big puppy-dog eyed pout. A huge sweat drop was forming behind his head. But then his focusturned to Sasuke. Kakashi watched Sasuke's face turn priceless. His face had a different blendof heart struck fool, to gaping like a fish, to a ghost white color. 'Now, how did this happen?' thought a very confused Hatake. The young English teacher followed Sasuke's gaze to land on a girl with roseate locks and jade eyes that were glaring at Sasuke. Putting two and two together Kakashi's eyes went into a upside down u and began to chuckle with glee. That set off TenTen and Hinata into another fit of giggles.

* * *

Storming out of the class Sasuke marched down the halls. Of course the whole student body moved out of his way, afraid they'd be beaten to a bloody blup. Still laughing Kakashi yelled out from his classroom door, " S-Sasuke! I b-believe it's t-time we had **The Talk**!" Sasuke's face was a big bright tomato red. With that being said many students looked at Sasuke with sympathy or laughed quietly at him. But both Sasuke's friends laughter could be heard through out the hall.

"H-H-Hey Sasuke wait u-up!" yelled a breathless Taisho. TenTen not far behind her was also trying to catch her breath. He slowed down his stomping for them to catch up. But still very angry at them.

"Damn it! Why in seven hells did you two have to tell my dad! And on top of that all three of you went into a laughing fit that lasted for the whole period!"

"Oh come on bro, it was funny, plus you know he would have found out about it eventually," said Hinata.

"Yeah man, it was pretty obvious," said TenTen.

"What was so obvious?"

Three pairof heads turned to find Ino, Sai, and Rock Lee stroll down the halls to them. Ino Yamanaka was a great friend to both Hinata and TenTen. She was a little more feminine then them but she was also a dangerous girl you won't want to mess with. Underneath that heart shaped face, light baby blue eyes that looked like the sky, creamy soft skin, and glossy golden locks was a little devil. Ino was the kind of girl who spoke her mind and didn't like to back down from a fight, she usually won in the end. Ino was known through out the school as a mind reader, she wasn't a telepathy or any thing, she was just able to understand what a person was thinking by watching their eyes. This ability was scary to many people and that was why she didn't have many friends but to Hinata and TenTen she fit right in. Sure Ino was closed up to most of the world but she opened up to Hinata, TenTen, and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was her boyfriend for 5years now, it took a lot of patience on both their parts to trust one another but it happened. Today Ino was wearing a cream colored five button coat, a dark purple shirt with royal blue jeans and black high heeled knee boots.

Sai was gay, not happy gay but really gay. He liked boys and he really didn't have a whole lot of guy friends. But Hinata, Ino and TenTen have always been there for him. They would all go shopping, well mainly Ino and him. Ino was like his sister and he didn't stand any male looking at her, he only liked one boyfriend she has ever had and that's Shikamaru. If any guy got to close he'd beat the shit out of them, he was the older one in the group like Lee (Hinata,TenTen,Sasuke,Ino are seventeen), he's eighteen years old.Sai had short sleek black hair, a little bit dull eyes, very pale skin like a vampire, and had a well toned body. Sai liked to wear fitting jeans, tight shirts that showed off his muscles, and he's shoes were almost always black polish dress shoes. He wasn't famous like Ino, Sasuke, TenTen or Hinata but he was aamazing artist. He made thousands selling his painting to gallery's or private collectors. He could be a millionaire by now but he liked to live a normal teen-aged life fooling around with his friends. He enjoyed picking on Sasuke the most, he was the only one who could get under his skin. He and some times Lee liked to tease him about being gay. It was funny to see the young Hatake stumble with his words or blush deep red in embarrassment.

Rock Lee was the odd ball in the group but that didn't matter to them. Lee was a loyal guy that never liked to give up. He was also very energetic and liked to play any sport you could think of but he quit them all to only focus on men's gymnastics. He was really good, he may have looked scrawny to others but he really was build well. He had wide shoulders, a nicer frame that was muscular, jet black eyes that held more warmth then Sasuke's or Sai's and black hair that was evenly cut, and what was far worse, was that he had big busy eyebrows. Luckily Ino was one controlling girl for Lee had the worst taste in cloths then anyone in the entire world while expect Gai. He used to wear green spandex to school with orange shoes, and a white jacket. When Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, TenTen, Sai first saw him, they fell over in shock then burst out laughing. After that Ino and Sai did a make over to him and made him promise to never ever wear green spandex to school again. So now he only wore dark jeans, plain t-shirts or rock band shirts but still wore his orange shoes. That was the only argument Ino and Sai couldn't win.

"Hey Ino, Sai!" exclaimed Hinata and TenTen. Sasuke just gave a short nod to them.

"Good morning my youthful friends!"

"Hello Ladies!" said Sai as he bowed to them making them giggle at his antics.

Sasuke gave a glare in Sai's direction, "Oi Sai I'm not a lady!"

"Are you sure cuz' you sure act like one!" replied a smug Sai.

"Fuck you Sai!"

"Oh Sasuke you shouldn't say such things, after all you do kiss me with that mouth."

"SHUT UP!"

"Man, your going to make me a lucky man in the future."

"SAI!" growled out a blushing Sasuke.

"Uhhh...come on you guys don't start." said TenTen.

"Yeah chill man," said an annoyed Taisho.

"Oh how happy I am, that Sasuke has FINALLY came out of the closet!" exclaimed Lee. Hinata, Ino, and TenTen were giggling under their breath. While Sasuke was glowing red with rage and Sai had a faint blush on.

Sasuke looked away and said quietly, "Damn you Lee."

"Oh yeah! you guys, what was so obvious about Sasuke?" asked Ino again.

Both TenTen and Hinata shared a look then a big grin spread across their faces. Ino was watching them closely when her eye's widen in surprise and shock. "Don't tell me Sasuke found a girlfriend!" half yell, half screamed Ino.

"Well its more like my future sister-in-law!" was all Hinata said as Ino and Lee began to crack up.

"Hina, Tenni are you guys positive it was a girl and not a dude!" Sai asked in a questioning tone.

"Yeah we're pretty sure she's female. I think she's new, she has pink hair and green eyes. I mean come on it can't be that hard to spot her. But you may be right Sai she could have had a sex change," shrugged TenTen.

Lee went over to Sasuke and put his arm around him. Lee had tears running down his face and said, "Oh my unyouthful friend, how could you do this to Sai! You would just throw him aside just like that?"

"Yes **MY **fair Lady Sasuke. How could you leave me with a broken heart!" Sai said with fake tears building in his eyes.

Sasuke begin to clutch his fist and narrowed his eye's, "That's it! Sai! Lee!"

Sasuke could be seen chasing Lee and Sai down the halls. All three of the girls just shook their heads. "Idiots," was the only thing they all could agree on when it come to those three. Then started to make there way to their next class since the bell was ringing.

* * *

All three of them were outside for lunch. Since they were freshman they always ate under the school's cherry blossom tree in the front yard. The tree was huge, it had a thick bark and long branches. It was always full of bunches of green leaves and pink or white flowers in the spring that provided enough shade for them. Under the tree Sasuke was sleeping by the trunk. Where Hinata, Sai, and TenTen were sitting in the lushes grass on the other side talking about school, waiting for Ino and Lee.

"UGHHH! It seems like school is taking forever to finish!," said a tired TenTen.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can't believe we hardly have any classes together," whined Hinata.

"Its probably cuz' we get in trouble when we're all together," said Sai.

"Yeah I guess your right... Hey what classes do you have, Tenni? I forgot to ask you this morning. I have English, aide, advanced science, advanced math, gym, and study hall."

"Damn your taking two advanced classes. If that was me I'd fail. By the way your an aide."

"Hehe yeah I took advanced history and some others over the summer. I wanted a challenge this year, so I thought what the hell and signed up for as many advanced classes as I could. But at the end I realized there was only two advanced classes that I needed to take. As for being a aide I ran out of classes to take."

"...Your crazy vixen," said Sai as he shacked his head. "That's TOO much school work for me."

"I know. So what are your classes Tenni?"

"Oh! I have English, advanced history, science, advanced math, gym, and study hall. Hey what about you Sai?"

"I have math, advanced art, advanced science, gym, aide, and another math class."

"Hey how come you don't have English or history?" asked TenTen.

"Oh like vexin, I took english 12 and history during the summer."

"Lucky Jerks! I should have done that."

"I thought you where?"

"I was but I..." TenTen mumbled the rest.

"What was that?"

"Yeah Tenni I couldn't hear you?"

"I couldn't get up in the mornings, it was TOO early!"

Both Sai and Hinata shook their heads, "Oh Tenni. What are we going to do with you? It was only 9am in the morning or later."

TenTen crossed her arms, "That's my point. It was too early."

Sai and Hinata rolled their eye's with a whatever look. "Hey Mr. Sunshine what are your classes?"

"..."

"...forget about him. His classes are english, advanced history, gym, advanced math, study hall, and advanced science."

"What's with you two taking so many advanced classes?" questioned TenTen.

"I don't know."

"Hn."

Just at that moment Lee came bouncing up to them then heard Sasuke speak his one favorite word. He decided the lazy Hatake needed a little more youth in his dull life and he would help with that. "Umm..Sasuke is that the sound you make when your about to cu-"was all Lee got to say as Sasuke had him by the thorat.

"...we should stop this," TenTen said.

"Hey. But in the words of Shikamaru, it would be troublesome."

"Yeah I guess your right Hinata," said Sai.

"Hey-S-Sasuke...I got in-information o-on that...girl you like."

"Yeah right Lee!"

"Umm..bro when have you ever known Lee to lie."

"Fine. But you better have something good!" half yelled Sasuke as he released Lee from his choke grip. After Lee caught his breath he said under the tree as far away from Sasuke as possible. Sasuke on his last nerve, "Oi get on with it!"

Putting his hands up and then Lee began, "I was helping out in the front office since I'm a aide and all. When I over heard two teachers talking about the Namikaze, Hyuuga, and Haruno families moving over here-"

"While yeah Lee, everyone knows that," stated Sasuke.

"Okay Mr. Sunshine since you know so much. Here's a question, what are the Haruno's famous for other then the fact they own half the hospitals in the entire country?" asked a very smug Lee.

"Holy Shit," said Hinata her eye's widen in shook.

"Oh fuck Sasuke! You just had to fall in love," TenTen said as she groaned.

Sai stared at Sasuke with a blank look, "You idiot."

"HUH? What are you guys talking about?" exclaimed Sasuke. They just stood there looking at Sasuke like he was the most idiotic person in the entire world. Then all at once, "You can't be serious?" But Sasuke still didn't get it.

"Uhh..I'll explain or well be here all night. Bro, the Haruno family are born with natural pink hair color."

tick

tock

tick

"OH FUCK!"

"Now he gets it," said Sai as he shook his head, 'And here I thought Sasuke had a brain, I mean what the hell!...He must be only book smart. Poor thing doesn't have common sense.'

"Yeah dude, it took you long enough," then TenTen began to look around the area, "Hey where's Ino?"

Lee spoke up, "Shikamaru wanted to talk to her."

Just then the school doors slamed open as Ino come running out. When Ino spoted them she ran straight to Sasuke. She hung on to Sasuke for dear live as tears were running down her face. Black mascara mixed in with her salty tears. Ino's cheeks were a bright red and her whole body was trembling. Sasuke put his arms around her then turned to the others and asked, "Why does this always happen to me?"

Ignoring him Hinata, Sai, and TenTen went over to Ino. They both hugged her and soothed her back trying to calm her down. "Ino what happened?," asked Hinata.

Ino was still crying but choked out, "S-S-Shikamaru...w-was che-cheating on m-me...w-with s-some girl n-named T-Temari!"

After that Sasuke, Lee, TenTen, Sai and Hinata were growling with anger. "I'm going to beat that piece of shit into a coma!" exclaimed an enraged Sai.

"I agree," said Lee.

"That fucking ass won't know what hit him!" slowly said Sasuke each word spitting vemon.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets kick some deer ass!"

"Hell Yeah! Lets teach that mother fucker a lesson, Tenni!"

"...N-no," squicked out a faint voice.

"HUH?" all five of them said.

"...I d-don't want a beating t-hat...would only h-hurt for a few days."

Everyone's faces turned into confusion but Hinata had a evil smirk. "Well what do you want Ino?"

"I want...revenage."

"That's our girl!"

"Hey guys why don't we ditch the rest of school," TenTen suggested.

"Yeah! Then we can go to the club," said an excited Lee.

"Alright lets go!," said Sasuke.

"Oh my fair Lady Sasuke, do I hear a bit or eagerness in your voice! It won't happen to invole you and me some where private? Would it?," Sai happily sang.

"Damn it Sai!"

"Oh don't worry my Lady, I sure am looking forward to it as well."

"I swear to fucking-"

"Fucking me! Lady Sasuke, I don't think you should be saying such things in public. Wait until were alone."

"UHHhhhh...Sai! And if you so much as open your mouth Lee I'll burn all your spandex's!"

From there on out Lee kept his mouth shut. Hinata, TenTen and Ino were laughing so hard that they had to hold thier stomachs and wiped the tears from their eyes. The girls took off in Hinata's black 1970 muscle car. While the boys were in Sasuke's dark red 1960 mustang car.

* * *

The girls arrived first at Hinata's club 'Vexin Scar'. Hinata inherited this building from a old man who was like her own grandfather when he passed. It was a old threater building made in the early 50's it was orignally only two stories high but Hinata added a second floor. It looked run down but it was really in good shape, at first glance it looked like a haunted house or something but once inside was a completely different story. There were booths along the walls and some small tables near the dance floor. The lightning was high tech, useing MiniMax Over heads, Starlight LED, and five different Elans. It had two bars on both side of the building, both full of any liqour you could imagen. Large bathrooms near the left wing of the second floor was more of the five differnet VIP rooms, the VIP rooms contained a small bar of there own and bathrooms, and also on the second floor was the DJ's room. The third floor was Hinata's private living coders. She had her office to the left that had a huge tinted window the viewed the dance floor, then a wall that covered her bedroom and another wall that covered her bathroom.

Once inside Hinata whistled. Then a sound of loud thumps could be heard heading down the stairs. Then two big blurs of black, brown, gery, and white came crashing down on her. Laughing Hinata was covered in dog slobber. "Okay that's enough Sheena, Dingo!" commanded Hinata. Both dogs got off her then sat on the ground waiting for her next command. The female, Sheena wasn't really a dog but 90 wolf and 10 malamute. Her body was similar to a malamute's but her paws and her pelt were that of a wolf. Her head was wider and shorter then a pure breed Malamute's but she did inherit her dog instincts to protect her human, and a light black-greyish markings around her face also under her almond colored eyes like to small triangles, the rest of her muzzle was a dirty white, and the forehead had a half dark circle. Her ears were wider and more fluffer both a blend between grey or a soft white. The chest and neck have a design of zig-zags both creamy white and black fur. The back of her body was black but had patches of sable here and there, her legs front and back were a milky color along with under her belly and her tail was that of a wolf's, it didn't curl it was more sleek then puffy.

Dingo was a male, he was part German shepherd and part Australian dingo. He was the leader of the pack, very intelligent and was loyal to his master. He looked nothing like his father the wild dingo but more like his mother a pure breed German shepherd. His body was a little shorter then a German shepherd, his head was a mixer of both bloodlines, he had a shorter muzzle and ears like a wild dingo, but his head was about the same size as a German shepherd. Unlike Sheena were she had a black mask he had a sandy brown around his face, half way down his chest, and light brown eyes. To the forehead, some parts of his front body and to his tail he was pure solid yet black. His front and back legs along with his belly was a yellow ginger color.

"Damn Hinata these dogs are trained well," said TenTen as she walked around the two sitting dogs to get to the bar. Both of the dogs were watching her every move, bodies stiffening waiting to see if she tired any thing, and they were being to freak her out. "Hina! Can't you stop them from looking at me like I'm some kind of piece of meat! I come here almost every day and they still watch me like I'm about to attack you or something."

"Well what do you expect. Your not part of the pack."

"Please just call them off," begged TenTen.

"Hinata I know you love your dogs but could you stop them from giving us those looks," pleaded Ino.

"Fine you big babies. Dingo, Sheena heads down," Hinata changed the tone in her voice and even did a hand signal to make them understand what she meant. Both wild cross breeds put their heads down to the wooden floor. They both began to relax their bodies as the heard more visiters coming into their den.

Sai peeked his head from behind the door, "Hey are the wilds okay?"

Hinata just shook her head in annoyance at her friends stupidity, "How many times do I have to tell you. Their not going to attack you unless I order them too or if they are going it to protect me!"

"B-B-But-"

"No But's get your ass in here now," ordered Hinata.

Grumbling Sai, Sasuke, and Lee took slow steps entering the empty club. Getting more on Hinata's nervous, she called out to the male dog and pretended she was scratching behind her ear, "Dingo!" Dingo filled himself off the ground and stared them down until he let out a loud bark. With that all three boys zoomed past the one snoring dog and the other barking one, to take a set on a bar stool. Hinata patted Dingo on the head and said a quick good boy before she rubbed her forhead trying to push back the forming head ace. She strolled down to the bar and took a empty set by Ino. TenTen was behind the bar pouring around of tequila slammer shots. Sai, Sasuke, and Ino to Hinata's left and Lee on her right. TenTen passed out the drinks but Lee didn't drink so he just had some tea. After a ten minutes of rounds went by, Hinata was getting tired of the silent drinking, and decided to take things into her own hands.

"So what's the plan Ino?" requested a slightly buzzed Hinata.

"Uhhh...I have no idea," giggled Ino.

"I think we should get some one to get close to Temari and Shikamure. You know find their weakness," said a sober Lee.

"Yeah I like it! But there is two problems. One Shika-kun knows me to well and he might suspect somethings up. And second how in hell are we going to get close to them?" questioned Ino.

"Ummm..." both Hinata and Lee began to think. The rest of the group couldn't hold down their liquar. Sai and Sasuke were back to back snoring. TenTen was on the floor pretending she was a cat and would go into a giggle fit every few seconds.

"Hey what if we used one of the guys to dress up as a girl!" said a very happy Hinata.

"HUH?" was both their responses.

"Yeah I mean think about it. One of the guys pretending to be a girl for about a week or two. Get close to the preps,find out their weakness, then we use that to are advantage and play some pranks on them using their fear."

"I like the plan and all but Ino don't you know Shika's weakness already?"

"No, that mother-fucker was never opened up with me! I'm such a goddamn fool for pouring my heart to him. Thinking I could trust him...Men are only good for one thing and that one thing is always on their minds, sex! Women should inherit the earth and only use men as slaves or breeding. I swear where the hell are all the good men at?"

"Who knows their either gay, dead or taken , take your fucking pick!" said Hinata.

Then both realizing what the said turned to Lee, "No offence Lee!"

"None taken. So if we do this plan, who is gonig to play the girl?"

Hinata turned in her seat, her gaze landed on a very drunk Hatake Sasuke. "Oh I believe its time to collect a bet dear brother."

* * *

**Hey everyone what did you think! I know their minors drinking but have anyone of you ever obay the laws? You only get to live once I say. But don't worry I won't make them into alcoholic's, they will change. I also added two guard dogs, well it turns out those dogs Sheena and Dingo were really my own dogs. So with that being said I don't know if I'll update this weekend...Again tell me what you think and I know their are many unanswered questions plz wait for a few more chapters. And I'm going to make InoShika not ShikaTema, I like Temari and every thing but I'm going to make her be the bitch in my story! I believe that's it so PlZ PLZ PLZ review if you like it or not!**


	3. Get Ready

**Hello. **

**I am going to start revealing some secrets, but only a little bit later on. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"**WHAT THE FUCK**!" was heard through out the club and surrounding areas. The girlish scream had many civilians looking around, trying to find out where the sound had came from. Inside 'Vixen Scar' the group were either holding their ears or laughing so hard on the floor, they almost wet their pants. The dogs lowered their ears and watched Sasuke paced back and forth. But Sasuke wasn't the one laughing when he found out Hinata, Lee, and Ino's plan. He was pissed, no he was beyond pissed, he was like a volcano wanting to erupt. His face had a cross between a crazy killer or scared shit less. You could just feel the room drop lower and lower in temperature.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Oh-man..haha, who came up-hahaha..with this plan?" asked TenTen as she looked in Hinata, Ino, and Lee's direction.

"That's what I'd like to know?" Sasuke said with a calm voice, but they all knew him to well. That behind that calm voice was a death wish waiting to happen. Even though Hinata can calm him down, she can't calm him down if his angry at her too. Three heads of indigo, black, and blond shrugged their shoulder's, knowing what would happen if they fessed up, he would show no mercy. 'Damn! I never saw him this upset since I found out about his past,' thought a worried Hinata. Both Ino and Lee were giving a slight glance, telling her to do something.

Signing Hinata tried to talk to the pacing Hatake, "Hey bro. Calm down this is some thing you shouldn't get so worked up about."

"Calm down. **Calm** **down! **You guys want me to fucking calm down! None of you have to pretend to be a girl for about two fucking ass weeks!" shouted Sasuke.

Hinata winced, "I know, but think about it. This has an advantage to you as well. And you still owe me from that last time I saved your ass from you know who."

"Uhhh..I was hoping you forgot about that. And what advantage would it do for me?"

Four pairs of eyes where going back between Hinata and Sasuke. Then TenTen asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh there's this friend I have, whose gay and when he met Sasuke well he went a little too far and-" Hinata couldn't say any more as Sasuke had his hand over her mouth.

"Hina-chan! We BOTH promised to never reveal **that**!" said Sasuke. Hinata just glared but gave in at the end.

"Fine. Sorry you guys, we did say we'd never reveal what happened," Hinata sighed but if you looked closer you would see a winkle in her eye and her fingers lightly crossed.

"Uh! Come on you guys!" all four of them said as they put on big puppy eyes. The Taisho and Hatake both shook their heads firmy and looked away.

Ino giving up, knowing those two were as stubborn as a mule, chose to speak up, "Oh forget it! If we keep this up, we'll all be here for a hundred years or more. Anyway the advantage you'd have Sasuke is that, Shikamaru once told me his dad and Minato Namikaze, where very close friends. Plus the Haruno's and Hyuuga's were also close to the Nara's."

Sasuke's anger seemed to vanish, his eyes light up and a huge grin spread across his face. "Which means that Haruno girl is probably friends with Shikamaru as well! And I can get close to her!" squealed Sasuke.

Ino stared at him funny, Sai just had a blank face, TenTen had an eye brow raised, Lee was giving Sasuke his good guy pose, and Hinata was well, she was used to his weird attitud from time to time. She smiled, 'WOW! I have never seen him this excited before...its kind of scary.'

Ino asked really queitly that many couldn't hear her but Sasuke did, " So... your going to do it?"

"YES!" yelled the young Hatake.

Sheena and Dingo both stood up and began to bark loudly as the front door opened. Everyone turned around to find Kiba and Shino walk into the room. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were also their friends, but were older then them, both twenty-one years old. Kiba was not the loudest like Lee but he came pretty close. He and Lee liked to have a yelling contest, that bothered everyone, the group would either get Shino to shut him up or knock them both out. Kiba had messy brown hair, dark eyes that almost looked like a dogs, rough peach skin, muscle body, and had two red tattoos on his cheeks. He had to wear cover up cause of his job, the guys would get a kick out of it every time. Kiba was a police officer in training, that worked both as a K-9 trainer and a K-9 unit out in the field. He worked about ten hours a day with his partner Akamaru. Akamaru was a big white scruffy dog with brown long floppy ears, no one know what breed he was but that didn't stop him from being an intelligent police dog. They both made a great team. Kiba really didn't need another job but he liked to hang out with his friends. Sure they were minors, but he and Shino knew them since they were freshman's and they were still in middle school. Age in their group didn't matter to them, plus the only way they all meet was of Hinata and Sasuke.

Shino Aburame was the quietest person in the group. He was so silent they some times forgot he was there. He had natural spiky dark brown hair, small dark eyes, pale skin, very fit, and always wore huge jackets and dark sunglasses no matter what. Shino was a bug exterminator...nay just kidding he was actually an entomologist or bug scientist. His whole family have been studying bugs for generations and Shino was the tenth generation to also be in the career. Shino like Kiba didn't need another job as well, for he was rich. He used to do research out in the field for about a year (graduated two years earlier), then did work for some expensive private companies, but he quiet and moved back to work at the university. Kiba usually teases him saying he only come back cause he missed them and should just admit it, but Shino denys it. What ever the reason was they were all glad they had Shino back, after all who he was the only one who could keep Kiba under control.

Kiba was still in his police uniform when he spoted them and asked, "Hey guys! What are you doing here so late?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Kiba it's only twelve o'clock?" replied Ino.

"No its not, Ino. Its nearly five."

All six heads turned to the clock and sure enough it was almost five o'clock. "Oh Crap! I was supposed to be home by four thirty!" said Ino.

"Hey don't worry, I still have the police car I can give you a lift."

"Your a life saver Kiba. I mean Officer Inuzuka."

Kiba's chest filled with pride and got a grin on his face. "Ino you shouldn't give him to much credit or his head will burst," said Shino.

The group giggled as Kiba complained, "Shino why must you always ruin my moments."

Shino's answer was plain and simple, "Because I can."

Lowering his head Kiba and Ino began to leave the club to Kiba's car outside. Hinata yelled at Ino, "Remember you have work tonight!"

"Got it!"

"So what happened to Ino?" questioned Shino.

"How in hell do you know these things Shino?" Hinata said.

"Because I do."

* * *

The drive wasn't silent like Ino would have hoped for. Kiba also knew something was bothering her and as soon as she was in her seat he begins to interrogate her with questions. He gets his answers and is now pissed off. Kiba turned to her, "You want me to arrest his ass? Cause I will. Just say the word and he'll be jail for a few days."

Ino just signed,'These are the times I wish Kiba wasn't a cop.' She turned her head to her right window, "Thanks for that Kiba. But we have a plain that might work and if it doesn't I'll take you up on that offer."

Kiba nodded and turned back to the road. About twenty seconds later Kiba pooled up to her house, which didn't look like a house more like a mansion. The mansion was about 3,000 square feet of floorspace. It had an arch way of willows, stone drive way, big windows, and many beautiful flowers on the side. The Yamanaka family wasn't as rich or famous but they had become well known for their gorgeous flowers. Ino's mother used to run a flower business but she dead from cancer a year ago. Ino's dad Inoichi, took over and kept her mother's dream of a flower business running in curtain states and he also kept his job of being the chief of the local police where Kiba worked. It looked like every thing was normal until Ino saw two of the Nara's silver and black BMW's as well as the Akimichi's cars parked in the drive way. 'Oh crap! What are they doing here?' thought a nervous Ino. Kiba looked at her then saw the car too,'Fuck! This doesn't look good.'

"Ino, I could take you back."

"...No, I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me running away," Ino replied with much pride in her voice and eyes full of steel.

Kiba asked in a worried tone, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. I'll call if I need you."

"Alright, you go show that mother fucker, what he lost," Kiba said with a wicked grin at Ino.

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Ino as she jumped out of the car and made her up the steps.

"Dad! I'm home." said Ino as she walked through the door.

Inoichi came running down the corner but he lost his footing on the marble floors and went sliding by her into the kitchens. A bunch of pans falling down and glass breaking could be heard behind the door. Ino just sweat dropped and winced when it sounded like a heavy pan landed on her fathers head. She heard the chef asking if he was alright and trying to get the place cleaned up. Ino walked on into one of the large build in family rooms, it had a pool table, its own bar, a poker table, and a bunch of video games with a huge flat screen. She pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame to see her father's old friends Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi with their backs turned drinking from the bar. To the left she saw Choji Akimichi and that bastard Shikamaru Nara setting next to a girl with dirty blond hair playing video games with him.

Without turning around Shikaku spoke, "Hey Inoichi, did you get rid off your bossy daughter? Why don't you just send her ass to military school?"

"Been there done that," Ino smirked evilly and said in a sugar sweet voice. "Now why not say how you really feel to my face, Nara-san? If you have the balls after all."

"HUH?" was all that needed to be said as everyone turned around to see Ino giving him a death glare. "Oh..H-Hey I-I-Ino I didn't see you there! My look how beautiful you've grown."

"Save your sweet talk, Nara-san. It doesn't work on me," said Ino as she looked everyone in the eye with a cold gaze. All the Akimichi's were over weight but they all had a big heart and if called fat they would seriously kick ass. The Akimichi family was famous for their restaurants around the world. There love of food has made they family rich by making the most delicacies food in the entire world. Choji and his father Chouza looked alike. They had a plumb face, you could hardly tell they had eyes, which were a black color, they almost always had food by them or had a big smile on their face, but their was on thing that was different from father and son. Chouza had red spiky hair and Choji had a light brown hair color.

Like every other Nara member they all had a bored expression on their face. The Nara family was like the Yamanka's not that rich but they could be if they weren't so lazy and easy to push around when it came to bossy women. They raised deers to use their antlers for making medicine. Shikamaru looked like a miniature version of his father. They both had dark pineapple hair-styles, black eyes, between skinny and toned bodies, and rough skin. Shikaku dressed like he was a homeless person, dark pants, a torn shirt and jacket. While Shikamaru dressed in cloths that fitted him perfectly like dark jeans and a plain shirt and a grey hoodie with the Nara family symbol.

Ino's gaze lingered on the dirty blond that was sitting next to Shikamaru. She had to admit she was beautiful, she had dark blond locks tied in four pigtails, what looked like dark greenish eyes, a blend of peach and pale skin tone, and had a nicely toned figure. She was wearing a short blue jean skirt, tight purple shirt that showed off her chest and black high heel boots. By the way Shikamaru was looking away from Ino's gaze, and how this girl was giving her a glare and sending a worried glance at Shikamaru while holding his hand. Ino knew who she was right away, this girl in her home was Temari.

Both the adults and Choji looked a little shaky watching Ino give a cool blank expression to Shikamaru and Temari. Then suddenly Ino's chiming laughter could be heard through the room and halls. They all stared at her wondering what was going on. Shikamaru's head snapped up when he heard her laugh, 'W-What?... Ino always had the most beautiful laugh in the world.' Without even realizing it Shikamaru had a graceful smile on his lips and his eyes seemed to be in a magical daze staring at Ino. His expression didn't go unnoticed by Temari as she throw a quick glare in Ino's direction.

"hahahah...Oh man you should have all seen your face's! They were priceless!" giggled Ino.

"INO WAIT! I can explain! Don't kill Shikamaru!" yelled Inoichi as he ran into the room realizing everyone was looking at him funny and Ino was blushing from embarrassment.

Ino said in an annoyed voice, "Well thanks a lot dad. You should have some faith in me at least! What'd you think I was going to do? Castrate him!"

Inoichi looked down as he was being scolded by his daughter then he looked up and pouted at her. His friend Nara knew all about what it was like being dominated by a bossy women, he felt sorry for his friend but there was no way in hell, he was going to help him. Sighing Ino shook her head at her father, 'I swear... I feel like I'm the adult here sometimes.'

"Fine whatever. So what's for dinner?" asked Ino.

That was the end of one drama and another was just starting. They all made their way to the dining room. Shikamaru was throwing glances at Ino every few seconds when he thought no one was watching. But little did he know that his father and Temari kept catching him. Temari was getting sick and tired of watching her Shika-kun stare at Ino with love in his eyes. So she decided it was time to take things into her own hands. Putting on a sweet smile and spoke in a fake sweet voice she turned to Ino and said, "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Temari and you are?"

Seeing that fake little show a mile away Ino thought two can play at that game. "Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

To every idiot male in the world it would look like the girls were getting along, so they all went ahead first thinking the girls would work it out. But I guess it just shows you two things, one how males don't use their brains and second they shouldn't be drinking if they can't hold their liquor. After they were out of hearing distance, Ino and Temari dropped the act and glared at each other. Both waiting for the other to back down and sizing one another up. Their eyes were darkening with each stroke of the clock hands. Until Temari couldn't take it any more, decided to show Ino her place. "Look Bitch you better stay the hell away from **MY** Shika-kun! You may have had him in the past but he's mine now! He chose me."

Temari's words stroke Ino in the heart but she was not going to back down without the last word. "Please, go ahead and take him. I don't want him. As long as you don't mind having my sloppy seconds."

Temari narrowed her eyes, "Oh don't give me that bull shit. You just don't know how to hold on to your man. He was begging to be with a real women, not some little girl. He chose me!"

Ino just stood there then begin to laugh and walk away. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Temari stopped her.

"That's right you better run! You can't stand the fact he didn't want you, little girl."

Ino turned to glance at her, "Now that's bull shit! Not every REAL women like myself spreads her legs, to every male that crosses her path. Real women aren't sluts like you...Little girl!"

With that Ino left a raging Temari in the halls.

* * *

"And that's the story," said Hinata as she layed on her back on the table.

Shino and Kiba were silent through out the entire story. Both lost in their own thoughts. Kiba saw that Ino was taking this harder then anyone when it come to Shikamaru's betray. "I can't believe Shika would do some thing like this," said Kiba.

"Yes I agree. It doesn't sound like him at all," stated Shino.

"Yeah! We all know what you mean," said a soft spoken Hinata.

"But hey, I have to admit she is one strong girl to want revenge. Most girls would cry for days on end. ALWAYS calling you, begging you to take them back! Saying they'll do any thing for you. Hell some even stalk you! Now that's a scary feeling!" said Kiba with a shiver.

Everyone just stared at him with blank looks or 'I can't believe you' looks. Kiba noticed his friends go silent, looked up and looked at them all, "What?"

Hinata said one thing that seemed to sum it all up, "Kiba your such a dog."

* * *

Inside the huge ,almost a ballroom dining room, dinner was any thing but peaceful. Three old men drunk as ever and embarrassing their kids about their past, were not easy to control until Ino threaten to call their wife's and threated to throw out the liquor. The older Nara, Akimichi, and Yamanaka were talking about lost youth and making bets on who would get grandchildren first. So far they were coming down and the younger generation were talking to one another. Choji and Ino were surprisingly arguing about which ramen flavor was better.

While Shikamaru was being forced to be feed by Temari. 'That little Bitch is going to get it,' thought Temari as she shoved a fork full of mass potatos in Shika's mouth. Then she got an idea and leaned closer to him, "Shika-kun! Why don't we get the others and go to a club tonight!" Ino rolled her eyes and thought, 'Now that's pathetic.'

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea. But which club? ," said Shika. Ino just sweat dropped, 'Idiot...wait if he goes there then...Oh please say 'Vixen Scar' Please!'

"How about 'Vixen Scar' that one on northen."

'Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!' Ino thought repeatedly with glee.

"Yeah I guess," He shrugged.

'Oh yeah! Our plan can start going into action!'

Then he felt pressure on his right shoulder, he turned to find his drunk dad.

"Heh heh heh...S-Shika y-you m-m-moron. I am ashamed to c-call you may heh heh..You gave up a w-wonderful young women to be w-with this thing!," shouted Shikaku. By then the whole table was listening to the conversation. "A-And yet your still in looove w-with Ino...heh heh heh...Don't denyyyy i-it, I see the way y-yo've loookk at h-her. GGggoooo be a man Shika a-and get her b-back!"

At the end of the table Chouza and Inochi raised their glasses and said, "Hear! Hear!"

The whole table fell into silence. Ino's eyes where wide in shock on what's going on. She quickly stood up gaining every ones attention, "uhh..would you look at the time I have to be at work in a few minutes. Gotta go." She zoomed out of the room really fast but her eyes noticed Shikamaru looked depressed as she fled the room.

Ino was now upstairs in her bedroom. Her room had a faint creamy colored walls, covered with pictures of friends and of her and Shika. Her bed set was a light oak wood color and her bed spread was purple and black stripes. She had her own balcony over looking the city. Her closet was a walk in and she had a huge bathroom. Ino walked over to the phone and dialed Hinata's number.

About two rings later Hinata answered, "Road Kill Cafe, you kill 'em, we grill 'em. How can I help you?"

"Oi Hina cut the shit. It's me."

Hinata grinned, "Me? Me who? If we were talking about me then you should refer to yourself as I."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Hinata."

"Fine ruin my fun," Hinata whined. "Is something wrong? What did that asshole do? Do we need to get down there? Are you okay? I swear to fucking god if he touched you-"

"HINATA! Calm down! Nothing happened. I just want you to tell Kiba to get his ass over here and pick me up! FAST! Because I found out the preps are going to your club tonight! And we have to get Sasuke ready," she tired to say in a calm manner.

"Holy FUCKKKK! KIBA GET YOUR ASS OVER AT INO'S NOW! Alright he's going," Tashio all but yelled.

"OWWW! Hina did you have to yell in the damn phone?"

"Opps! Sorry Ino."

"Hey Ino, you and Sasuke share about the same size in clothes. Can you bring your sexist clothes you have and we'll start teaching him about acting like a girl and then we'll shave him down."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY SHAVING ME DOWN?" Sasuke screamed in the back round.

"Ladies get him! Don't let him go!" Sai told to Shino and TenTen.

"GOD DAMN YOU HINATA!"

"Why does he always have to blame me?" she asked to herself.

"...He's not going to be happy once he finds out he has to shave every where."

"Yea well we don't have that much time. Kiba should be there in about ten minutes or less, depending if he used the sirens. So see you in a few!"

"Alright later."

Ino hung up then ran to her closet and started grabbing all kinds of cloths. After she was confident she had the right ones, Ino grabbed her own cloths and began to change. Once she was out, Ino was wearing a leather mini skirt, a tight long sleeved purple shirt that hugged her body in all the right places, a black mini jacket, and knee high black boots. She put her hair in a pony tail and added a little make up here and there.

BeepBeepBeep!

Ino looked out her belcony to find Kiba honking his horn. "KIBA! CATCH!," she through over a bag of cloths as she raced down the stairs. She was only a few feet away from the door when she heard someone call her name. Turning around she came face to face with Shikamaru. They were staring at each other when Ino snapped out of it when she heard Kiba honk again. She turned around and said good night and opened the door then ran out. Ino ran down the steps and jumped into the front seat by Kiba.

"Well its about time!"

"Shut up and drive!"

* * *

**Hey I know I was going to put Naruto in this chapter but I think I'll wait until the next one and I'll reveal Sasuke's past a little bit! So please wait a little while longer! I should update either Tues. or Wed., not sure. So plz review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Get Set, Go!

**Hello. **

**I know some of you are wondering about if Naruto is in this one and yes he is. And Please keep in mind that I AM NOT GOING BY THE BOOK WITH THIS STORY AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LEAVE!!...Now that's over. I hope you enjoy it, so here it is.**

****

Ino wasn't even in 'Vixen Scar' for four seconds and she was rushed up to the third floor. Inside Hinata's room, Ino and Sai were arguing about what Sasuke should wear. Sasuke was in a white robe, tied down in the corner glaring at them. When Ino arrived, Sasuke had his legs and arms shaved. He wasn't to happy about that or the fact he had to soak in the tube full of a flowery scents, plus lets not forget he had to get a manicure but he would never admit he liked it. Sai or Hinata didn't really have to shave him, he hardly had any hair, but they did it for laughs. So now his arms and legs were silky soft and his nails where all cleaned and polished. He was getting tired of them arguing on if he should wear a skirt or pants. Finally getting bored over the debt he said, "Hey! I have an idea. Why not let me, decide on what to wear."

Two pairs of eyes landed on him, staring at him like he was nuts. Ino spoke up, "No Way! Your not picking out the cloths! You'll probably pick some thing to slutty or some thing that doesn't match! We have to make you look like a preppy girl, not a slut!"

"Ino has a point Sasuke. We want you to get their attention, not think your lower then trash."

"Fine I understand that, but I should only wear pants, no skirts!"

"But Sasuke, you have such nice legs. They deserve to be seen," wined Ino.

Sai was covering his mouth trying so hard not to laugh, "I-I-Ino..I d-don't think y-your helping."

"Huh?!," was all Ino said as she turned to find Sasuke twitching and had a dangerous glint in his eyes. Taking a few steps back, Ino's orbs never left his movements. "Heh heh... Come on Sasuke can't you take a joke?...heh heh."

"INO!" growled out the anger Hatake.

"Oh come Sasuke, you know its true. You have the body like a girl. Your don't have really wide shoulders like the others, almost shapely legs, great skin tone, and your face has a few female aspects. I now understand why you wore such baggy cloths. I never thought I'd be saying this, but expect for your muscles, you sort of have a body like a girl."

Sasuke couldn't take it any more and leaped at Ino. Losing her footing, Ino came crashing down with Sasuke. Sai just stood there watching them roll around on the floor. Ino was trying to push him off of her at the same time trying not to get bit. Sasuke was not letting her up and each time she tried to push he would try and bite down on her hands.

Sai thought, '...Those two really need to grow up.'

****

**Thump!**

"Sasuke! Get off of me!"

"NO!"

"GET OFF!"

"Make me!"

"Gladly."

**Punch**

"Ow! Bitch!"

**Slam**

"Fuck! Take this!"

**Kick**

"Now your in for it!"

**Bang!**

**Smash!**

The rest of the gang were all looking up stairs, wondering whats going on now. Shino just shrugged his shoulders and got back to the task at hand. He was one of the bar tenders, he was in charge of which liquor they needed or how much money they had in the cash register. TenTen said, "How much do you want to bet, it was Ino, who started the fight?"

"I don't think we even have to bet. It would be a waste of money," said Kiba as he shook his head.

"Yeah dude, I agree...I just hope those two didn't break any thing," a slightly worried Hinata said.

**CRASH!**

"I spoke to soon."

"Hey Hina! I thought you were helping out with Sasuke?"

"Oh I was, but you know how Ino and Sai get when they want to do a make over."

Shuttered TenTen was having a flashback, when Ino and Sai ganged up on her and Hinata, about a make over. "That remindes me. Hinata, what are we going to do, about the work positions?," asked TenTen. She was the manger for Hinata, taking care of who would do what, who was off on which days and other things. TenTen was great at her job and loved every second of it, I mean who won't love being able to boss people around.

"Oh crap, I forgot," nervously giggled Hinata. TenTen was a serious when it come to her work, she didn't like to mess around. Then after a minute or two, Hinata said with her boss voice,"Lee could be the bouncer for tonight, Sai and Shino work the bars. Kiba still works DJ. Ino, you, and I can be the waitresses...Oh and TenTen could you train Matsuri?"

"Who's Matsuri?!"

"I thought I told you, I haired someone..Oh well, her names Matsuri and she should be here in a few minutes."

Just when Hinata finished her sentence, the door opened. In walked a young beautiful girl, she had almond shaped black eyes, short brown hair, and had light skin. She was wearing a dark grey mini skirt, and a elbow sleeved red shirt with a black vest over it. And had black army boots on. As she walked over to them, they noticed she was a bit nervous, as she came closer and her eyes would shyly move from theirs. Matsuri was shy when it come to meeting new people, she would either stay quiet or she'd shake a little. But what really terrified Matsuri, was men. She didn't like being with them alone or she would always be cautious around them, like they were about to jump her or some thing. She kept to herself, never liking to ask for help unless it was a life threatening situation. Matsuri was kind hearted, but she took this job knowing she would have to be near men. But it payed well and she really needed the money.

Kiba was eyeing her like a dog and let out a wolf whistle. The poor girl blushed madly. Hinata went behind Kiba and slapped him, "You asshole don't scare her away! I don't want this to happen like last time."

"Owe...Hinata I was just playing with her."

"I don't care you ass! I'm telling you right now, you can't sleep with her or flirt with her! I don't want to lose another employee because you can't keep it in your pants! I forbid it! You got it!"

"But Hinata," wined Kiba.

"NO!," shouted an angry Hinata. But they both ended up in a shouting match, Lee soon joined in. As the others looked at them funny. All thinking different things, TenTen thought, 'I wonder why I'm friends with them sometimes?' Shino, 'Why do I put up with this?', and Matsuri was thinking, 'Why did I take this job?!'

TenTen turned to Matsuri, "Hi I'm TenTen."

"Hello, I'm Matsuri," she said.

"This is Shino," TenTen pointed to Shino as he nodded his head in her direction, which she nodded back. Then TenTen pointed to the shouting trio, "That's Kiba with the red tattoo's on his cheeks, Lee with the black hair, and I'm sure you already know Hinata."

"Ha-"

**Thud!**

**Slap!**

"Let go of my hair Sasuke!"

"Owww! No Biting!"

"Get back here!"

**BANG!**

"I did not sleep with are last employee!"

"Yes you did Kiba!"

"It's ture my youthful horny friend!"

"I'm telling you for the last time, I didn't!"

"Yeah right!," both Hinata and Lee said.

"I'm not lieing!"

Matsuri turned to TenTen with a confused expression. TenTen nervously laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Welcome to the gang...heh heh."

**Whack! **

**Crack!**

****

**"SILENCE!"**

Both Sasuke and Ino where about to punch each other when they heard Sai shout. Turning away from each other, they looked at Sai. Sai was clutching his fist and rubbing his head in annoyance. It look almost half an hour to separate the two from each other. Now both Ino and Sasuke had their backs turned, they were acting like toddlers. They would glance at one another when they thought he or she wasn't looking and stick out their tongue or make funny faces at each other.

"Come on you two. We only have less then a hour to get Lady Sasuke ready!" exclaimed Sai.

Sasuke wasn't going to lose to a girl. He refused too, so he wanted until Ino backed down. But that was easier said then done, Ino was also head strong and never liked to be out done by a guy. It was about five minutes later that Ino swallowed her pride and thought, '...fine, I'll apologize first. There's no way he'll do it.'

"Sasuke...I'm sorry," mumbled Ino.

Sasuke smirked, "What was that Ino? I couldn't hear you."

"Don't push me."

"But Ino, no one could hear you," said a smug Hatake.

"...I'm... sorry!" spit out Ino.

"Now Ino I don't think thats very lady-like."

Eyes twitching, "I'll give you lady-like! YOU BASTARD!"

**SLAP!**

"Oh its on now!"

**KICK!**

Sai just stood there, watching as Ino and Sasuke got into another fight. 'I give up,' was all he thought as he watched Ino chase Sasuke around the room.

****

The last rays of the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon. Soon the sky turned into a midnight blue color and stars began to twinkle. The many different color of lights shone brightly around the city. The Vixen Scar's lights out shined most, it had a huge head of a fox outlined with red bulbs, and had white lights around the entrance way. The name Vixen Scar was outlined in with blue lights. The club was now open and hundreds of people were in line. Music could be heard about three streets down. Inside the bouncing club, people were dancing, drinking, and having a good time. Well expect for the staff.

"TenTen, can you take table number 13?" shouted Hinata.

"Yeah!"

"Matsuri can you handle tables 7 and 9?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," squeaked Matsuri as she walked away toward the number seven table full of girls.

"Oh Sayuri!," sang Hinata.

"Yes Hina-chan," growled out the girl. Turning around happily Hinata's eyes landed on a stunning young lady. She had long straight raven hair, dark deep orbs that seemed to glow with the night sky, pale ivory rough looking skin but was really as soft as babies skin, and a figure that looked like it was still developing. She didn't really have a chest but she had a slim waist and a big butt. She was wearing a royal blue shirt that brought out her eyes, and had on pure white jeans that were a bit baggy and she had black heels on. Each time she was making her way over to Hinata, she would slightly trip. She growled with frustration and pure anger as she neared her sister.

Hinata pointed Sayuri to the back of the bar. Once the door was closed she asked, "Hey bro have you seen them yet?"

"No, I haven't seen the preps. I have a question though."

"Shot."

"Why the hell do I have to be a waitress! Can't I just be one when they come?," wined Sayuri/Sasuke.

"Hey were under staffed! I don't have enough people to fill in right now! Besides the guys seem to enjoy you!"

"Oh yeah, I just love when they flirt with me or ask for my number," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"heheheh...Don't worry, as soon as they walk through that door, you'll only have to deal with them."

Unknown to both Sasuke and Hinata the preps they where waiting for just walked in.

****

"Hey Temari, is this club really worth it?" asked a pink haired girl.

"Yeah Sakura! Its the hottest club in the whole city," said Temari.

"It better be, those fucking lines are long," said an annoyed blond.

"What a drag," said a lazy Shikamaru.

"I don't understand why we didn't pay the bouncer to let us in," said a guy with long brown hair.

"I have to agree with that logic," said Sakura. She and Temari were the only girls in the group. She didn't really like Temari, she thought she was a bitch but kept her mouth shut and decided to play a two faced. Meaning she was nice and polite to her but really hated her guts. Her full name was Sakura Haruno, her family was rich from owning hundreds of thousands of hospitals around the country, and they were the only family to have pink hair. Sakura was pretty, she wasn't gorgeous like most girls that liked to show off their beauty, no she was a tomboy and girlie-girl in between. She did like the preppy cloths clean and cut but she also didn't mind getting dirty. She had a temper that could put Sasuke to shame, but that's not the only thing she had, if you pissed her off enough she would beat you into a coma. She was only dangerous when you made a comment about her forehead or picked on her friends, but she was kind and sweet underneath it all. She also had her brother, Naruto who would protect her or protect the poor fools that made fun of her forehead.

"I don't know, ask Shika and Temari," said the blond. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, his family was small but they owned the biggest company in half of the world. He was handsome but most girls thought of him as a god. He had messy blond locks, peach creamed skin, sapphire eyes that glowed with life, and a muscular body that made girls drool or faint. He was a prep but he never really liked being popular like most preps. So what if he liked to play sports, dressed in nice cloths or got A's in his grades, it wasn't worth it to treat others curly or tease them. He would always try to stop it, and that's why many people liked him, he was different. Naruto was funny and crazy at times but he was serious and smart when he needed to be. He was kind and polite to anyone new, but he also could be very mean when he wanted to be. If his family or friends were in danger he would risk his life to save them. Its just the kind of guy he was. He liked to hang with his friends and did everything he was told, but he also wanted to break away from it all and be free. His parents or friends didn't understand, he had everything he wanted but felt like there was something better out there.

"Lets just go in. I'm tired of us arguing about this. What's done is done," said Neji Hyuuga. He was a cold, arrogant bastard, but he opened up more when he was with his friends. Neji looked like a girl at first glance to some people but was really a guy that had some female features. He had pale skin, long dark brown hair, pupil less eyes that looked like it had a faint bit of lavender in them, and had a well toned body. Neji was sort of a boring guy to most outsiders but he was really interesting. He also liked to learn about his family history or practiced the Hyuuga'sfighting styles, that's why many people think he has no personality and its true, well was partly true, ever since he met his friend Naruto he changed. He now was a great soccer player, liked to help Naruto plain his pranks, and hanged out with his loud weird friends. Neji was still cold and rude to others he didn't know, but his friends or family he was also very kind hearted. He just didn't like if people got to close, he thought his kindness was a weakness. So no one know of that, but he felt like he was missing some thing. Neji felt like he was missing his other half but didn't know if it was a person to be with or something else. But he pushed those feelings away and continued on with life.

As all five of them walked in, pushing through the crowd, they found a booth and sat down. Neji had his head in his hand, looking around when he saw the most beautiful girl in his life walked past him. She had the face of an angle and a figure that could make any sane man go crazy. She was wearing a pink shirt with a leather jacket, dark blue fitting jeans and army blackish hair was up in two buns and her chocolate brown eyes met his, then she disappeared into the sea of people. 'Who was that!' thought a drooling Hyuuga.

"Ahem."

"Huh?!," said a confused Neji.

"Neji, that must have been some girl you saw," stated Naruto.

"I wasn't looking at a girl!," half screamed a nervouisly Hyuuga with a light blush on him. The others gave him a whatever look.

Then Sakura said grinning like a cat, "Yeah right. Then why do you have drool forming out of your mouth?"

"...I hate you."

"HAHAHAHHAH!!" was the only sound coming from Neji's friends.

****

"HINATA!" yelled TenTen as she ran through the door.

"HUH?!" both Hinata and Sasuke thought.

"Tenni what's up with you?" asked Hinata as she watch TenTen trying to catch her breath.

"I...saw..them," panted out TenTen.

Hinata's eyes widen than asked, "What! Which table Tenni!"

"Tab-le n-n-"

Hinata grabbed TenTen by her jacket and began to shake her. "Out with it women!"

Sweat dropping Sasuke/Sayuri stepped in, "Hina-chan I don't think she can breath."

"Huh?! Oh sorry Tenni."

"..Don't do...that..again!"

"Understood," said Hinata in a quiet voice.

"The table is number nine."

Hinata turned to Sasuke and began to push him/her out the door, "What are you waiting for Sayuri!"

"But Hina-chan!"

"Get your ass over there before I kick it there!" screeched Hinata.

Sayuri hung her head in defeat and strolled down to table nine, all the way ignoring cat calls and whistles. As he/she was getting closer to the table he heard laughter. When he was in front of them he put on a sweet smile and changed his voice into a soft spoken lady, "Hello, my names Sayuri. What can I get for you?" Her eyes were on Sakura like a hawk, trying not to stare to much she/he turned to a blond boy next to her. 'That better not be her boyfriend,' Sasuke growled lowly.

Naruto was the first to lay eyes on her and he couldn't help but stare. 'She's the most stunning creature I've very seen,' he thought as he felt his cheeks burn brightly red. Sayuri was still beaming, not seeing Naruto turn red, but his friends sure saw it. They each were grinning from ear to ear.

Neji decided he couldn't take his idiot friend's stupid look any longer. "Umm, can we have a round of beer?"

Sayuri said in a sweet voice,"Of course, coming right." She had one last look at the pink haired beauty and walked to the bar to the left where Shino was working. But unknown to them Hinata and TenTen were spying on them. Hinata was trying not to laugh and TenTen was in shook. But when Hinata spotted the Hyuuga she wasn't happy. 'What the fuck! Crap I didn't expect to see a Hyuuga in this kind of place,' thought an anger Hinata, but she pushed her anger down and put on a calm yet happy face.

"Hina, did that just happen?"

"Yes. It looks like someone developed a little crush on Sasuke."

"Holy fuck! Sai was right, he does attracted men."

"Oh, this keeps on getting better and better."

"Do you think we should tell him?"

They both turned to each other then looked at Sayuri/Sasuke, "Nay, he can figure it out on his own."

****

"Now who's the one drooling now, Naruto?" teased Neji.

"I don't know what your talking about," said Naruto as he looked away.

"Oh don't give us that. We all saw the way you were checking her out," stated Shikamaru.

"Yes I agree with Nara here. You were eyeing her like a piece of meat," Itachi said with a smile.

"Hey Itachi, what are you doing here?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"Oh I should be asking that question, Naruto," said a hard voiced Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha was the Namikaze family loyal lawyer. He moved with them alot over the years, since he became part of the family. He was twenty-five years old, a very successful lawyer, and was like an older brother to Naruto. He was also very handsome, he had long dark grayish hair, onyx orbs that held kindness but if you looked closer you'd see, he held an endless hidden pain deep inside, and he was also built very well, had muscles in the right places. Itachi was a cold man but he was also fair when it came to others. He had a past he'd wish to forget but it wasn't easy to forget when your only blood brother was gone from his life. He was still looking for him but all his leads would turn up to a dead end. After about four years he was loosing hope of ever meeting his little brother again.

"W-Well we decided to have a look around the city. You know, explore our new home," said Sakura.

"Hmmm...Well since your having a wonderful tour, I should invite your parents. I'm sure they would just love to see this beautiful scenery," said a smug Uchiha.

"Please don't tell aniki," said Naruto as he put on a look of huge puppy eyes.

Itachi looked away trying not to fall for it, then his eyes landed on Sayuri. She was shaking uncontrollably, her face looked like a mixture of shook and fear. She quickly snapped out of it and walked with caution to the table. "H-Here a-a-are your d-drinks," stuttered Sayuri as she didn't make eye contacted with anyone as she set the drinks then left with a hurry. The others just stood there with a confused expression on their faces.

"Crap! I wasn't expecting that fucking dick sucking cunt of a bitch to be here!," almost yelled Hinata as she watched her brother flee the table and head into the back room. Her eyes were blazing with rage, she wanted nothing more then to walk down there and kick Itachi's ass, but her brother needed her more right now then any thing.

TenTen was just as confused as the preps, "Hinata what was that about?"

Ignoring her, Hinata made her way done to the back then called out, "Tenni take care of the club for me for a few minutes."

"H-Hai."

TenTen soon saw the preps leave, she thought the mission didn't go over to well and was about to turn around and head back to work when someone stopped her. She looked around to see the blond from the group, Naruto holding her shoulder. TenTen wasn't to happy but put on a smile," Can I help you sir?"

Blushing he turned his head to the left and mumbled.

"I'm sorry sir, but could you repeat that?" said a wicked TenTen since she had heard him but wanted to tease him a bit more.

"I said, could you give Sayuri my number. So we maybe could hang out, some time," said a tomato red Naruto as he avoided her eyes.

Grinning like no tomorrow she anwsered, "Of course I will, sir."

"Thanks," was all he said as he walked out.

'Okay maybe our plan worked after all...just not the way we would have hoped.' thought TenTen as she went back to work.

****

**Hey what did you think? Its still a NaruHina fic, I'm just putting in more twists! Sorry if I confuse any of you!**

**I have really nothing to say so plz review...Oh and I have a surprise for you on Oct.16! **

**Bye!**


	5. Past Memories

**Hey again!**

**I know, I'm back so soon. I'm in such a good mood, that I've decided to write about Sasuke's past a little sooner then I would have liked but oh-well. **

****

The clock struck about four-fifty in the morning. The once lively club was turned back into a ghost town. The lights where off, the floors were so quiet that only a cricket could be heard, the doors were tightly shut, so only pitch black could be seen. The midnight sky was slowly beginning to fade, across the front of the building's entrance could be seen, a bright pink and light purple color. A few spots of light blue was visible but it was out shined by the brightly heated golden rays. A new day was just beginning, the birds were chirruping away, and all around the place, were people moving around. The engines were coming alive as well as the different people hurrying either to work or going home from working the grave yard shifts. But there was only two people, plus two dogs to welcome the sun, peaking behind the mountains.

"Hey Hina-chan! You awake?" asked a tired Sasuke.

"Yeah," yawned Hinata.

They both where on top off the roof watching the night fade with its twinkling stars, to change to a more bright radiant color. The two teenagers were laying on two outdoor wooden sofa's with tan cushions. The top of Hinata's head was the only thing you could see, from her woolen blanket that covered her like a fresh pile of snow. Sasuke had a woolen blanket with wolves on it, that cloaked half of his body. He turned to see Hinata poke her head out, then went back inside her warm cocoon. He had a light smile on his lips as a warmth feeling come over him at the site. She peeked her head out again and met his gaze, then she grinned at him.

"Hey Sasuke,...you ready to talk about it?," Hinata was hesitant to ask. Her mind was forever burned with that image of Sasuke, from last night. She followed him when he ran to the back and broke down. Sasuke was behind the corner, tears running down his face and fear choked his voice as he tried to silently wail. He didn't even notice her, until she hugged him. Hinata has only seen two times when Sasuke broke down crying the way he did, and she hoped to never ever see that again. His expression broke her up inside, that she made a promise to never let anyone hurt him like his brother did.

Sasuke didn't respond, he was to busy staring at the sky. As Hinata watched him, she saw for a few moments that his eyes where reliving past memories. She stayed by his side, silently waiting, knowing the pain he went through before he met her and Kakashi. She didn't pitied him like most would but helped him understand that life wasn't fair. That every thing always had a meaning in its own way, that his past was what made him stronger and wiser today. And that even though his family is gone, they live inside of him, forever.

**Flash Back...**

Dark clouds were rumbling across the sky and the winds were picking up from the north. The tree's leaves were clashing together, birds struggled to fly in the wind, and a faint smell of death filled the air. It was a Thursday and there was another set of loved ones, that were being buried in a small cemetery. Standing beside the grave was a little eight year old boy holding his older brother's hand. Both dressed in black suits watched as their parents, Mikoto and Fukagu Uchiha being lowered into the ground. Tears started to fall down their faces, thunder roared in rage and soon drops of rain fell. Sasuke couldn't take the sight of never seeing his parents again, so he ran.

Itachi stood there frozen in place until he felt Sasuke let go of his hand. He snapped up and began to look around, he spotted a flash of black moving across the cemetery. He was about to run after him, when he was stopped by someone. He looked up to find Kakashi holding him back. "Let me talk to him," said Kakashi in a grave voice.

All Itachi could do was nod. Then Kakashi then took off after Sasuke. Itachi watched, then waited in the pouring rain, but then flashes of the accident where playing over and over in his head. He was there in the car with his mother and father when it happened. He remembered seeing their faces and blood running down their lifeless bodies. He remembered every little detail, until it haunted his every move, but even more importantly Itachi felt he was slowly loosing his sanity.

**One month later..**

The two Uchiha brothers sold their house and moved into a small apartment down town. The apartment had two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen that was joined to the living room. It was old and worn down but it was their home. Sasuke was about to enter middle school and Itachi dropped out of college. Itachi had lost it, he lost himself in an endless dreams of his parents death, reliving it over and over again. He soon took up drinking and doing drugs just to try and stop the nightmares from coming. But the drugs and drinking where turning him into a monster. And he took all his rage out on Sasuke.

"Damn you! You worthless piece of shit!"

**SMACK!**

"You can't do any thing right!"

**SLAP!**

"I wish you would of died instead of mom and dad!"

**Kick!**

"Lazy mother fucker!"

**Crack!**

"**I HATE YOU!**"

**Punch **

**Bang**

**SMACK!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was always a different beatings for every single week, for the past three years. Over the years Sasuke just learned to take it. He thought it was what he desrved, that he had caused the accident and that it was all his fault. But he lived on with the guilt until he was eleven and was in the seventh grade. He still lived with his drunk druggie brother, Itachi. Sasuke would keep his grades up, to make sure none of the teachers suspected any thing wrong with him and wore baggy cloths, to hide his skeleton body, along with the bruises all over him. He loved going to school, getting away from all his brother's beatings and yelling at night. But as he was walking to his hell as he called it, he didn't realize that today was about to change. Sasuke opened the door and he was grabbed by Itachi, then thrown to the ground. He looked up to find some thing was very wrong with Itachi. His older brother was never home on the weekdays, if he was, he was either past out or fucking one of his sluts.

"Where is it! You little shit!"

"W-Where is what?" asked a frighten Sasuke.

"Don't play dumb with me! You now what!" shouted Itachi.

**SLAP!**

"I-I don't know what your talking about, Itachi!"

**KICK!**

"LIAR! I know, your hiding my drugs!"

**PUNCH!**

"I swear aniki, I'm not!"

**SMACK!**

"I don't want to hear your lies!"

**BANG!**

Two hours later Itachi finally stopped beating on Sasuke when he was blessed unconsciousness, he then left the house. Sasuke woke up a few minutes later, struggling to stand. When he sat up to fast, and it looked like the room was spinning on him. Both of his legs were covered in purplish blue bruises, deep red slashes going across his arms that had a mixture of fresh crimson liquid still coming out with dried blood, and had a bruised on his neck that looked like a hand print. The left side of his forehead had a wide gash between his eyebrow, his right eye was so swollen it didn't even look like he had an eye, two sliced open cuts on his cheeks, that were still gushing out blood, and a busted up lip.

Sitting up against the wall, Sasuke ripped his shirt and used it to cover his bleeding arms. He sat still, trying to save what little strength he had left. "Heh heh...It looks like Itachi really wanted to kill me this time...I wonder, if it'd be better if I died?," Sasuke asked as he talked to himself, not knowing what to do. He closed his eyes waiting for death to claim him. But when he shut his eyes from the world, he thought back to that girl he met in the park last Sunday.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was getting out of the house one night, not wanting to get another beating from the older Uchiha. Attempting to walk Sasuke found himself in front of the local park. Then crawling up the steps of a jungle gym he layed down to sleep for the night. But his rest was interrupted by swift kick to his ribs. Groaning Sasuke looked up to find a girl what he thought looked about seven or eight, standing over him. Annoyed he asked, "What are you doing here, kid?"

The girl was wearing a dark tan jacket with black thread patterns along the side, and black ankle length jeans that showed off her black motorcycle boots. Her hood was over her face so you could only see a faint outline of her face. But what really froze Sasuke to the spot was her eyes, they glowed with moon. They were a pupil less silvery color. He then reached out hand and waved it across her face.

She didn't like it to much and slapped his hand way."Oi chicken ass! Do you do that, to everyone, you meet?" snapped the girl.

"You can see?," questioned the Uchiha.

If he could see her face, he would have seen an a annoyed expression. "Well duh!! If I didn't see you, I would have tripped over you."

"Ohh.."

"...idiot," said the little girl under her breath.

"What was that?! You little snot nosed brat!"

"What are you losing your hearing too!"

"Listen brat, isn't it past your bed time?"

"No. Isn't it past yours?"

"Hey, I'm older then you so respect your enlders!"

"Hah! You act more like a child then an elder."

"I'm eleven, so that intiles me to boss you around!"

"Oh I'm so afraid!"

"You better be kid!

"Oh for the love of god! I'm not a kid! I'm the same age is you, dumb ass!"

"W-WHAT! Your lieing!"

"No I'm not! Here is my identification card,"she handed it over to him. Sasuke looked it over and found out she wasn't lieing. This little girl was indeed eleven years old.

"Looks like your telling the truth," he said as he handed her the card.

"Well duh. Chicken Butt!"

"Hey watch it, you little cunt!"

"What'd you call me? You piece of shit!"

"L-i-t-t-l-e c-u-n-t."

"That's what I thought, Chicken Ass!"

"My hair does not, look like a chicken's ass!"

"Who said any thing about your hair!"

"Damn smart ass."

"But dude, have you really looked in the mirror before, your hair does look like a chicken's ass!"

"It does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does not."

"It does too!"

"Ha so you finally admit it!" grinned the girl.

"Damn it!"

It was about five minutes later and neither of them said any thing. "You know, your really boring," they both said at the same time. They both snapped out of their own thoughts and begin to scowl at one another.

"No, I'm not," both said deepening their scowls.

"Stop copying me!" they both said.

"No you stop copying me!," and again they answered at the same time.

Both repeating every thing in perfect harmony said, "God, your annoying."

"Stop that!" both said in union. Then Sasuke say the hilarity in it.

"Jinx!," he called it. "You owe me a soda."

"Damn, you suck."

Sasuke stuck out his tongue at the girl. She replied, "No thank you, I use toilet paper."

Embarsset he stayed quiet. Not liking the silence any longer she decided to speak up.

"Oi chicken butt!," Sasuke sent her a glare which she ignored. "The name's Hinata Taisho. What about you?"

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, nice to met you Sasuke."

"The pleasure is all mine, Hinata." They both shuck hands and started another pointless argument.

****

'Why, am I thinking of that little brat?,' Sasuke asked himself. He soon heard the door open, and foot steps against the floor. Snapping his eyes open, thinking it was Itachi back for another beating. But instead he found it was Hinata standing over him.

"Hey, what's up chicken butt?" said his only friend.

"What are you doing here?" choked out Sasuke.

"Well what do you expect. The prince always comes to rescue, the beautiful princess," she said with a grin.

**End Flash Back...**

Sasuke lightly chuckled as he turned to look at his so called prince. Hinata was staring at him with a puzzled expression. They both stared at each other for a long time. Hinata was searching his black eyes, trying to find out if he would be okay. Sasuke studied her orbs with warmth as he pushed back his painful past. Unknown to them, the dawn was coming to an end, and only the clear skies remained. But they didn't care.

"Hina-chan, I don't think, I can face Itachi again."

"I know...what do we tell Ino?"

"Call the others. I think its time they knew the whole story."

"...you positive about this," questioned a worried Hinata.

"Yeah, they deserves to know."

"Kay," Hinata said, she was heading down stairs with her two dogs following her, when her brother called out to her.

"Hina-chan, I think you should tell them, about your past too."

"...maybe," she looked away from him and left him to be by himself for a while.

****

It was still around five in the morning, and some of the gang was there, but were waiting for Kiba and Shino. Ino and Sai each were laying down on one of the tables, TenTen was looking over some papers about the club, Lee was doing push ups, Hinata was on a bar stool, and Sasuke was against the wall.

"Hey, are we going to start this meeting or what," asked an inpatient Ino.

"Be patient Ino. We're waiting for Kiba and Shino," said Sasuke.

"Fine."

Two pairs of fluffy ears pricked up, Sheena and Dingo let out an excited bark towards the door. Kiba walked in with two bags full of McDonald's food and Shino was carrying the drinks, Akmaru was trailing behind them. When Akmaru saw the other two dogs, they all began to nip and play around with each other.

"Guys, what took you so long?" asked Ino.

"The stupid McDonald's people were slow," said Kiba as he passed the food around. "So, why are we all here anyway?!"

"Yeah dude, I'd like to know that as well?" said Sai. The others all agreed and turned to Hinata who turned to Sasuke.

"I asked Hina to call you all."

"Why? Couldn't it have waited until it was at least a descent hour. Like this afternoon?" TenTen asked.

"No. What I wanted to talk about...is my past," said Sasuke in a low voice.

"HUH?!" was what everyone said minus Hinata and Sasuke.

"B-But you hardly talk about your past," exclaimed Lee.

"Yeah man, that's like a taboo for you," said Ino. They all agreed with that.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "Well thanks a lot."

"Sorry but its true."

"Anyway, you guys get comfortable, this is going to take a while." The gang all gathered around Sasuke like he was reading them a bed time story. They were munching on the food or slurping their coffee, eyes a little wide from either shock that he was going to open up to them or they were a bit excited.

****

It was around seven and they missed about half of their first period, but no one cared. No one moved, it was complete silence. Hinata just sat there watching them, having looks of horror, pity, and worry. Sasuke was calm through out his whole story and now was waiting for them to snap out of it.

Shino was taking it all in but had a question, "Sasuke, can I ask you some thing?"

"Go ahead, Shino."

"How did you find Kakashi again?"

Looking at Hinata, Sasuke and her both blushed a deep red color. "You don't want to know."

"...Fair enough."

"Any more questions?"

"Yeah, why did you changed your last name to Hatake?"

"I didn't want Itachi to find me, so I changed it to my godfather's, Kakashi Hatake."

Kiba spoke next, "Dude, Kakashi is your godfather?!"

"Yes."

"Damn, I feel sorry for you."

"Geee, thanks Kiba."

"But man, why'd you want to change your last name to that pervert's?!"

"Believe me, I didn't want too."

"I'll say. Almost every cop in the city has picked him up, outside one of the strip clubs."

"...He REALLY needs a girlfriend.," said TenTen.

"You got that right."

Ino asked next, "Sasuke."

He turned his eyes to met Ino's, "Yes, Ino?"

"I don't want you to do the bet any more."

"Why?"

"Its not worth it...I saw how you reacted when you saw Itachi."

Hinata and Sasuke flinched at the memory, "But Ino, what about Shika the garbage?"

"You don't have to worry about that. Let me deal with Shika the garbage," smirked Ino.

Sasuke felt relieved he didn't have to play a girl but his pride was another thing. "Ino, I appreciate the offer. But a bets a bet and I won't back down, just yet."

For the second time that day, Sasuke shocked the entire group. Hinata was a little afraid to ask, but she did, "Why..would you want to continue to be a girl?"

"You should know, Hinata. I never like to back down from anything."

"Dude your either very brave or VERY stupid," said Kiba.

"Yeah man, considering you all ready have a guy falling for you," said TenTen as she shook her head.

Kiba and Lee spit out their drinks in shock, Ino and Sai gave Sasuke a werid look, and Hinata slapped her forehead at TenTen's big mouth. Sasuke was silent then he slowly looked over at TenTen's direction, "W-What are y-you t-talking about T-T-TenTen?"

Completely missing the warning signs from both Sasuke and Hinata, she answered, "Oh come on Sasuke, stop acting like you don't know. It was so obvious to everyone else...I mean the guy was practically following you with his eyes. Plus he even left his number. "

"Damn Lady Sasuke, decided to switch teams?"

"I swear to fucking-"

"Fucking me! Well who would have thought, your so straight forward."

"Shut up, Sai! Nows not the time," said Ino as they watched the drama unfold.

"Thanks Ino,"said Sasuke then he growled at TenTen. "Who gave me, their number Tenni?"

"That blond guy from table nine."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Then I wouldn't have agreed to still play a girl!" yelled Sasuke.

TenTen finally sensing the danger, moved about ten feet away from him. "W-Well, I thought you know," nervously giggled TenTen.

"If I'd known, I won't be asking you!"

"I thought Hinata told you!"

"TENNI!," shouted Hinata.

"Hey if I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

"Hinata! You know about this too! When we're you going to tell me!"

"Uhhh..about that. We where going to keep it a secret," said Hinata, her voice getting smaller with each word.

"Assholes! Your both assholes!," shouted Sasuke.

"Actually," Hinata corrected. "I'm the bitch. She's the asshole." TenTen nodded her head in agreement. "Yep."

Hinata recognized a glint in her brother's eyes and knew it wasn't good. She yelled at TenTen as she bolted up the stairs, "Run like the wind, Tenni!" TenTen didn't have to be told twice as she followed Hinata. Sasuke was hot on their trail, "I'm not done with you, two yet!"

**Boom**

"AAHHHH!"

**Crash**

"Damn it Sasuke! You broke my door!"

"That's not all, I'm going to break!"

"CCCRRRAAPPPP!"

**Thump**

"Look out Hinata!"

**Bang**

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Come on Sasuke, your over reacting!" yelled TenTen.

"Do any of you, have to pretend to be a boy, and have a girl hit on you!"

"Uhhh..."

"No."

"Hey, think of it this way, Sasuke. Now you can finally figure out, if your guy or straight!"

"TENTEN!!" shouted Sasuke.

"Tenni! Your not helping."

**Smack**

"You can't hide in that room forever!"

"We're in deep shit."

"Oh we're way past being in shit, Tenni. We're fucking digging our own grave's!"

****

Shino turned to the younger remaining members of the group as they laughed. He asked Kiba, "These are the people we have to deal with..."

Kiba said, "What can I say, their our friends...But it's frustrating isn't it?"

"I'll say, their worse then you, Kiba."

"I'm sitting right here!" an annoyed Kiba said.

"I know...sign, I really need to start hanging out with people my own age."

****

**Hey what'd you think?**

**I don't like how this chapter turned out, so I might rewrite it.**

**Well that's it for now, Bye!**


	6. Love at First Sight?

**Hello! **

**I finally have time to update another chapter! Since I have mountains of paper work!! I'm telling you, I now understand what those poor Hokage's must have went through.**

****

The teenagers were all still hanging out at the club, watching Sasuke try to catch Hinata and TenTen. Shino and Kiba have already left, both had to go to work. They were all late for class, but when were they ever on time, so it was no big deal if they missed a few periods. But Ino was sitting on the table with her legs crossed and head in her hands, thinking really hard. 'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something,' thought Ino, she then had a flash back of that girl, Matsuri from last night. "Oh fuck!"

"Huh? What's wrong Ino?" asked Sai.

"DUDE'S, STOP FOOLING AROUND!," shouted Ino. Sasuke stopped chasing Hinata and TenTen, who were taking cover behind a table. Lee and Sai looked at her a confused gaze. "We forgot about school."

None of them understood and just looked at Ino with a 'What The Hell' look.

"Umm...Ino, I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say this," Sai said as a few heads nodding. "But when have you ever cared about school?"

Hitting her forehead Ino said " I don't, but we did promise to show Matsuri around the school, TODAY!"

The gang were all trying to remember but Hinata broke them out of it, "Crap! Ino's right, we did promise Matsuri."

"I guess your right Ino, " shrugged TenTen.

"Of course I am, I'm always right...At least sometimes," she quietly said the last part to herself.

"Uhhh...now we have to go to school," wined Sasuke.

"My youthful friends, we shouldn't get down about school," exclaimed Lee. "We should all stay positive and have a great time at school!"

TenTen had a 'are you nuts' face, Sai looked a like he pitied his poor friend, Sasuke had a blank expression on, Ino just shook her head at him, and Hinata raised an eyebrow and just stared at him. "Lee." spoke Hinata.

"Yes, my youthful flower?"

"Have you EVER had a great day at SCHOOL before?"

Lee went quiet, he was trying to remember when he had a good day at school, but he found nothing. He shrugged, "Your right, I don't think I have...It is school after all."

"OH Thank God!," shouted TenTen as she bear hugged Lee. "I thought we lost you, Lee."

"I think, I scared myself there for a second too."

They all had a round of laughs, when Ino looked back at the clock. It was now almost nine and they missed about two periods. "Hey guys, I think we better go," said Ino as she turned back to them. "It's almost nine."

"Oh shit," Hinata exclaimed, her eyes widen.

"What's up with you sis?" asked Sasuke.

"We missed Kakashi-sensei's class."

Sasuke lost all color to his face. "Fuck! My dad's going to kill me!" Sasuke was then running around like a chicken that lost his head. He was trying to put his shoes on and at the same time he was looking for his bag. The others watched him as he went back and forth the club. He was just about to walk out the door when he turned to see the group just sitting there. "Hey! Get your ass's in the car NOW!" shouted Sasuke.

"Yes mom," they all said at once. They began to move around slowly, each taking their time. But Sasuke wasn't a patient person when it come to his life on the line.

"I said NOW DAMN IT!"

"We're coming, we're coming," said Hinata as she and the others walked to the door.

"Yeah mom, don't have to get your panties in a twist," Sai said.

Sasuke said as he walked out the door,"I just don't want to be late, then I already am."

"Vixen, your brother really is a square," Sai told her.

"You don't know the half of it."

****

They arrived at school at nine-thirty to find Kakashi waiting for them in front of the school doors. Each of them turned to Sasuke as he went paler then before, stare at his dad. "Bro you go first."

"Yeah, right behind you Sasuke," replied Sai, he was lying through his teeth.

"Why do I have to go first!" said Sasuke.

"Well here's an idea...oh maybe it's because he's your dad!," stated TenTen.

"B-But!"

"No buts, just get going."

"SASUKE U. HATAKE! If your not in here, in four seconds, your grounded for a year!" shouted Kakashi, his gaze was on Sasuke as he tired to hide behind Hinata. But Hinata was having none of that and pushed him out the door. "Be a man for once in your life!"

"Damn it Hina-chan. Your such a traitor!"

"Three seconds left." yelled Kakashi as he burned a hole through his son's head.

Sasuke turned to his friends with a puppy pout of his own, hoping at least one of them to fall for it. But they all pointed to where his father stood, giving him a 'there's no way in hell! I'll help you' expression. Sasuke gave them a glare as he rushed to where his father was.

Looking down, Sasuke refused to met Kakashi's glare. "Sasuke...What is our one rule in the house?" asked the older Hatake, he circled around his son like a shark.

"...uhhh...go to college?"

"No. The other one."

"Ummmm...get good grades?"

"No! It's be on time! I can't believe you! You may ditch your other classes, but you sure as hell don't ditch mine!"

"...What about you?"

"W-What are you talking about?!" stammered Kakashi, looking like his been caught stealing.

"Your one to talk, your never on time...And don't you have a class right now?" Sasuke said having a huge grin across his face.

"T-T-This is not about me. It's about that fact that y-"

"Your right, it is about the fact, that YOU also missed two class periods."

Kakashi went silent as he watched Sasuke circle around him. "H-H-How did you know about THAT!"

"Oh I didn't know...you just told me," grinned Sasuke.

"W-What!"

"Hatake, didn't you even bother to change your cloths from yesterday?"

"Ummmm...It was laundry day."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"Well then explain to me, why Kiba told me, one of the officer's picked you up this morning outside of a strip club?"

"...I ummm..."

"I'm waiting."

"...Fine I got nothing."

"So..."

"So your off the hock..." mumbled Kakashi as he looked away.

"Thank you dad...I knew you would see it my way."

Kakashi was staring at Sasuke, he knew something was bothering him. "Hey, what's with you?"

"Huh?...Nothing, why do you ask?" questioned Sasuke.

Kakashi didn't say but kept staring at him, until he recognized that same face from so many years ago. "...You saw Itachi, didn't you."

Sasuke stayed silent, but nodded his head.

"Where?"

"Last night at the club."

"Do you want to leave?"

"...no, I have nothing to fear from him anymore. I knew I'd face him again one day, and I'm going to show him he can't control me, ever again."

"Just be careful. We don't know why he's here, and don't go looking for him either."

"Oh, come on. A little revenge never hurt."

"Heheheheheheh...I'm afraid it does son," giggled Kakashi as he pulled out picture's from when Sasuke was Sayuri. "I'm sure, these prove it."

Sasuke stood in horror. "H-How and where did you get those?!"

"Oh, from a wonderful little vixen."

Grabbing the photos, Sasuke ripped them up. He then turned to lock eyes with a nervous Hinata. 'Oh fuck! He found out about the pictures,' thought Hinata.

"Hina-chan, your in deep shit," said TenTen.

"Yeah, I'd run if I were you," said Sai. Lee and Ino nodded in agreement.

"It was nice knowing you, Hina."

"I'm not dead yet, Sai."

"No, but your going to be."

"HUH?!," turning around Hinata found herself facing an angry Sasuke. "Uhhh...I can explain."

"Oh really, I'm sure I would just love to hear it."

"W-Well I k-know your K-Kakashi's son and every thing, but-"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wait, hear me out," said Hinata then she looked over at Kakashi. "He told me long ago that he always wanted to have a DAUGHTER. So I thought here's his chance...." Grinned Hinata as she dug her grave even deeper.

'Bad move Hina,' thought the others as Sasuke screamed.

"HINATA!!"

'I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut,' thought Hinata as she ran from the angry Hatake. The gang, plus Kakashi watched them until Lee asked, "Hey if their so fast, why do they always fail gym each year?" Ino looked at Sai, Sai looked at TenTen, and TenTen looked at Kakashi. He just shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea." TenTen begins to walk toward the school, "Come on, lets go. They'll work it out on their own." They each followed TenTen into the building.

****

"Ahhhhhhhh! Come on, Sasuke! Can't you take a joke?"

"Not this time, Hinata!"

"B-But Sasu-" was all Hinata said as she slammed into someone hard. Hinata was on top rubbing her hurt head, not noticing she was sitting on some guy. She heard a groan and looked down, to find herself staring into ocean blue eye's. Hinata and the boy seemed to be in a trance as they both gazed at each other.

"Oi! Should I leave, so you two can stare at each other in privacy?" laughed Sasuke. They both realized what they were doing and jumped away from each other. Looking away they had a massive blush across their face's. 'hmmm...I've never seen my sister blush this hard, in her life,' thought a grinning Sasuke.

"Ummm...s-s-sorry a-about t-that," stuttered Hinata.

"It's okay. It was an accident, no harm done," said the boy.

Blushing Hinata looked down, 'Why can't I face him? He's just like any other boy ...or is he?' she thought.

"Please excuse, my sister's rude behavior," said Sasuke as he grabbed the boy's attention. "I'm Sasuke Hatake, and you are."

"Oh, I'm Naruto Namikaze," said the blond boy with blue eye's. He and Sasuke shook hands, then he turned back to Hinata. "And you are miss?"

"I-I-I-I'm H-Hinata T-Ta-Taisho," said Hinata as she looked down.

Naruto smiled and shook her hand, "Hinata, what a beautiful name."

Hinata's blush was growing into a more deeper red, "T-Thank you." She was soon pressing her fingers together. 'What the fuck! Hinata doesn't stutter or poke her finger's together!" thought a confused Sasuke.

"It was nice meeting both of you, but I have to go to class," Naruto looked at Hinata with a slightly sad expression. He lifted her right hand and kissed it."It was a pleasure meeting you, Hinata-hime." With that Naruto left, leaving a gaping Sasuke and a tomato red Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan, you okay?" Sasuke looked over to her, but found that she was passed out on the had a wide grin and her whole face was burning bright red. '...Naruto Namikaze. hmmmm...looks like Hina-chan was right, this is going to be one hell of a year, indeed,' Sasuke thought as he picked up Hinata and went inside the school building.

****

It was almost lunch and Hinata was still thinking about Naruto Namikaze. 'How come I can't get him out of my head?...It's not like I like him...right, maybe its a faze or something,' she wasn't paying attention to anything around her, until she felt a poke. Looking behind her, Hinata found herself looking into TenTen's eyes. TenTen passed a note to Hinata and she began to read it.

'Hey what's wrong with you?'

'Nothing Tenni,' wrote down Hinata.

'Oh don't give me, that crap! You keep staring into space, and you have this sparkle in your eye's as well.'

'I do not!'

'Yes you do.'

'I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong with me!'

'Don't make me get Ino.'

'....alright, this morning when Sasuke was chasing me, I ran into this handsome boy.'

'So?'

'Tenni, I don't think you understand me. For some reason, I couldn't look him in the eye!'

'WTF!'

'Yeah I know! Plus I was stuttering and I was blushing like crazy!'

'Holy shit!....Is this for real? Well I'm pretty sure, I did every thing I wanted in life...'

'...what?!'

'Oh come on, like you don't know.'

'HUH!?'

'Ugh....it means the world must be coming to an end...'

'Fuck you'

'Don't be like that, you know it's true.'

'Yea, I guess your right.'

'AWWWWWWW! But the good news is that our little Hinata has a crush!'

'Shut up Tenni!'

'Oh, I see what you mean by the blushing.'

'Enough already!'

'So what's the boy's name.'

'...no comment.'

'Hina-chan! Spit it out!'

'No'

'Hinat! I'll get Ino!'

'It's Naruto.'

'You don't mean THE Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, do you?'

'....yes.'

'....DAMN. Your almost bad as Sasuke, with your love life.'

'Hey!'

"Girls. Is there something you'd like you share with the class?"

"HUH?!" both Hinata and TenTen looked up to find their math teacher, Kurenai Yuhi. She was the only respectable, intelligent and independent women in their school. Kurenai was also very beautiful, she had messy dark hair, amazing red orbs, flawless pale skin, and a body must male teachers stared at for hours. But she also had an iron fist when it come to all the horny morons in the world. She was a great math teacher, many of the math teachers where jealous of her because she had a secret teaching method, that usually helped students understand the material much better. She hardly gave out any homework and she always helped each one of her students if they failed. She was normally nice and caring to all her students but ever since her boyfriend, Asuma Sarutobi, got her pregnant, she turned into a bitch. If you talked to loud or even dropped a simple pencil on the ground, you'd have detention for the next week. So many of her students would ditch like cowards or the braver ones would stay out of her way. Or some times someone like Hinata, would love to push her buttons just to get a raise from Kurenai.

"No Kurenai-sensei, there is nothing to share with the class," Hinata said a little too sweetly.

Kurenai's left eye twiched, but she then noticed the note that TenTen was trying to hide. "Oh really, well then what do you call this?" said Kurenai as she took the note from TenTen's hands and lifted up to Hinata's face. But Hinata just kept her eye's with her teacher, never once glancing at the paper. Hinata grabbed the note with lightning speed, then crumbled it into a ball and put it in her mouth. After a few seconds of chewing Hinata swallowed it with one gulp.

"Sensei, what are you talking about there's nothing there?"

Kurenai's anger was boiling over from her horribly day so far and Hinata had made it the last straw. "HINATA TASIHO, GET OUT! OUT!!"

With that Hinata grabbed her bag and was out the door, TenTen was not far behind. "Hina-chan, must you always pick a fight with Kurenai-sensei."

"Heheheheh....Tenni admit it, its fun and plus we get to leave class early."

"sign...You just wanted to get lunch early, huh."

"You know me to well Tenni," giggled Hinata.

"IF that Namikaze boy likes you back, I prey that he'll learn how to control you."

"Tenni, you know it would never work. After all he's a prep and I'm....well, I guess you could call me an outcast. We both are from different worlds."

"You never know, he could be the one for you."

"Yeah, that will be the day," laughed Hinata as she walked on ahead.

"I'm willing to bet all my money on it," said TenTen.

"You say some thing?"

"Nope."

****

As soon as the bell rang, hunger teenagers were pushing to get to the cafeteria first. Their were many lines to different food vendors, sort of like the mall food court. But the more high class students had their own special meals for themselves. The meals were normally from the finest of chef's food, like fresh roast beef, finger sandwiches, and dessert that melted in your mouth. In the building there were round tables placed any where. But by the windows, there was a table that only the popular kids sat at.

"Oi Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was sitting by the far end of the table looking over the crowds. "...huh?, did you say some thing, Sakura?" still looking through the massive students. Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, Choij, and Neji knew some thing must of happened to their friend to make him act like this. Temari was watching a handsome young man walk across the room, to even care.

"Hey what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Look at me when I'm talking at you, Naruto," Sakura said firmly.

Naruto recognized the sound in her voice and whipped his head around. "Yes, Sakura."

"What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Naruto, you do realize you keep staring into the crowd, like your looking for someone," stated Kankuro.

"That's right. So who ya looking for?" asked Sakura.

Looking down, Naruto was trying to hide the blush creeping on to his face. But luck was not on his side today, for Shikamaru and Sakura saw it. 'Must be a girl problem....I feel pity the fool. Oh well he'll learn sooner or later girls can be a real drag.'

"So who's the lucky girl?" grinned Sakura. "Is it the girl you met at the club last night?"

"No Sakura....she was even more gorgeous then Sayuri could ever be."

"WOW! Someone is in love at first sight."

Naruto was beet red, "W-WHAT?!"

Neji was secretly enjoying his friend's embarrassment. "Don't try and hide it. Your face tells it all."

"Naruto, Neji's right. So stop beating around the bush and spill it," said Choij.

"Ok," so Naruto began his tale of the beautiful maiden that fell on him. When he was finished Sakura and Temari were giggling like two fan girls and the guys were all placing bets.

"I knew I shouldn't of told them," signed Naruto.

"So, when are we going to met this Hinata girl?" asked Sakura.

"Hey Naru, you didn't tell us her last name. It isn't Hinata Tasiho, is it?" questioned Shikamaru.

"Yeah that's her name. How did you know that?"

"You know, now that I think about it, that name does sound familiar," said Sakura as she thought it over.

"It does ring a bell." said Neji.

"hmmm... it sure does," said Kankuro.

"Shikamaru-san, you don't think it's that Hinata Tasiho, do you?" asked Gaara

"Huh?!" Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, and Sakura looked to Shikamaru, Gaara, Choij, and Temari in confusion.

"She's the only Tasiho in the whole school," said Shikamaru.

"So it would seem," Gaara was soon lost in thought about that junior he met in the halls.

"Hey you guys, mind telling us what you know," asked Naruto.

Gaara and Shikamaru shared a look then turned back to the annoyed Naruto. "Have any of you heard of the legendary Goddess of Konoha High?"

****

On the other side of the school, sat a tired Hinata and TenTen. Sasuke and Sai were playing cards on the opposite side of the tree. Until they all heard Ino yell out to them. "Hey Ino! So did ya find Matsuri?" asked TenTen.

"Yep," she pointed to Matsuri behind her. Matsuri had a bitter look on her face and was lost in thought. Now Matsuri was normally a very quiet girl and knew how to keep her anger in check. But as soon as you piss her off, she attacked like a blood thirsty beast. She also spoke her mind more and let things slip out once in awhile.

Hinata opened one of her eye's toward Matsuri. "Mat-chan, what's wrong with you?"

"I ran into that slut, Temari."

That stopped everyone and they all turned to Matsuri with 'What the hell did you say' looks. Matsuri didn't like how the others were looking at her, "What's with the looks?" They still stared in shock at the coldness of her voice. 'It looks like I was wrong. Mat-chan's no mouse, she's a cat that knows how to use her hidden claws. I wonder......when those claws won't be afraid to show themselves around others,' thought Hinata was a grin.

"...don't tell me your friends with that bitch," Matsuri said very coldly.

Sasuke and Sai broke out of their shock and yelled, "Hell no!"

"I'd rather be friends with a flesh eating zombie then with that slut," said Hinata.

"Even if Temari and I were the last females on earth, along with two guys. I'd kill her just to make sure, no sluts were born," Ino snapped.

"I'd rather face death then be her friend," said TenTen.

"Oh thank God! I was worried there for a second," Matsuri laughed.

"So what's the story with the slut," asked Ino.

"She's my neighbor and-"

"Wait, that slut lives by you!" Ino, TenTen, and Hinata exclaimed.

Matsuri nodded.

"Damn...I feel sorry for you," said TenTen.

"Yeah man, that must be worst then death," Hinata said.

"You have no idea," Matsuri shuttered. "I've only been there for about a week and I've heard more screaming and moaning then all the porn in my life."

"You watch porn!" said Sasuke, Ino, and TenTen in disgust. Matsuri closed her mouth, thinking that she wouldn't be friends with them any time soon. Hinata and Sai smacked them behind the head. "Oi, don't act like you've never watched porn before!" scolded Sai.

"Yeah! If I remember correctly, we used to watch porn and place bets on which guy, would get a boner first," Hinata spoke in an annoyed voice.

"You guys aren't so innocent as you pretend to be!" spoke Sai.

"Now apologize," said Hinata.

"Sorry Matsuri," they said at once.

"Like you mean it."

"We're sorry Matsuri," their tone of their voices changed.

"It's alright," sweat dropped Matsuri. "Damn Hinata, you have them whipped," whispered Matsuri.

"Thank you."

TenTen whispered to Matsuri, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You'll be just like us, soon enough."

Matsuri would have shuttered at the thought, but for some reason she didn't mind. 'I like Hinata, she reminds me of that little boy who helped me all those years ago.'

"Anyway...Mat-chan," Ino spoke. Matsuri looked over at her. "What happened between you and the slut?"

"Oh...well here it goes..." Matsuri began to tell Ino about her encounter with the slut.

**Flash Back....**

Matsuri was lost in the halls looking for her science class. She had already missed the bell and was late. 'Fuck! First day of school and I'm already late. So much for my great day,' she thought bitterly. Not looking to were she was going Matsuri bumped into a guy and was about to fall, but two strong arms rapped around her.

Matsuri looked up to find a handsome boy holding her up. She began to shake in fear and pushed him from her, "I-I'm sorry..."

The red haired boy noticed her shaking was getting worse. He put a hand on her head and stroked her hair like a dog. "Don't worry about it kid."

With that being said, Matsuri snapped, "I'm not a kid!"

"Are you sure? Cuz' you sure are short enough to be one....freshman," said the amused boy.

"I'm a junior! You fucking asshole!"

"Oh would you look at that. She has an attitude!"

"Jerk!"

"Hmmm...I hardly get that..."

"Your so frustrating!"

"Thank you! Now I get that alot," said the grinning boy. 'What's up with this? I'm not the kind of guy, to tease anyone...but this girl, I enjoy getting her so worked up. I haven't had this much fun, since I met that little girl all those years ago....Who is she?'

"Uhhhh! Can you just tell me where room 316 is?" asked Matsuri. The boy pointed his finger behind her. Matsuri turned around to find her class, 'I walked down these halls three times and I kept passing it!' She then turned to the boy and said, "Thanks."

"Hey,what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Would I recognize it off of The Most Wanted List?"

Matsuri turned as she was about to open the door. "Maybe."

'I should have ditched this period,' Matsuri thought. She was paired up with the slut of the school, Temari. 'My life sucks!'

"Hey girl, your doing it wrong!"

"I have a name."

"Does it look like I care."

"Slut."

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me."

"You better watch it."

"Whatever."

"And your still putting it in wrong."

"I am not. It's supposed to be this color."

"No, its not. It's supposed to be red, not pink."

"You have to mix it more, moron."

"No you have to add more chemicals."

"You don't even know the name of the chemical, do you?"

".....Maybe I don't, but I do know you have to add this one."

"Huh? No Don't-"

**BANG!**

Matsuri was covered in pinkish red chemicals that was thick and squishy. "I really hate my life."

**End Flash Back.....**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" everyone was cracking up at the story.

"I'm glad my displeasure, pleases you," said Matsuri.

"hahahah......sorry Matsuri but its so funny," choked out Hinata.

"Don't feel bad, Matsuri," said Sasuke. "Hina-chan and I blow up, half the science room last year."

"Oh I forgot about that," Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Really?" asked Matsuri.

"Yep," both Hinata and Sasuke answered.

"So Mat-chan, how did you get the stuff off you?" asked TenTen.

"uhhhhhh....It took freaking two hours just to get that crap off," Matsuri wined.

"Hey Mat-chan....do you have advanced science?" questioned Sai. That stopped their laughing, they all were wondering, why Sai would ask a weird question out of the blue, like that.

"Yes."

"Well that explains a lot."

"What do you mean Sai?" asked Ino.

"Normally science teachers wouldn't let their students mix chemicals until next semester. Only advanced students do that, early on."

"So Mat-chan, are you some sort of smart girl like Hinata?" asked TenTen.

"I guess," said Matsuri.

"But don't think I forgot, about that little side story of that red head boy," grinned TenTen.

Matsuri had a faint blush on her cheeks, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Sure you do."

"So...did you get his name?" asked Ino.

"No."

"awwww....Mat-chan is this your first crush?" asked Hinata. Blushing even deeper, Matsuri kept quiet. "Oh, it is! How cute! Was it love at first sight?"

"I won't be talking Hinata! Was it love at first sight for you?" giggled TenTen and Sasuke.

It was now Hinata's turn to blush a deep red. "I-I don't k-know what...y-your talking a-about."

"Sure."

"What are you guys hidding?" asked Ino, Matsuri, and Sai.

"Oh! I forgot to-"

"YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!"

They all turned to the sound of Lee's voice as he came running over to them. "What's up Lee?" asked Hinata. She changed the subject as quicky as she could. 'Thank you God for Lee!'

"I got....g-good news..for I-Ino..." Lee was trying to catch his breath.

"What?!" said Ino.

"I just found out from Kakashi-sensei, that the whole English 12 students...are doing a paired project. And-"

"Awww man....I hate those stupid projects," wined TenTen.

"Why do we always have to do projects?," signed Sasuke.

"....I don't mind, I usually have my partner do all the work, anyway," said Hinata.

"Why didn't I think of that," said TenTen and Sasuke.

"Cuz' your morons," stated Sai.

"Hey Lee, why would that make me happy?" questioned Ino.

"Yeah Lee! This makes me so sad now," wined Sasuke, TenTen, Hinata, and Matsuri.

"But you-" Lee was trying to talk but they weren't listening.

"Mat-chan...why are you sad?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah you don't have English 12?" said TenTen.

"Yes I do. I have a mixture of both junior and senior classes."

"Damn you are smart."

"Guys as I was saying-" Lee was cut off again.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Well there's the bell," said Sasuke. "Don't want to be late." Sasuke took off to his fifth class in a hurry.

"He really needs help," said Sai. The whole group nodded in agreement.

"So Mat-chan, what class do you have?" asked Ino.

"Study hall."

"Do you have Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yep."

"Awesome, were in the same class."

"Kurenai-sensei is a study hall teacher?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah! She just got the position today," said Ino.

"Good Luck," said Hinata and TenTen.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino and Matsuri.

"You'll see," they answered as they all walked to their next class, completely forgetting about Lee.

"Why do I even bother," said Lee as he slowly followed them.

****

**I know it's been awhile, sorry about that. But I have a life and I'll try to update sooner....maybe on Halloween or something.**

**Well tell me what you think, so review! **


	7. Feelings and Fights

Naruto was sitting in silence at the end of Shikamaru's tale, along with Sakura, Kankuro, and Neji. Each of them were all thinking of Hinata Taisho. 'Wow! That's one hell of a girl!,' thought Kankuro as he then wondered what she looked like. Sakura wasn't to happy what she heard, 'Uhgggg...how could Naruto even like someone like her. She is not right for him, I hope he doesn't even think of going after her.' Neji was thinking, 'Taisho? I wonder if this Hinata is the heir to the Taisho family. If she is, then father isn't going to like this....Hmmm it looks like I'll have to get some more information on this girl.' Naruto stayed quiet, deep in thought until he felt his friends gaze.

Naruto returnrd their looks with an annoyed one, "Hey what's with the looks?"

"Well...What are you going to do?" said Kankuro.

"Do you even have to ask Kankuro, Naruto would never date a loser like Hinata," smugly said Sakura.

"Sakura, I don't think we should judge her just yet, you never know she could be really sweet," replied Naruto as he got lost in his thoughts of Hinata.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one Sakura," said Neji. "She may be different from us, but isn't every one."

"Fine," Sakura wasn't happy how this was turning out. "I guess we should give her a chance."

**Ring!Ring!Ring!**

"...great, better get to class," said a tired Shikamaru. They each went thier separet ways but Sakura was in a bad mood. 'I don't like the sound of this Hinata girl, not one bit. I better keep an eye out for her.'

****

**RING!**

"Freedom!" Matsuri yanked the school doors open. "I get to go and leave all of this behind me until..." She stopped and hung her head. "tomorrow. I can't believe I have to put up with all of this again."

"Aww, cheer up Mat-chan. It couldn't have been that bad," said Hinata.

"Yeah right Hinata! You didn't warn us about Kurenai-sensei being a total bitch! She gave us a week of detention, just for not paying attention," half wined, half shouted Ino.

"Hey we told you good luck. Don't blame this on us, just cuz' you didn't get the hint." exclaimed TenTen.

"Uh! You could have just said it," Matsuri and Ino yelled.

"Where's the fun in that?" both TenTen and Hinata said.

"Thanks for nothing."

Hinata grinned, "Not a problem Mat-chan."

"Hina, where are the guys?" asked TenTen looking around the crowd.

Hinata took a pause, "Oh yeah! Their trying out for the soccer team."

"They play soccer?" said Matsuri.

"That's right Mat-chan," Hinata said. "But its mainly to keep the other team's away from them."

"Huh?"

"What she means is that, all the other team's beg Sasuke, Sai, and Lee to play on a their team. But the guys only play for one team, each year and its always soccer," explained Ino.

TenTen said, "Yep."

"Should we go watch?" asked Matsuri.

Ino, Hinata, and TenTen looked at one another and all said, "Nay." Then Ino said, "We can always go to the game next Friday to watch them," she notice Matsuri looked at her in confusion. "Oh the guys always make the team, so we only go to their games."

"Okay."

"Hey Hina, are we having the club open tonight?" asked TenTen.

"Yeah, it is a Friday after all."

"Which means..." Ino said happily.

"Here it comes."

"Fuck! I shouldn't have said any thing," said TenTen.

"What does it mean?" questioned Matsuri. TenTen and Hinata turned to her and said, "You'll see."

"Oh, don't worry Mat-chan. It just means we get to go SHOPPING!" exclaimed Ino and another voice.

"Huh?!" the girls said. They turned to the new voice to find, "Sai?!"

"What? You didn't honestly think I'd miss a shopping trip did you?" said Sai.

"Sai, I thought you were at the soccer try outs?"

"Oh I was Tenni, but I knew something would happen to you girls and I couldn't let that happen," said Sai.

"You ditched to go shopping didn't you?"

"Maybe. Now come on we have to get you girls out of these rags and into some real clothes." Sai said as he and Ino walked on ahead.

"Damn, I was hoping we only had to deal with Ino," TenTen said in a tired voice.

"It can't be that bad?"

Hinata and TenTen shared a look, "Mat-chan, your going to regret those words."

****

"Damn it! I can't believe Sai ditched us," complained Sasuke as he and Lee walked toward his car.

Lee was getting sick of Sasuke complaining like a girl. "Dude, drop it. Your just pissed that you lost your youthfulness to Naruto."

"I didn't lose!"

"No your right you didn't lose," said Lee. He turned to find Sasuke have a smug look across his face. "You were creamed into the ground."

"LEE!"

"What it's true."

"I was distracted!"

"Yeah, you were distracted by that Haruno girl."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were. You stared at her like she was a piece of meat."

"...." Sasuke was blushing like crazy to say any thing.

"Told ya," grinned Lee. "But I'd watch your back if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because Naruto looked like he was ready to kill you."

"Really?!"

"Duh! Couldn't you feel his gaze burning through your head."

"No."

Lee looked at him, "I swear something must be wrong with you."

"Hey!" yelled Sasuke. "......By the way Lee?"

"What?"

"Where are the girls?"

"It's friday Sasuke, were do you think."

"No wonder Sai ditched. Their at the mall."

"Yep."

"Should we go or met them at the club."

"We should save them from Ino and Sai or else we'll never hear the end of it."

"So true," Sasuke and Lee were in the car driving toward the mall when Sasuke remembered somthing. "Hey Lee, at lunch what were you trying to tell us."

"Oh now you want to know."

"Will you just tell me."

Lee signed and said, "I was talking about how the English project could help Ino get her revenge a little bit faster."

"How?!"

"Hinata's paired with Naruto."

Sasuke looked at Lee in shock then his shock turned into laughter. "Lee, you have to promise me you won't tell Hinata, about this."

"Why?!"

Sasuke was grinning, "Let it be a surprise for Monday."

****

Ino and Sai were going wild at the mall. Almost every store that sold clothes, they would have to go in. Every rack of cloths they had to look at and they just had to at least buy one or more things. TenTen, Hinata, and Matsuri were outside one store panting.

"W-What the h-h-hell is w-wrong with them," choked out Matsuri.

"T-Told you'd regret t-those words," said TenTen.

Hinata was sitting on the floor, catching her breath, "N-Now see w-why we don't l-like to shop with them."

"I never want to step in a mall again," swore Matsuri.

"That's how we felt when we first shopped with them," said both girls.

"Ladies get moving," said Sai. "We still have to go to the second floor."

"UHHHH!!" they wined. "KILL ME NOW!"

****

"Temari, did you just hear a scream," asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I think it said 'Kill Me Now' or something like that."

"Weird. Any way when are the guys going to be here?"

"They should be here," said Temari as she looked at the clock. "Weren't we suppose to meet at the food court?"

"I think so."

"Might as well go," said Temari. Sakura and Temari began to walk over to the food court. As they turned the corner they could hear Naruto's loud laughter. They soon spotted them in a table near the windows.

"Hey guys," greeted Sakura and Temari.

"Hey sis," said Naruto. Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru nodded their greetings. Choij said a quick hi then went back to eating his junk food. Kankuro didn't even bother greeting them he was to busy checking out the different girls that walked by. But there was one girl that caught his eye that was surrounded by friends, she had long indigo hair and dazzling blue eyes. Kankuro whistled to the girl and she didn't even bother to look at him. By then the others heared and turned to look at Kankuro, only to find him staring at Hinata Taisho.

****

"Hina, did a guy just whistle at you?" asked TenTen. Sai and Matsuri were confused on which guy just whistled at her.

"No idea," Hinata said. "Maybe he's losing his eye sight."

"Hina-chan, are you sure your not the one losing your vision," Ino questioned.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Ya'at'eeh girls!" shouted a familiar voice from behind them. They all turned to find Yiska and Taima strolling toward them. Yiska To'Lizhini, was an older man in his late twenties. Yiska was a funny, kind, and loving man to both his family and friends. He was kind of a worry wort as well, and he was also very protective of his pregnant wife, Taima. He wasn't the type of guy to be walked all over, well expect for his wife, and he sure as hell fought for what he believed was right. Yiska was a full-blooded Navajo, he had long black hair, dark brown eyes that almost looked black, and rough looking brown skin. Hinata's parents worked with the To'Lizhini's and were great friends with them. He and his wife Taima where like Hinata's guardians, they took her in when her parents passed away. To Hinata they were like an aunt and uncle then mother and father.

Taima To'Lizhini, was in her early twenties. She was a very beautiful women, who was caring a very treasured gift to her and her husband, Yiska. She was pregnant with twins, she had long black hair that reached her knees, hazel orbs, and chocolate soft skin. Taima was kind to anyone who knew or just met her, some would say her soft spoken voice was like an angle, yet no matter how kind her voice was or how her face glowed when she laughed or smiled, she was not someone you messed with. Most Navajos are naturally shy but she wasn't like every Navajo. Taima was a lot like Hinata, she didn't like a male trying to control her, hell it took four years for her to agree to go on one date with Yiska. She loved any challenge that crossed her path and would face it head on, she also didn't like the word 'no'. Her husband almost had heart attacks when she would ride horses, go on roller coasters while she was pregnant, but it never stopped her.

"Aunty Tai and Uncle Yiska!? What are you guys doing here?" greeted Hinata.

"Hey what's wrong with you, can't you even give us old people some hugs," pouted Yiska.

Taima gave a cross between an annoyed and anger look. "Who are you calling old, dear?"

"uhhhh...no one my lovely maiden," Yiska said in a charming prince way. Hinata, TenTen, Matsuri, and Taima looked at him like who the hell are you trying to fool. Ino and Sai were sighing in a dramatic way with a dreamy look in their eyes. Yiska was soon pulled away by one of the workers.

"How sweet," said Ino. They rest of the girls looked at them with your idiot looks. Ino and Sai were blabbing on and on how cool Yiska was and they just ignored them.

Hinata shook her head then turned back to Taima. "So why are you here anyway?"

"Oh there's going to be a little concert here today," Taima's eyes soon landed on Matsuri. "Hinata did you make a new friend?"

"Yeah," Hinata introduced Matsuri to Taima.

"Well, it is very nice to met you Matsuri."

Matsuri smiled, "You too, Mrs. To'Lizhina."

"Please just call me Tai."

"Alright."

"So Tai who's going to preform?" asked TenTen.

"We don't know. Yiska was just hired to set up the stage before five," Taima's face turned into a sweet innocent angle with an idea. "You know, we do need someone to test out the stage. I mean we already have the piano here. **Your **performance would be testing out the microphones, lights, and of course to make sure nothing falls or breaks. Since they just finished setting up. And it could also be a early goodbye gift to us."

"No way in hell," said an annoyed Hinata.

"Oh did I hear Hina-chans going to put on a show?" Ino sang.

"Really?! You hardly sing any more," said Sai.

"NO!" yelled the young Taisho.

"Awww. Don't be that way," wined Taima. "I'm sure Yiska wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't mind, what?" Yiska said as he walked up to them.

"Well Hinata just agreed to put on a little show. To test out the stage and as a early goodbye," Taima said in a voice that wasn't taking no for an answer. Matsuri was very impressed by her and yet very confused on what they were talking about.

"That's a great idea," said Yiska already catching on to his wife's plan.

"Please!!" wined Taima, Yiska, Ino, TenTen, and Sai with big puppy-dog eyes.

Hinata knew she was out numbered so she did what she had to do. "Fine," she mumbled.

"Yes!" all of them cheered. Ino told Matsuri she would understand very soon.

****

Naruto was angry at how Kankuro stared at her. Kankuro saw the look on Naruto's face and put up his hands in defence, "Hey it's not like you two are going out."

"We aren't..b-but-" Naruto said quietly, his anger soon long forgotten now was replaced with embarrassment.

Kankuro winked at him, "You want to don't you. I have to admit she is a good catch."

"You stay the hell away from her!"

"Yep you really got it bad."

"W-What?!"

Kankuro and the rest of the group minus Sakura, signed and then shook their heads. Kankuro said, "You'll understand hopefully soon Naruto...Good luck brat."

"Wait what are you guys saying-"

A soft melody from a piano was heard through out the hall. Then someone began to sing into a beautiful heartfelt song.

_Let me be with you tonight_

_Hold me in your arms forever once more_

_Lets leave this world far behind_

_And stay together for the end of time_

Each key played was in perfect tune. Then Hinata's fingers pressed the keys harder, making louder and somewhat more powerful tunes echo through the hall.

_You are all that I wish for_

_You are all that I need_

_You are the only one I love_

_You are the only one in my heart_

Her slender fingers began to slow down once more, as the melody began to soften...

_The sound of your laughter_

_Lifts my spirit_

_And when you smile_

_My pain fades away_

Hinata was getting lost in her music that she didn't realize the whole mall had their eyes on her. But even if she know it didn't stop her from putting even more emotion into the song.

_You are all that I wish for_

_You are all that I need_

_You are the only one I love_

_You are the only one in my heart_

The sweet melody, could easily make anyone cry, for it seemed to send such a romantic message. Hinata's eyes were closed, as she again let the music flow in her. Picking up the beat of her little song. She sang once more in perfect harmony with her music.

_I can't live this life without you_

_You make my world feel so complete_

_I can't be without you_

_My only love_

As she sang her last words, her fingers stopped slowly; until there was no more. A smile formed on her lips as she sighed. Then a loud cheer was heard through out the mall. Hinata quickly lifted her head in surprise, her face told all that she had forgotten she had an audience.

"Amazing," was all Naruto could find the words to say. The rest of his friend couldn't help but agree. Gaara had a small grin on his face at the end of the song, Shikamaru and Choij had a look of peace, Temari and Sakura were giggling like to love struck fools, and Neji was silent but enjoyed her performance very much, Kankuro...well he fell a sleep.

Gaara said, "If only my brother knew how to appreciate such wonderful music."

Naruto wasn't paying attention to them, his eyes followed Hinata's every move. He didn't even realize he was slowly moving towards her.

****

Hinata bowed to the crowd, then made her way to her friends cheering her on.

"Hinata you were awesome," said Matsuri. "You have such a beautiful voice."

Lee had tears in his eyes, "Hina-chan, you sing with so much youth!"

"Yep, Hina sure can sing like no other," said Sasuke. "Hey why did you sing a love song?"

"Thanks guys! And I have no clue why I sang that song," said Hinata. "So when did you guys get here?"

"Right when you began your song."

Ino and Sai high five Hinata and TenTen gave a big bear hug to her. They were soon cornering Hinata with a bunch of questions all at once and then they would all laugh at some stupid comment made by Sai or Ino.

Yiska had Taima in his arms, both watching Hinata laugh and smile. Taima whispered to Yiska, "She has grown into a strong, independent women."

"Yeah....Arashi and Izayoi would be proud."

Taima's eyes begin to water, "If only her parents were here."

"I know my dear, I know.....but don't you remember what Izayoi use to say?"

"How can I forget.....Live life like its meant to be lived," Taima said with a small sad smile as she remembered the past.

Yiska smiled, "I think she's doing just that, don't you."

"Yeah."

"Hey Aunty! Uncle!" Yiska and Taima looked up to see Hinata look down in a shy, nerves way. "So how'd I do."

"Amazing as always," they both said. Hinata had a sweet smile on her lips. Taima looked over at the clock, "Oh no!"

"What!?" both Hinata and Yiska asked.

"I have an appointment with my last client, in a few minutes."

Yiska smacked his head, "How could I forget! I just wrote it down."

"Hinata, I'm sorry we have to go so soon.-" started Taima but Hinata cut her off.

"No problem. Anyway when are you guys moving?"

"We leave in a week or two," Yiska said in a sad voice.

"Hey we still have time to hang out," Hinata said. "After all its not like its a goodbye forever."

Yiska and Taima pulled Hinata into a big hug. "Yeah your right. You better call us every day when we leave young lady," warned Yiska. "And Sasuke, you better look after her."

Sasuke gave a firm nod to him.

Hinata turned to Taima and said. "Like that is going to happen."

"That's true," Taima said.

"Hey don't worry, I believe I proved I can live by myself from now on."

Taima smiled, "I know...It's just hard to believe your all grown up."

"Well we better get going," Yiska said as he took Taima's hand. "See ya guys around."

Ino, TenTen, Lee, and Matsuri all waved goodbye, were Sai and Sasuke waved or shook hands. Hinata smiled and waved to them as Taima and Yiska walked away. They soon disappeared into the sea of people.

Hinata turned to everyone, "So what now!"

Lee asked, "So what do you guys want to eat?"

"As long as its not pizza I'm fine with whatever," said Ino.

"okay...how about chinese?"

Hinata, Sasuke, TenTen didn't really care. Matsuri and Sai were a big fan of Chinese food. And Ino didn't mind. "Alright, lets go."

The whole group was ahead of Hinata when she accidental bumped into someone. "Opps! Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The person lifted his golden head and she soon met two blue orbs. "Its fine Hinata-hime," Naruto said as he smiled.

Hinata had a blush across her face and looked down. "H-H-H-Hello N-Naruto."

Naruto didn't like how she would always look down when he was near her. So he lifted her head with his hand, "You shouldn't look down Hinata-hime, then no one can see your beautiful face."

Hinata's blush turned into five different kinds of red. "I-I-"

Before Hinata could answer she noticed fourteen pairs of eyes on them. She looked over at her right to find TenTen and Sasuke making kissy faces at her, Ino and Matsuri had grins on but you could tell in their eyes, that they were saying she had some explaining to do. Lee had his thumps up and was talking about how beautiful love was. Sai gave a wink at her with a wide grin that said so this is what you were hiding.

Naruto also felt eyes on them and turned to the left to see his friends. Neji had a small almost tiny grin on his face, at first it didn't look like Gaara was showing any emotion but his eyes held happiness for his friend. Shikamaru still had a bored face like always, Choij had a smile on his face, and Temari looked bored as hell. Kankuro gave a thumps up and gave a wink toward him. But Sakura wasn't happy, she had fire burning in her eyes and a scowl on her face.

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other then back at the others, "Uhhh..."

"So are you guys going to kiss or what?" said TenTen and Sasuke.

"Yeah go for it Naruto! We're all cheering you on!" yelled Kankuro. Soon on Hinata's right, her friends broke out in cheers and laughter along with Kankuro and Choij.

Hinata willed herself not to faint but had a deep red face. Naruto found that the ground looked so interesting and he was trying to hide his own red face from every one.

Naruto whispered softly to Hinata, "Hina-hime, you want to talk in private?"

"S-Sure." That was all that needed to be said as Naruto took her hand and tried to sneak her to a near by Chinese food buffet.

TenTen stopped laughing as she saw them try and sneak away from them. "Hey guys why not spy on their little date?"

The thirteen teenagers all agreed and followed TenTen to were the couple went.

****

Hinata and Naruto took a booth toward the back. "So shall we get are food first?" asked Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Naruto was eating some cashew and chicken, egg-drop soup, and white rice. Hinata had beef and broccoli, fried rice, and a small egg roll.

"So......can I ask you some questions?" Naruto said.

Hinata squeaked out a yes.

"You sing like an angle."

Hinata was blushing really bad, "T-Thank y-you."

Naruto thought she looked cute when she blushed, "How long have you been singing?"

"As long as I can remember."

"So how long have you've lived here?"

"For a-about 10 y-y-years now."

"Lucky! My family moves every five years."

"W-Where h-h-have you m-moved to?"

"Nope, sorry but I'm asking the questions here."

Normally that would bug Hinata but she was to nervous to even care.

"So how old are you?"

"17."

"Hmmm...whens your birthday?"

"I-I-It's in D-December."

"Come on what year?"

"Sorry you n-never said I'd h-h-have to an-answer all y-y-your questions," Hinata lightly teased him.

Naruto smiled at her. "Oh alright.....So what's your favorite color?"

"...ummm...silver."

"Really? Why?"

Hinata went quiet, she remembered the most gorgeous women singing a soft melody to her and that her eyes were a silvery white color. She doesn't know the women but some times feels a forgotten bond with her. "I don't know."

Naruto saw a puzzled look on her and thought she looked so cute. Then her eyes glazed over as she was in deep thought. Naruto didn't mind he just stared at how the light seemed to glow around her. 'She's more beautiful then any girl I have came across,' thought Naruto. They were both lost in their own worlds to notice their friends spying on them.

****

About six or seven feet from them, a table was full of noisy teenagers. TenTen, Ino, Matsuri, Sakura, and Temari were sitting on the left side of the table. On the right side the all the guys sat. Shikamaru had forgotten Ino was there and just stared at her. But he wasn't they only one stareing at one of the girls. Neji and Gaara couldn't help but watch TenTen and Matsuri every move. "Hey Tenni, you hear anything?" asked Ino.

TenTen had great hearing and was listening to them like a hawk, "Yeah! Naruto is asking her questions.....awww."

"What?!" both asked Matsuri and Ino.

"He said she sang like an angle."

"Awwww," they both giggled. Sakura and Temari couldn't help but join in with how sweet Naruto was being to her. While the girls were going all girly girl on them the guys, Lee and Sasuke decided to met the rest of the guys.

Sasuke didn't really like to talk to new people but he did. "Hi I'm Sasuke and that's Lee. So what's your guys names?"

Neji turned to him and said, "I'm Neji Hyuuga, this is Gaara, and his older brother, Kankuro." He pointed to the red head and brown head boy. Sasuke nodded to them and they nodded back.

Lee was getting bored with how he was stuck with such quiet guys, "So how long do you think it'll take, Naruto to ask Hinata out?"

That got the guys interested. Neji said, "Five months, that idiot is to dense to notice things right away."

"I will have to disagree Hyuuga," said Gaara. "I think Naruto will notice his and her feeling right away. I say four months."

Kankuro laughed, "Oh please, I have to side with Neji on this one little brother. Remember his last girlfriend."

Sasuke and Lee were confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well his last girlfriend was a girl named Rika and well...it took about a whole year for him to realize he liked her."

Sasuke and Lee turned to each other and chuckled. "I bet it takes seven months," said Sasuke.

"Nay I'd say six months," said Lee.

Choij and Shikamaru soon joined in. "So are we betting money or what?" asked Choij.

Gaara answered first, "Yes...about $500. You in?"

Choij and Shikamaru agreed. "I'm willing to bet eight," said Choij.

They were now waiting for Shikamaru to bet. "Hmm........I'd say six and a half months," said Shikamaru.

Sasuke then spoke up, "Hey and make sure no matter what we each have to pay up."

"Deal." they all said and shook hands. Then they heard a yell from the girls. But they weren't the only ones, so did Naruto and Hinata. A crowd began to gather around the yelling girls.

"HUH?!" they guys had no idea what was going on.

TenTen stood from her seat, "Who are you calling a piece of trash Hurano!"

Ino and Matsuri were also out of their seats. "Don't you ever insult Hinata again! You don't even know her!" yelled Ino.

Sakura and Temari were standing up. "Hey she calls them how she sees them I-n-o," smugly replied Temari.

"No one was talking to a slut like you Temari so butt out!" said Ino.

"Temari isn't a slut," yelled out Sakura. "She just happens to know who's trash like Hinata and the rest of you!"

Matsuri was now angry, "Hey don't call us trash just because we work for what we want in life! Not everyone goes crying to their mommy and daddy for money!"

"Don't get mad at me just because were rich!"

"Oh please, your not rich. Your parents are. You didn't work like they did to get where they are, so don't think your so high and mighty!" TenTen said.

They each were ready to jump the girls when Hinata and Naruto stepped in. "Hey what's going on?"

"Oh like you don't know you stupid cunt," yelled Sakura.

If there was anything Hinata hated in the world, it was the word cunt. Hinata looked up with her eyes blazing, "If any ones a cunt its you." Hinata was ready to jump the girl when Sasuke held her back. Choij and Shikamaru were holding back Temari. Kankuro and Naruto were trying to do the same with Sakura. Lee and the girls stood on edge. Neji and Gaara just stood watching.

Sakura and Hinata were both yelling out insults at one another while trying to get free. Then Sasuke yelled out to Naruto, "Can't you control your friend!"

"The same can be said about you teme!" Naruto and Kankuro didn't notice one of Sakura's hands got free and she slapped Hinata across the face. Sakura was about to do it again since Hinata was in shock at what happened to her but Sasuke grabbed her hand. Then all was queit on both sides.

With eyes blazing, Sasuke forgot all about his crush on her and said with a cold hard voice. "Don't you ever lay a hand on my sister again."

Sakura was scaried, she had never felt so much anger in a person before. Naruto didn't like how Sasuke was talking to his sister and shoved Sasuke away from her. "Hey don't touch her!"

"Well what do you expect, that I wait around and let her hit my little sister some more! Hell no your friend should learn how to respect others." said Sasuke.

Soon Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. Sakura was to afraid to get involved but Hinata pushed and shoved them apart. But when Naruto was aiming his fist at Sasuke's jaw, he missed and made a scratch across Hinata's right check, sending her to her knees as she clutched her now throbbing face. The crowed didn't know what to do, so they started walking away. Sasuke bent down to Hinata.

"Hinata I-" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off with a deadly voice.

"Get the _fuck _away from her! If I ever see you near her again I'll kill you." Sasuke sounded so deadly serious that Naruto knew he was telling the truth. He wasn't scared of him, but since he didn't know what to say to Hinata, he walked away with his friends. Out of the crowd, only their friends were left standing there.

Sasuke gently grabbed Hinata's face and turned it to the side so he could look at the cut. "It's not too deep, you won't need stitches, and I don't think it will leave a scar either. Are you alright?"

Hinata stood up and dusted herself off. "Yeah I'm fine. It doesn't hurt too badly, I was just shocked."

"I know he didn't mean to, but that fucking ass shouldn't have thrown his fist with you standing right in front of me. He's going to get it."

"He sure is." TenTen added in.

****

**Hey everyone!!**

**Sorry I'm so late on updating. I just had a lot of crap going on and having trouble with some personal things. And to tell the truth I was think about leaving fanfiction, but I got inspired again and plus I talked to a good friend and I'm sure he knows who he is so thanks again! And I made my own characters as I'm sure you all know and their names are in Navajo so I'll give out their meanings. Also as for the song, I wrote it...Yes I can write songs(sometimes) and sing songs too! And I can draw too, so I may put some of my drawing up soon. Anyway here are their names and meaning.**

**ya'at'eeh-hello**

**Yiska-the night has passed**

**Taima(Not Navajo, from a different tribe)-thunder**

**To'Lizhini-blackwater**

**Okay so there they are and sorry again for the wait. So PLZ review!**


	8. This Means War!

After they left the mall, they headed back to the club. Once inside Sasuke and TenTen were pacing around the room, both thinking of their next move. Ino and Sai were both informing Kiba and Shino about what happened. Lee and Matsuri were helping Hinata with her bruising cheek.

Kiba spoke after Ino and Sai finished. "So what's the plan to teach those fuckers a lesson?!"

They turned to Sasuke and TenTen who grinned. "I believe its time to show, the preps they messed with the wrong people," said Sasuke.

TenTen said, "I think we should welcome them in the neighborhood."

"Huh?!" was going through everyones mind as they turned to TenTen. She just grinned and turned to them. "Well don't you agree...I mean there are other ways of getting back at a person, without fighting them," TenTen said in a too sweet voice with a evil glint in her eyes. Almost everyone grinned but Hinata didn't like the plan.

"Now that's a great idea," said Sai.

"You guys," Hinatasaid in a soft voice. They each turned to her with a questioning look. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"B-But Hina-chan?!" protested Sasuke and TenTen.

"Hina he deserves to be taught a lesson," said Kiba.

"But it was just an accented, its not like he did it on propose," Hinata said.

Shino then spoke up, "I hate to say this but...Hina's right."

"I have to agree with you," said Ino.

"Ino, Shino!? How can you agree with her! Maybe that hit messed with her head or something!" yelled Lee.

"Hey I'm not happy about it either but," paused Ino. "Revenge isn't worth it..."

"I thought you wanted revenage?" said Sai.

"Sure I wanted to teach Shikamaru the trash a lesson, but hell that mother fucker isn't even worth my time. I decided to let it go, I can do better."

Hinata had an annoyed look on her face, "Hey! And another thing I wasn't hit that hard, Lee! Plus you all know I can take a hit!"

"Hinata, hows your cheek feeling?" asked Matsuri.

Hinata put on a warm smile, "Yeah I'm fine. It's not like I was bleeding to death or anything. No harm done."

"I still say we should do something," said Sasuke.

Sai rolled his eyes, "Sasuke if Hina-chan wants to let it go then she can."

Ino, Shino and Hinata completely missed the hidden meaning behind Sai's words and left it at that. But the others were all thinking, _'She never did tell us to stay out of it.'_

****

Naruto and his family were having their friends over for dinner. As they each were seated and talking about how they liked their new home and what not. The teens were talking in private to one other all looking over at Naruto.

Sakura tired speaking to him, "Naruto are you okay?"

"Sakura, why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you jealous of Hinata."

"I'm not!"

"Then why are saying all this crap about her?"

"....."

"Sakura you really need to grow up....I would think the person I consider a sister would want to see me happy."

The whole dinner party was silent as Naruto left for his room.

Minato said, "A lovers quarrel."

Kushina stared at her husband with a 'are you really that stupid look'. "I don't think that's the reason," she said.

Minato had a confused look on, "What do you mean?"

"I wonder why I married you," Kushina signed. "It sure as hell wasn't for your brains." She then began to contiune a conversation with Mitsuki Hyuuga.

"Hey!" yelled her annoyed husband. While his friends just shock their heads at their dense friend.

****

Once Naruto entered his room, Itachi made himself known. He calmly walked over to Naruto, out on to the balcony and leaned against the rail. "So are you going to tell me what happened."

"...I hit a girl," was all Naruto said.

"What?!"

Naruto then began to tell Itachi what happened. After he explained, Itachi said. "Naru-kun, it wasn't your fault. Sometimes-"

"But it was my fault! I knew she was there and I didn't stop!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto if you feel that badly about it then apologize to her. I'm sure she'll understand."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"But what about Sakura?"

"Naru-kun...your going to have to let Sakura figure it out on her own."

"But-"

"No buts. Sometimes a person has to fight their own battles."

"I guess so..."

"Don't worry she'll come around. Now get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"With what?"

"Aren't you going to the beach?"

"I don't want to..."

"Well then you can always help me file?" Itachisaid with hope. _'Please say yes please!!'_

"Okay...night Itachi," said Naruto. _'YES'_

"Night."

****

"Hina-chan! Wake up!" yelled Sasuke.

Hinata turned away from him.

"Hina, come on its time to wake up!" said TenTen as she poked her.

Hinata pushed her away and hid under the blankets. "Go away," Hinata said in a drowsy voice.

Sasuke and TenTen began to poke her some more and then they started doing it much harder then the last.

Hinata was getting really annoyed and was trying to ignore them but she was failing. ".....that's it." Hinata jumped out of bed and began to beat them with a pillow. She soon grabbed her alarm and throw it at them. "What the fuck is wrong with you fuckers! Its Sunday for crying out loud! Don't you know the meaning of sleeping in!"

Down stairs Ino, Sai, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Matsuri could hear Sasuke and TenTen scream for their lives. But chose to ignore them as they continued to eat their breakfast.

**Thud!**

**CRASH!**

**AHHHHHHH!!!! HELP ME!!**

Matsuri was getting bored of hearing screams of terror from them and turned to Ino and asked, "Hina not a morning person?"

"Nope. She's the kind of person that likes to sleep in and get up at 10 or 11."

"Yeah, " Kiba said. "If you value your life never wake her up in the mornings."

Shino signed, "What are we doing today?

"I have no clue." answered Sai. "So who wants to be the hero?"

No one made any movement. Lee soon said, "I don't think any of us want to die just yet."

**Slam**

**Bang!**

**EEEKKKKK!!!! (**girly scream**)**

Matsuri looked up, "Was that TenTen?"

"No it was Sasuke," they all said.

Matsuri just laughed.

It was about half an hour later when Hinata come down the stairs. She was wearing a t-shirt that was twice her size and fitting black jeans along with her knee-high black boots. It took another 15 minutes for TenTen and Sasuke to also come down with their hair messed up and a few bruises and torn cloths.

"Hina showed no mercy today," said Kiba. The others just nodding or were shaking their head.

"So who's bright idea was it to wake her up?" asked Ino with a smirk.

Both Sasuke and TenTen looked at her, "Shut the fuck up Ino."

"What?" Hinatasaid innocently. "you should know by now I'm not a morning person....Last noghtwas a killer, I'm just glad we do ladies night only once a month."

"I agree I'm tired from last night." Sasuke had an annoyed look on. "At least none of you had to be hit on by a bunch of lesbians."

"Hahahahahah...." the gang was cracking up.

"OHHHH...Lady Sasuke have you forgotten already," Saiasked with a hurt voice.

Sasuke was confused, "what are you talking about?"

"That I kept you up last night," Sai teased. "You don't remember screaming my name to the heavens."

Sasuke was red as the others laughted.

Shino said, "So that's what the noise was last night."

They laughed even harder. Sasuke's embarrassment was replaced by anger.

"Hey don't blame us. Your the one who wanted to continue to play a girl," Ino choked out.

"Yep that's true," said TenTen. "but be thankful your not like a horny dog friend of ours that won't know when to stop humping girls."

"Yeah, its kind of sad," said Matsuri. "He must of at least have a dozen or more diseases by now."

"Agreed," they all signed.

"I love ladies night," Kiba grinned, not paying attention to the conversation.

**SLAP!**

"It's to fucking early for you to be a pervert!" Ino glared.

"Its never to early to-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" they all yelled.

Kiba shrugged, "You kids will understand one day."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Because of you Kiba, I don't think any of us are curious of the opposite sex."

"Got that right," said TenTen and Ino.

"I think I'd rather be a virgin until the day I die," Sasuke said.

"Let's change the subject plz," said Shino. "I already hear his sick and twisted sex stories on a regular basics. I don't want to hear any more..."

"....damn I feel sorry for you," they shuttered.

"What's the plan for today," asked Sai. He sat there waiting for someone to speak up. "Anyone?"

No one had an idea, but then Hinata decided to speak up. "Why not go to the beach?"

They looked at one another and shrugged. "Sure."

****

The gang had just arrived and were unloading. While Ino, Sai, Sasuke, and Kibalookedfor a spot to rest and set up their stuff. The beach was pretty big, with a bunch of people, but not so much that it was crowded. Girls in bathing suits sunbathed or the guys were swiming in the water.

Lee, Shino, Matsuri, and Hinata were getting the last of the stuff when Matsuri asked Lee a question. She had seen Lee's van and she was dieing to know why he painted the way he did. "Lee why is your van like the mystery machine?"

Lee laughed, "Well...my favorite shows were Buffy the vampire slayer and Scooby Doo. And I was at a dilemma, to either paint it black for buffy or for Scooby Doo. In the end as you can tell I choose Scooby."

Hinata was laughing to hard her sides hurt when she saw Matsuri's face. "HAHAHAHAH!!! Oh...man you should have seen him, Mat-chan. It was really beating him up inside with this decision. But I'm glad he chose Scooby Doo. I mean who wouldn't?"

"Excatly." said Shino. "Buffy doesn't stand a chance against Scooby Doo."

A strange silence came from them.

"What you didn't think you were the only ones who watched Scooby Doo, did you?" with that being said Shino began to walk over to the rest of the group.

They just stood their in shock but quickly shook it off as they heard Kiba yell. "Hey are you just going to stand there all day or what?!"

When Matsuri, Lee, and Hinata got down there, Shino and Sai were already busy constructing a sand castle. Akamaru, Sheena, and Dingo sat next to him, panting in the sun. Ino was busy sun tanning. Sasuke and Kiba had just gotten in the water splashing at each other.

"You know Sasuke needs a tan." Tenten smirked. Hinata agreed, "Yeah he and Sai stand out like a ghost." Sasuke over heard them and gave them a dry look. His eyes wandered but soon found pink hair swaying in the breeze. He saw two girls playing in the water, and he blushed slightly when he noticed it was Sakura. _'No matter what she did....I still like her,'_ he thought. _'Am I betraying Hina-chan with these feelings?'_

Hinata and TenTen saw Inohad fallen asleep. They both grinned like it was Christmas and quietly grabbed her. Both girls were headed for the water when Ino woke up.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled at them. But they were to fast for her and soon were at the edge of the water. "Put me down!"

"Put you down? Alright." TenTen said and they dunked her in the water.

She came back up laughing, "You jerks!" She splashed water at them. They were all laughing and having a good time until a volleyball hit Sasuke on the head.

"Ow!"

"Huh?!" they all turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up to find himself looking into jade eyes. "I'm sorry. Are you alright-" Sakura soon recognized him and looked down. "...uhh.. sorry again," she said and was about to walk away when the others come toward them.

Ino whispered, "This is so not our day."

TenTen, Matsuri, and Kiba nodded.

"What are you freaks doing here," Temari spat.

Ino glared. "Real cleaver! Did you come up with that yourself?"

Temari didn't say anything and had a faint blush on her face.

"Judging by the look on your face...I'd say no she didn't," said Matsuri.

Temari turned beet red while the others laughed at her. Even Shikamaru, Sakura, Kankuro, Choij and Gaara joined in. _'Huh...who would have thought the preps would agree with us,' _thought TenTen.

Sasuke and the others minus Hinata, Shino, and Ino soon glared at them. Choij feeling their glare, stopped laughing. He began to change the subject. "heheheheh....ummm...want to play a game of volleyball?" he asked nervously.

Sasuke glared at them. "No thanks. I don't want to turn into a mindless robot just yet," he said with a smirk.

Hinata, Ino, and Shino were a little surprised at how Sasuke was acting. While the others just smirked and cheered him on.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes in annoyance and anger. "Hey he was just being nice, no need to throw it back into his face."

"Yeah you mean like how your friend was being NICE to Hinata the other day," TenTen sneered.

"It was an accident. Naruto would never do it on purpose," Sakura responded dropping the ball.

Matsuri snapped, "If it was an accident then why hasn't he apologized to her yet."

With that being said everyone went quiet, the preps didn't know how or what to say to that. They all knew Matsuri was right, why didn't Naruto apologize to Hinata.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Kiba glared.

They still didn't get an answer.

Sai was fed up with their silence, "Just leave and tell Namikaze that a REAL man would apologize." After that they all left, knowing that they were defeated.

Hinata was pissed, "You didn't have to act like jerks?"

"They had it coming," said Lee.

Ino sign, "Well you didn't have to be mean to the guys, they didn't do anything."

"Oh well.."they all said.

"idiots."

Shino stayed silent through every thing but then yawned getting everyones attention. "What now?"

"Well since they so kindly left their ball," Sasuke smirked."How about a game guys?"

Sai didn't see any harm in it, "Yeah. If its okay with you guys?" Sai looked over at the others.

"I'm in, " said TenTen.

"Dido," Lee said.

Shino shrugged.

Kiba nodded.

"Then lets do this!," yelled Sasuke and they all cheered minus Shino (he didn't want to play).

"Hey the rules are there are no rules. Until the other team can't stand," said Kiba. No one objected while Shino would have but Lee and Sai covered his mouth.

Hinata and Ino shared a look, "Great here comes world war two-hundred and twenty."

"Let's get this over with." Shino said gesturing to his "team" to get onto the "field". If he had to play then he was in charge. He walked over slowly in boredom, Sasuke and Sai walked over in a slightly fast pace, while TenTen's team were bouncing in excitement. Shino was already in formation at the back, volleyball in hand. Kiba grinned at him. "Ready when you are?"

The bored young man didn't reply, only hit the ball into the air. Then the ball seemed to disappear in med air and reappear on the other side of the net. It hit the ground so hard, sand sprayed at the other team. Everyone stood in shock expect Hinata.

"Hinata..." TenTen yelled over at her.

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"You never told me Shino could play volleyball."

"You never asked."

Kiba grabbed the ball and spiked it back, growling. TenTen like the rest of her friends didn't like to lose and they sure as hell wouldn't start now. Lee jumped into the air and hit it back. It almost slammed into Sai's gut but Sasuke moved like lightening and bounced it right back with a lot of force. The ball ended up hitting Kiba's head.

"Way to go Sasuke!" Sai shouted with annoyance. "You just gave the other team a point."

"Opps" he grinned.

TenTen raised an eyebrow and picked up the ball. "Get up." she said to Kiba. "Alright then, since it's our point, we get to go!" She spiked the ball. Unfortunately, Sasuke and Sai didn't notice the ball zipped straight between both of them, hitting the sand.

"2 to 1." Tenten said, sounding very happy. "C'mon, Boys! Let's show 'em what were made of!"

"Easy for you to say, Tenten," Kiba yelled back.

"Stop being such a wuss," yelled TenTen. "Be a man and grow some balls!"

Shino signed, "Can we get back to the game."

All of them turned back to the game just in time to see Shino once again spike the ball with precise accuracy, sand flying all over the place. By now, the score was 2 to 2, even.

"I want to start." Kiba announced to TenTen, who looked at him. "Don't you dare," Lee snapped, but TenTen had already passed the ball to him. "Don't worry," was all TenTen said to her teammates.

And almost like Shino, Kiba hit the ball hard and fast. After that the real battle begin.

****

It was nearly sun down and the game was still going on. They were now the only ones one the beach. Ino and Matsuri were talking about random stuff while Hinata snored softly under the tree.

"Are they almost done yet," asked Matsuri in a tired voice.

"Knowing them we'll be here all night," said Ino.

"Great."

"C'mon guys can't you do better then that!" shouted TenTen at the other team. While TenTen was getting louder, Hinata woke up.

Hinata yawned, "The game is still going on?"

"Yeah."

Hinata just watched the game and was getting pretty hungry. "Hey its getting late and we need to get back. So who ever makes this point wins the game," said Hinata in a 'you better listen or else' voice.

The girls watched, almost fearfully, as Kiba threw the ball up in the air. It was going so slow, almost in slow-motion. Hinata was standing motionlessly, Ino avidly biting her nails in anticipation and Matsuri wasreally bored but her eyes were shining with excitement. Ino and Hinata were nervous if TenTen lost, then they'd never hear the end of it.

Then, the ball came and Sai hit it over the net - straight between Kiba's feet. The losing team groand while TenTen screamed bloody mary. She then started to chase Kiba around the beach.

Lee for the first time in his life, fell over in astonished relief. Sasuke and Sai were doing a victory dance while Shino sighed and walked away to get a drink of water.

"Finally we can go home," Hinata smiled.

"Yeah....but whose going to ride back with TenTen?" Ino asked.

Then Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Matsuri grabbed their stuff and jumped into Hinata's car and drove like the devil himself were on there asses.

Sasuke had a dry look on his face, "Jerks."

"We should have said the loser has to ride with TenTen," signed Sai.

"Yep."

****

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

**SLAM!**

_'Fuck that's the fourth one!' _thought Hinata as she dragged herself out of bed. _'Monday already......I'm going back to bed.'_

"HINATA! You better not be going back to sleep!" yelled Taima at her door.

Hinata looked over at her, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to get your lazy ass up."

"....do I have too?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get moving NOW!"

Hinata grumbled and walked over to the bathroom. It only took her about ten minutes and then Taima shoved her out the door. "H-Hey this is my house!" yelled Hinata.

"Does it look like I care," she said. "Now go learn something with whatever brain cells you have left."

Taima slammed the door on her face. Hinata's left eye twitched in annoyance, "I shouldn't have given her a key."

"So are you done talking to yourself for the day," asked Sasuke in a tired voice.

Hinata gave him a bored look, "Kakashi woke you up too."

"Yep.....I guess we better get to school."

"....sigh....fine," was all Hinata said as she climbed into his car and they drove to school. Once they got there, they saw TenTen freaking out, and the others watching with amusement.

"Hey what's going on?" Hinata asked as she and Sasuke walked up to them.

Sai smirked, "TenTen forgot to do her homework again."

Sasuke and Hinata laughed. "Man, does she ever come prepared," Sasuke said.

Everyone answered, "No!"

TenTen spoke up, "Fuck you!"

"Hey don't blame us," Ino said. "We all agreed that Sundays are pajama days and to finish homework."

"I know I know," wine TenTen.

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

"Ughhh...great, "they all said.

"Crap! I didn't finish!" they heard TenTen scream and shook their heads.

****

TenTen walked with her shoulders slumped, with Hinata and Sasuke behind her toward their first period. It would take Kakashi at least 30 or more to come in class so they fooled around. TenTen was trying to finish her work while Hinata decided to help her. Sasuke didn't bother since he was fast asleep. What they didn't notice was that Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Namikaze were also in the class.

Half an hour later Kakashi walked through the door. "Sorry class, I seem to have lost myself on the road of life," grinned Kakashi.

Sasuke was annoyed, "Oh, shut up with that crap! We all know it's a lie."

Everyone nodded. Kakashi sweat dropped and gave Sasuke a glare which he just smirked in return.

"Okay now everyone I have good and bad news," he said.

"Your actually going to teach us?" Sasuke said which made everyone laugh.

"No. Your all going to do a pair project. It will be for half of your grade," Kakashi said. The students seemed to look up with a little hope. "But I chose your partner." The class groaned. He then began to call their partners. That's when Sasuke's eyes widen, _'FUCK! I completely forgot! Shit that means Hinata'spaired with-_

"Hinata Taisho and Naruto Namikaze"

Naruto and Hinata glanced at one another but quickly turned away. _'This can't be happening!' _was both running there their minds. Neji watched them and felt like he shouldn't let Naruto any where near Hinata. _'what is this feeling? I hardly even know this girl.....Why do I feel a connection with this girl?' _thought Neji. Sakura was to tired to care.

TenTen who was sitting between Hinata and Sasuke, almost jumped up in anger. But luckily Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and kept her down. Sasuke gave her a look that said 'after class.'

She had no choice but gave a sharp nod.

"TenTen and Neji Hyuuga"

"WHAT!" TenTen yelled.

Sasuke dropped his head. _'So much for not making a scene.'_

Kakashi signed, he knew TenTen or Sasuke would have a fuss over this but he normally ignored them. "My decision is final TenTen."

TenTen had a face that said just you wait Kakashi Hatake. But then she had a slight embarrassed look on her. "heheheh...uh, who's Neji Hyuuga?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Sasuke and Hinata slapped their foreheads. "Tenni we met him at the mall on Friday."

"We did?"

"Yes. The guy with long brown hair and lavender eyes."

".......that was a guy?!" TenTen said with surprise.

"Yes." nodded Hinata while Sasuke shook his head.

Neji was angry, this girl thought he Neji Hyuuga was a girl!

"Oops." TenTen said as she could feel Neji burn a hole through her head.

"Yeah big oops," giggled Kakashi. "heheh....anyway and the last pairing is my wonderful talented son Sasuke Hatake and....Sakura Haruno!"

Silence, while expect Hinata and TenTen's laughter could be heard throughout the class.

**"WHAT!"**

****

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" was all going around the gang.

Sasuke and TenTen were both embarrassed. "Shut up already!"

Sai wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry Lady Sasuke but that was funny."

Ino choked out, "I c-can't b-believe you th-thought N-Neji was a g-g-girl!"

"Oh man, you guys are too much," giggled Matsuri.

Hinata stayed quiet but soon the conversation turned to her.

"So Hina-chan who's your partner?" asked Ino.

Hinata had a small smile grace her lips and a faint blush on her cheeks. "N-Naruto..."

Ino was cooing at Hinata which made her turn a dark red. Sai, Lee, and Matsuri were in shock but then turned into anger and they let their anger out on poor TenTen and Sasuke.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Sai. "You were suppose to be watching out for her!"

"How the hell could you have let this happen?!" shouted Matsuri.

"Sasuke I thought you told your dad to switch Hinata's partner!?" yelled out Lee.

"HUH!?" everyone said.

"What are you talking about Lee?" asked TenTen.

"I told Sasuke last Friday who Hinata's partner was in English."

Hinata was a little pissed that they were trying to keep her away from Naruto like she was a child, but let it go since it was to late to stop her.

"You mean you knew and didn't tell us!" yelled Sai.

"I forgot," wined Sasuke as he backed up from an angry TenTen, Lee, Sai, and Matsuri.

"Then let us remind you," Matsuri said in a sweet voice then winked at the others in a understanding.

"Get him!" was all that Sasuke heard as he ran from his friends.

"Get Back Here!"

Ino and Hinata watched them run around in circles then took off around the school grounds. They only heard Sasuke's screams.

"So......you seem pretty happy," Ino grinned like a cat.

Hinata'ssmile widen with a sparkle in her eyes, "I am."

Ino had a sad smile on her lips. _'I recognize __that face......I was just like that when Shikamaru and I started dating...I wish I never fell for him.'_

Hinata soon noticed Ino's face and gave her a hug. "Its going to be okay."

"I don't think this pain ever leaves you Hina..."

"Maybe, but you can grow from it and one day it'll just make you stronger."

"I wish that day was today," Ino gave a dry laugh.

"It's sooner then you think."

".....maybe....enough of this emotional crap. Are you going to meet Naruto after school?"

Hinata nodded, "I'm going over to his house to start the project....But don't tell the others."

"No problem."

"Thanks."

"Hey its no big deal...just use protection. I don't want to be an auntie just yet," Ino said with a smirk.

Hinata was beet red, "SHUT UP INO!"

"Hahahaha..."

While Ino was laughing as a girl and her friends passed by. "Did you see what happened at the football feild?"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe someone would do that to Naruto Namikaze's car."

"Yeah I know."

"How immature can you get."

"But you have to admit, it was a good laugh."

"That's true!"

Ino and Hinata shared a look. Then started off toward the feild. When they got there half the school was there laughing and others were looking extremely pissed off. Ino and Hinata pushed her way through the crowd until they got a view of the field. They were shocked. There were signs taped all over the car, some said vulgar things about Naruto and his friends, and others were drawings, obviously done by Sai the artiest of the group, that showed a shocked Naruto standing next to Neji who was holding a baby that had Naruto's face, and many other amusing comics.

Naruto was fuming down by his car as he was trying to take everything off. But it was too late, the whole school had already read and looked at the drawings.

Ino and Hinata both looked over at one another. "Those assholes," Hinata glared.

Ino knew Hinata was beyond pissed right now. She had seen Hinata like this before, it was when her and Sasuke went into a war for pranks and Sasuke had dared to mess with her car and it wasn't a pretty out come.

"I guess it'll only be the two of us now.."

"Hey freaks!"

Hinata and Ino turned to find Sakura glaring at them. "What?"

"I know you had something to do with this," she glared.

"We have no idea what your talking about," said Hinata. No matter Ino and Hinata knew it was Lee, Matsuri, Sasuke, and TenTen they weren't going to rat them out. While at least not until Hinata's done with them.

"Yeah right. Just because Naruto was nice to you doesn't mean I will."

"Oh please...I already know that after all weren't you the one that slapped me?"

Sakura just glared.

"What?! Not so tough without your clones around you?" Ino smirked.

Hinata said, "Just cuz' you may have gotten me by surprise, it won't happen again."

Sakura backed up a bit, "You don't scare me!"

Hinata got right up to her face. "You want to say that again."

Sakura and Hinata had a glare off until Sakura spoke. "Just to let you know, this means war," Sakura said smugly trying to be tough.

"Don't threaten us unless you mean it Haruno," Hinata glared.

Sakura thought for sure Hinata would back down but she was wrong. "I do."

"Good. You better be ready then," said Ino as her and Hinata walked away.

****

**Hello everyone, hoped you liked it and don't forget to review plz.**


	9. Apologize

The school seemed to be in living hell as the temperature seemed to drop lower and lower. The students ran when they saw Hinata march her way through the empty halls. She then turned to school office and walked inside along with Ino strolling behind her with a brightly light smile on.

Hinata turned to the nervous young man. "May I please have the key to the microphone room?" Hinata asked in a sweet voice with dazzling blue eyes.

The poor secretary was in a trance at how cute Hinata looked, that he gave her the key. "Thank you," with that being said Hinata and Ino left the room. The secretary was lost in his own thoughts of Hinata's pretty face.

Hinata and Ino unlocked the door and began to turn on the equipment. When Ino was finished setting things up, she nodded to Hinata to begin.

Hinata grabbed the mic, "Please excuse me students and teachers, but could I have TenTen, Sasuke Hatake, Rock Lee, Matsuri, and Sai come to the mic room."

TenTen stopped playing tennis but she recognized Hinata's voice right away and ignored it.

No matter what the teacher said to Matsuri, she wouldn't move.

Sai tired to act busy but his teacher had already pushed him out the door and said it might be important, but Sai knew better.

Sasuke and Lee shared a look and walked out the of their class, and walked so slowly that a turtle could be walking faster then them.

15 minutes had passed and Hinata was pissed. She yelled, "TenTen! Sasuke! Sai! Matsuri! Lee! **IF YOU FUCKERS EVER WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES IN HERE!...NOW DAMMIT!"**

Ino sweat dropped and tired to calm the raging Taisho but stopped when she saw Hinata's eyes behind her. Ino turned around to find TenTen, Matsuri, Sasuke, and Lee. Their heads were down, and were scrumming, none of them could met Hinata's heated gaze.

It was quiet until Hinata broke the silence. "Well? Are you going to talk or do I have to beat it out of you?" she glared.

No one would speak.

Hinata's gaze hardened, "Fine, don't talk...let me began. What the fuck is wrong with you guys? You shouldn't have gotten involved. You had no right-"

TenTen couldn't stand Hinata yelling at them anymore. "Enough!...we shouldn't be blamed for sticking up for our friend!"

"Was that your idea for sticking up for a friend!"

"If you weren't going to fight back then we were!"

"This isn't even your fight!"

"Hinata, were your friends and we will stand by your side when you need us."

They all nodded. Ino stayed quiet and Hinata slowly got control of her anger as she listened to TenTen speak.

"Is it wrong that we want to protect you," TenTen's gaze soften. "Hina-chan, your the reason we all met in the first place. Were not the kind of friends that would abounded you...Besides you know we could have done much worse."

"Like what?"

"Sai and I wanted to put a giant paper-maché penis on the roof of the car, which had a flag tied to it that read the 'Prep's very own dick-mobile!.' But we were over ruled," TenTen said in a sad tone.

Hinata and Ino were trying not to laugh. Sasuke shook his head but had a smile on his face, Matsuri giggled while Lee had a big grin on. Sai nodded with hurt pride at the end of TenTen's little tale.

Hinata signed and began to walk towards the door. Her face was still blank, "That still doesn't give any of you a reason to get into this fight or to start one." Hinata not once turned to them, "Even if it was for me, your forgetting I don't need any of you to protect me like I'm some worthless brain dead prep!" Hinata then jumped them and begins to throw some punching at everyone. "What the hell do you take me for! Some girl that can't stand up for herself! Fuck no!"

They were all laughing until they turned the tables on Hinata. Without warning, Hinata was on the floor with all her friends proudly sitting on top of her. She gave a playful glare then started laughing.

"So are we off the hock?" said Sasuke.

"You know I could never stay mad at you, weirdos!"

Sasuke playful messed up Hinata's hair. Then they all got an idea when Sai poked a spot on Hinata's side and she began to laugh.

Hinata noticed their looks, "Oh crap!"

* * *

Naruto was outside in the football field still trying to get the stuff of his car. "Damn it!"

"Need help?"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to find Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Kankuro, and Choij there, each of them had a bucket of water with soap and a rag. Naruto smiled, "Thanks you guys."

"Not a problem," said Neji.

"Lets get to work!" said Choij.

"Don't even bother."

"Why not?" asked Sakura.

"Can't get the stuff off," said Naruto. "Not without fucking up the paint."

"Then what do we do?" said Gaara.

Shikamaru was on the phone talking with someone. Sakura saw him and yelled at him, "Shika! This is no time to be on the phone!"

Shikamaru hung up, "I just called a tow truck that will pick the car and drop it of at a mechanics."

"Ohhh..." they all said while wondering what now.

Sakura then walked over to Naruto, "I'm s-sorry for how I acted."

Naruto gave her a hug, "Hey its no big deal! I should be use to it by now, all is forgiven."

They both smiled then turned back to the others.

"Well since that's over with...We should at least try to clean the windows," said Kankuro. While Naruto, Gaara, and Neji began to work on the windows, Sakura and Kankuro dragged Shikamaru way saying they needed more soap. They were behind the bleachers, Sakura spoke up. "Shika do you have any plan to get back at them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid Shikamaru!" said Kankuro. "We all know who did this."

He shrugged and leaned against a near by tree. "Everything I think of, isn't good enough. I need something that will really get to them, something they'll never forget. Any ideas?"

Sakura and Kankuro thought for a minute. "I really don't know. They obvious don't care what people think about them, or else they wouldn't be, well themselves. So that leaves public humiliation out."

Shikamaru smiled, an idea come to him, "They might think they don't care, but once they're being laughed at by the whole school, they'll start caring."

* * *

After Hinata escaped from their tickling attack she was headed to Naruto's house, but that was also proving a challenge.

"DUDES! Let go of me!" yelled Hinata.

"NO!" yelled Sasuke, TenTen, Matsuri, and Lee.

Hinata was trying to walk out the door when Ino asked if she was going to Naruto's, that got them in another fight. Hinata had won, but the only problem was that they were holding her by her legs to keep her from going.

"DAMNIT LET ME GO!"

"NEVER!"

Ino was cracking up.

Hinata screamed at her, "INO! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"

"Hahahahahahah!"

"INO!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"NOW INO!"

"O-Only if y-you ask nicely?"

"**I-n-o!**"

"Hahaha-O-O-kay!Hahahah!"

Ino then grabbed TenTen and Matsuri by the ear while Sasuke and Lee still hanged on to Hinata. Ino signed, "Hey boys if you let her go we'll go see that movie, you've been dieing to see."

Sasuke and Lee both looked up, "Really?"

"Only if you let go."

TenTen yelled, "Don't fall for it you morons!"

"You idiots better not agree with her," said Matsuri.

They looked between Ino and the fuming girls. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Yep!"

"Were in," they both said and let go of Hinata. TenTen and Matsuri were pissed. "God you guys are useless."

"No back bone what so ever," said TenTen.

Sasuke and Lee said, "B-But it's ice cream."

"Boys."

* * *

Naruto was in his mansion flipping through the TV channels waiting for Hinata to arrive. Strangely, when he came across a 'floam' commercial, he watched it then started flipping the channels again. He finally stopped and decided to watch 'Ellen Degeneres'

"You just can't wait for your partner, can you?" a manly voice softly spoke. "You're never home this early."

Naruto turned around to see his brother, Itachi eating an apple starring at him with a smirk. Naruto didn't care though."Yup, now go away. I don't want you screwing things up like you always do. I have to speak to Hinata, it's very important."

Itachi's eye's widened slightly. "You mean Hinata Taisho, is really tutoring you? Oh wow! I thought you and your little friends were trying to fuck me over! Well I have to admit Naruto, I'm sad. My dear little brother is growing up." He faked cried, "I never would have thought my otouto is actually going for girls out of his league...how sad...sob...Come find me when you need a shoulder to cry on." He began walking up the stairs and took another bite of his apple.

"Why?"

Itachi turned, "For when you get dumped."

"And another thing, how do you know she's out of my league, you've never met her."

"Word spreads like fire here...just like, about your car."

"Yeah yeah...god I was hoping no one knew about that."

"hmmm...sucks to be you," He said with a smile. "Oh Naruto."

Naruto turned his head back to his brother, "What?"

Itachi smirked evilly. "Don't get too horny staring at her, I don't want to have to explain it to your parents...but then again...do you even know about sex?"

"FUCK OFF ITACHI!" Naruto yelled with a burning red face.

Itachi giggled and with that he disappeared up the long staircase.

Naruto rolled his eyes. He was used to his older brother's stupid comments. He was always trying to embarrass Naruto, but it hardly worked. Naruto would either walk away silently or just ignore him.

When the show was over, Naruto looked at the clock. Its was 4:22. Naruto was becoming slightly impatient. '_Where is she? I really need to talk to her.'_There was a sudden knock at the door. Naruto's heart raced as he got up to answer it. He placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it to meet the beauty on the other side. What he saw left him in awe.

There stood what had to have been the most beautiful woman, Naruto had ever dreamed to lay his eyes on. Hinata was wearing a dark purple dress that looked like a corset. The front had a laced strap that showed a little cleavage, long sleeves, and the skirt reached about her knee, it kind of flared out a bit. She also had a silver necklace with a crescent moon hanging down. She held a big english book, a notebook and a led pencil was clipped to her notebook.

She gave a small nervous smile with a faint blush across her cheeks. "Hi." She spoke softly . Her voice was so soft and gentle but it also held a little fear behind it.

Naruto didn't know why she should feel afraid, he highly doubted she messed up his car. "Come in Hinata."

Hinata stepped into the large house and looked around. Naruto watched her explore his mansion, '_She's gorgeous...no I'm wrong...there seems to be no words that could come close to describe her'_

Hinata looked down at the floor, but then her head shot up with determination in her eyes. "Ummm...Naruto...I'm sorry!"

"HUH?" Naruto was confused as to why she was apologize.

When Naruto didn't say anything, Hinata thought he was anger with her so she decided to leave. Just as she was about to turn the handle, Naruto stopped her. He pulled her close to him that she felt his chest against her back. _'h-h-h-h-he's so c-close...too c-c-close!' _she thought. Hinata then felt her hands being lifted and saw that Naruto was holding her small hands with his. This got her even more nervous.

"Hinata-hime, I'm not mad at you," he said in a gentle tone. He slowly turned her so that she was facing him. "I deserved what happened to me...after all I did hit you." He traced his finger along the cut on the side of her face. Hinata by this time was blushing like mad, she still refused to look into his blue sea eyes. But Naruto was having none of that, he lifted her head to his face. But Hinata's eyes were looking at anything but him.

"Hime. Please look at me," he begged. Hinata finally met his gaze. "I'm sorry I hit you. I know no words will ever take back what I have done to you, but know that I would never say I'm sorry unless I really meant it. Hinata I will do what ever it takes to make it up to you."

"Y-You don't h-have to do t-t-that," she squeaked out.

"But I do." Naruto gazed at Hinata with so much emotion it frightened her. Hope, guilt, sadness, hurt, and an emotion Hinata dared not to think about or talk about unless he confronted her about it first. Hinata and Naruto were to lost in each others eyes they never realized they were moving closer to one another.

_"Ahem."_

They both soon realized what they were about to do and jumped apart. Both blushing like mad while Hinata was trying to force herself not to faint. _'I can't believe I almost kissed him! I hardly even know him!...if Tenni or big brother hears about this, then they really will murder Naruto...I better keep this a secret for now.'_

"So...you sure look like your studying son," teased a very familiar voice. "I don't remember having a class about kissing, do you dear?"

"Not at all."

They both turned to find Naruto's parents grinning at them like two idiots. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze had the kind of beauty that was cheerful and shined like a new born star through out the universe. She had soft, peach skin that was 100 percent flawless. She had pink, glossy lips that curved into a perfect shape. Her face, if anyone saw an angle's face they'd probable said hers came pretty close, and mysteriously beautiful green orbs that glistened with happiness and spirit. She had long, soft, red hair that was also silkily. Even though she was a women in her thirties, her body looked that of a twenty year old. Kushina was a women that was hard and firm when she needed to be, but she had a personalized that was so different from other women her age. She acted like a little kid always out going and joking around never changing, even though she was wiser then in her younger days. She was always cheerful just like her son.

Minato Namikaze had a different kind of handsome it was more like he was born with a prince look. He had amazing messy gold hair along with deep blue sea eyes. He had a strong, firm face but when he smiled it was like when beam of sun rays raised from the east. He was in pretty good shape, a muscular body, and had a peach skin. He was cheerful and friendly to all but he was a little more serious then his wife and son. But his son and him did share a common trait, and it was they were to dense for their own good. Minato usually let things fly right over his head, but thankfully he had great friends and family members to either explain it to him or shake their heads at his stupidity. Now Minato was smart just not common sense smart, he liked to work very hard in life but not to hard that he couldn't spend time with his family, and if he lost sight of that then Kushina would beat it into him.

Hinata once again had her face down not meeting their gaze. Naruto was blushing in embarrassment from having his parents spying on him or from almost kissing Hinata. He didn't know which one was worse but he would have to chose his parents catching them.

"See...I told you," said another voice in a all knowing tone.

Naruto didn't bother to turn and see who it was, "Shut up Itachi!"

"But Naru, you know I'm right."

Kushina, Minato, and Hinata were confused as to what they were talking about. Kushina stared at Hinata some more noticeing she had some features pretty close to a friend of hers, _'She almost looks like Mitsuki...and yet her eyes are blue...oh what am I saying, Mitsuki only has two children...but, I'll need to look frether into this.' _Hinata was thinking about Itachi, _'Why is he here? I better be careful around him.'_

Kushina then smiled deciding she would deal with it later. "Hello, my name is Kushina Namikaze and you are?"

"Oh I'm s-sorry. M-My n-name is H-Hinata Taisho," she stuttered.

Minato heard the conversation and joined in. "It's nice to meet you Hinata. My name is Minato Namikaze."

Hinata bowed to both of them. "Nice to meet you too...and thank you for having me over."

Kushina and Minato beamed. Both shared a look, thinking that she would make a wonderful daughter-in-law, and they would have beautiful grandchildren.

Itachi noticed their look and shock his head. "Man, I feel sorry for you."

Naruto was confused. "Huh!"

Itachi turned Naruto's head toward his parents. "I'm in deep shit."

"Yep."

Naruto grabbed Hinata and dragged her up stairs to his room. Minato yelled, "That's my boy! Just like your old man! It's about time my boy loses his virginity!"

Everyone froze in shock until Itachi's laughter filled the room. Hinata and Naruto both were burning a deep red with steam coming out of their ears. Minato had a big grin across his face but Kushina was both in embarrassment and anger.

**SSLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!**

Kushina shouted at him, "What the hell is wrong with you! I can't believe you just said that!"

Minato was nursing his hurt cheek, "B-but-"

"The only butt I want to see is yours, walking up those stairs apologizing to our guest!"

He nodded and walked up the stairs. "Hinata, please excuse my rude behavior."

Hinata was still red but said, "it's alright."

Just when Naruto was going to lead Hinata toward his room, a maid showed up. "Excuse me sir, but dinner is ready."

"Oh its already six?" said Kushina with surprise.

"Well then lets eat," said Itachi.

Hinata was also surprised, she wasn't planning to stay that long. "I better be leaving."

"You don't have to, you can have dinner with us," said Minato.

Naruto smiled, "yes please stay."

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to get to work."

Naruto was feeling down, "I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks." Hinata and Naruto walked out the front door, leaving behind three happy adults.

"So when do you think they'll start dating?" asked Itachi.

"I say two months from now." said Mianto. "if he's any thing like his father."

"God, I hope not." both Kushina and Itachi said.

"Why is my own family always mean to me!" cried the drama queen of the house.

* * *

It was almost seven and the gang were getting ready to open the club for tonight. TenTen was in charge, bossing everyone to do things, mainly Sasuke and Lee.

"Lee! Sasuke!" screamed TenTen. She was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Why are you just sitting around doing nothing!"

"We just finished washing the glasses, putting down the chairs, wiping the tables, and fixing the lights...can't we take a break?" they wined. Sasuke was leaning against the wall while Lee was sitting on the floor.

TenTen's eyes grew cold, "Well that's all nice and dandy...but the V.I.P rooms need to be cleaned, the bar need to be organized, the bill board sign needs to be changed, the floor has to be swept, and the-"

"Wow! Tenni give them a break its not like it needs to be done right this second."

TenTen, Sasuke, and Lee all turned around, Sai looked up from behind the bar, Ino looked down from the stairs to find Hinata standing at the door. Hinata grinned with a twinkle in her eye. Ino noticed it right away. "So how was your date?"

Hinata gave a playful glare. "It wasn't a date."

"Sure."

Sai caught on to Ino's little game. "Are you sure nothing happened...after all it looks like your trying to hide something from us," he winked.

Hinata only blushed.

"You are hiding something!" exclaimed Matsuri.

Lee smirked, "Did you kiss?"

Hinata's blush deepened even more.

"Oh la-la...hina you naughty girl," teased Sai.

Hinata then choked out, "You got it all wrong! Nothing happened! I swear!"

They gave her a dry look. "Yeah right!"

"What do you take us for," said Ino.

"Yeah we weren't born yesturday," TenTen said as she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke wasn't happy about his little sister going ALONE to another boys house, who he didn't know but he made a deal so there was noting he could do. "Okay you guys that's enough. We have work to do and I'm sure we can find out what happened later."

Hinata was surprised at how Sasuke was acting so mature. They others stood out of it, they all knew how Sasuke was. She soon froze when she met his gaze.

"Hinata."

"H-Hai!"

"Did Naruto...," He stared at her straight in the eyes. "Did he apologize to you?"

Hinata saw a little barely an inch of hope towards Sasuke. She knew she would never date anyone unless Sasuke approved. "Hai!"

"Good." He then walked away but was soon stopped when Hinata gave him a big bear hug.

"Can you please give him a chance," she begged.

"We'll see."

* * *

Music was over flowing the night and the city, as the club once again was booming with life. The line was as long as the eye could see and lights shining like the stars. TenTen and Hinata were busy again like always.

"Mat-chan! Can you take on table one, four, and ten for Sai?" asked Hinata.

Matsuri said, "Hai." Then walked back to work.

Hinata looked over at Sai, "Sai, go open the second bar we'll handle the tables."

"Got it!"

"Sayuri!" sang Hinata with a grin. She walked over to her with a death glare. "Hey it's your own fault!"

Sayuri/Sasuke signed. "Yeah I know, but you don't have to have your ass slapped, every time you walk across the room."

Hinata laughed.

"It's not funny," she/he growled out.

"Oh but it is!" she said. "Okay, tables nine and five need you."

She/He nodded and was walking away.

"Oh! And Sayuri, a V.I.P wanted to know if your dating anyone!"

She stopped and glared even harder at Hinata. Hinata just ignored him and laughed, "Hahahah...and don't worry I won't tell Sai."

"Fuck you Taisho!"

"You know you love me!"

"Yeah in your dreams!"

"Oh well-"

TenTen stepped into their little argument, "Hey Hina, your lover boy is here."

Hinata blushed and shoved TenTen in a playful manner. "Get back to work!"

She and Sasuke/Sayuri grinned and left.

Hinata looked over at the entrance and saw Naruto with his friends. Naruto felt eyes on him and locked eyes with her. Naruto smiled and walked over to her, completely forgetting his friends. "Hey Hime, I didn't know you worked here?"

She smirked, "Yep. Best job I ever had."

"So should we leave you two alone, so you can go make babies?" teased Kankuro. Hinata thought, '_OH MY GOD! There is another pervert like Kiba in this city...this isn't good.'_

"Dammit Kankuro!" glared Naruto.

"What?" he said innocently.

Gaara and Sakura smacked him behind the head.

"Owie!" Kankuro wined. "If I would have known you were going to be mean to me, I would have went to the Adult Sex Convention. ," Kanuro said in a sad tone reading the flier. Below the message was a bright yellow arrow to the building. The rest of them had a look of disgust on their face minus Hinata. Hinata was pretty much used to the topic about sex. Kiba was like her older horny brother and well he was the one that crouped her innocent mind. She thought it was gross at first but then she questioned who was she to judge. She just thought it was in every human nature and she decided if Kiba was a sex fanatic then it didn't really matter. But she would get sick of it because it always seemed to be the only thing on his mind.

Kiba was taking a break when he heard Kankuro's statement. "That was today!" he said joining the conversation.

Kankuro nodded.

"Damn! I can't believe I'm going to miss it!"

Hinata said, "So are you going to travel down the yellow brick road."

Kiba grinned like a little kid that just heard Christmas came really. He knew Hinata just gave permission to leave. "Yep."

"You coming, Dorothy?" Kankuro asked as he stretched out his arm to her.

"Get a heart, Tin Man," Hinata grumbled and side stepped his outstretched arm.

He smirked at her, "The Kansas girl travels solo. Me likely!"

"Down, Toto." She commanded him like the dog he was.

Kankuro's smirk grew even bigger, he then turned to Naruto, "She's a keeper!"

Naruto didn't like how Kankuro was acting but since Hinata didn't mind, he let it go. "Yeah I already know that."

Hinata just blushed in silence. Sakura wasn't happy to hear he would so easily forgive his enemy but didn't say a thing. Neji looked like he didn't care but he then saw TenTen walk by, his eyes lit up. Hinata saw this look and smirked. _'Looks like Ino gets to play match-maker!'_

"Hey sit any where you like," said Hinata. "And tell the waitress your with me."

Sakura smirked, "What do you know the owner or something?"

"Something like that."

"Alright free beer," cheered Naruto.

Then Kankuro looked around, "Hey Gaara, where's our slut of a sister?"

Gaara said, "She has a date with Shikamaru."

"Ohhhh..." Gaara followed Sakura and Naruto walk over to a table near the stage, Kiba and Kankaru were both acting like school girls, both squealing and giggling while walking out of the club to go to every perverts dream.

Matsuri soon showed up at their table, "What can I get ya?"

"Just around of beef Mat-su-ri," grinned Gaara.

She looked up, "Well I never thought they would let panda's in here."

Gaara smirked, "You shouldn't be too surprised after all I am cute and cuddly."

Sakura and Naruto were in shock. They have never seen Gaara openly tease someone before, let alone flirt.

Matsuri smiled and leaned in closer, "Well it looks like I have to find out just how cuddly you are, **Mr. Panda**." With that she walked away leaving a slightly stunned Gaara while Sakura and Naruto grinned.

TenTen and Hinata saw the whole thing and thought it was cute. "Hey!" They heard Matsuri's shout from their hiding spot and slowly stepped out from behind the counter, grinning sheepishly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Matsuri yelled.

Hinata, and TenTen stepped forward. "We only heard this part. _You shouldn't be too surprised after all I am cute and cuddly_ _._" Hinata bit her lip to keep from laughing as she imitated Gaarai's deep voice. TenTen stood behind Hinata, snickering.

"Oh yeah. And this part too; _Well it looks like I have to find out just how cuddly you are, **Mr. Panda**!_" Although TenTen was exaggerating, nobody seemed to care, except for Matsuri that is. TenTen and Hinata stepped towards each other and wrapped each other in an embrace. "_Oh Mr. Panda!_" One of their voices went extremely high pitched to imitate Matsuri - who was turning an adorable shade of pink.

_"Matsuri!"_

"Do you guys want to get killed?" Matsrui jumped over the counter and bolted after them. All of them completely forgetting about their jobs.

_"Oh Matsuri! I never knew you wanted to jump me this badly,"_ spoke Hinata, making the others laugh. _"Now don't use up all that energy for tonight, my love!"_

**"HINATA!"**

Only laughter could be heard mixed in with the music, all night long.

* * *

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Be-**

**CRASH!**

Hinata flung the alarm clock at her door and muttered under her breath as she hunched over in the bedsheets. Hinata was tired as hell so were the rest of the guys, they didn't close the club until four in the morning and they sure as hell didn't want to think about school.

Lee pounded at the door to the bedroom at the end of the hall. "Dammit, Hinata, Matsuri, Ino, TenTen get up!"

"Piss off!" Ino slurred as she squeezed her black comforter closer to her body. Matsuri and TenTen were in a deep sleep to even bother.

Lee shook his head and sighed again. He knew better than to try abusing them awake, so he decided on a better way and a smirk played at his mouth._ 'Ah, the verbal bitch slap'_

"Temari has just rented a building next door, for her new sex shop."

TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Matsuri grumbled as they shoved away the covers. They pinned Lee with a glare. "Fuck you, Lee!"

C'mon, on girls."

"I swear to god Lee if you got us up for school I'm going-"

"Yeah Yeah," he said as he walked down the stairs.

Matsuri sat up, "The world better be coming to an end or something for me to get up."

"Agreed."

* * *

Hinata, Sasuke, and TenTen entered their engilsh class and sat near the back row. Hinata was sitting in front of behind Naruto, TenTen was in front of Neji and Sasuke was beside Sakura. "Late again, I see." The teacher sighed.

"Thats us." TenTen grinned.

Sasuke yawned, "What can we say we learned from the best." Kakashi shook his head.

TenTen was bored and decided to get the human ice cube to talk. She turned around, facing him, "Boo."

He raised his head from his paper and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Boo?"

TenTen shook her head frantically. "No, no, this is when you scream and run around in circles." Neji slightly chuckled at her hand motions, one hand quickly waving around, and having the other one with two fingers split, resembling a small man running around in circles on her desk.

TenTen continued this act for about five minutes, before stopping and returning her so-called attention back to Kakashi. The little show didn't go unnoticed by their friends. Another five minutes later, a bang echoed through the noise was recognised as Hinata's skull colliding with the desk.

"What the..." Naruto looked at Hinata oddly and raised his eyebrows. He noticed the only ones staring were Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and TenTen.

"She must be either really pissed for being here or she's bored," said Tenten. Hinata raised her head slowly and brought it back down on her desk harshly.

"If you break too many brain cells, you'll die," said Sasuke.

"I'm planning on it," she said.

TenTen then saw someone that was never there in their classes. "Hey guys, look whose here," she groaned.

Sasuke and Hinata followed her gaze and groaned as well. "Why the hell is Temari here?"

Hinata all of a sudden burst out laughing at the top of her lungs. Sasuke and TenTen had no idea what was going on. "Dude...you okay?"

Hinata was coughing and laughing and trying to form coherent sentences before breaking down again. "Oh my god...s-she...hahah...oh..man.."

"Do you think she's broken?" asked Sasuke.

Hinata continued laughing her ass off.

"Hina-chan, what's wrong?" asked TenTen.

Hinata could only point at Temari's ass. Then TenTen started cracking up along with Sasuke. Sakura, Naruto, and Neji were trying to control their own laughter.

"No more of this! TenTen! Sasuke! Hinata! Out, now!" yelled Kakashi. Sasuke just flipped off Kakashi like it was no big deal.

"OUT!" He yelled. Since Hinata and TenTen on the floor, they decided just to crawl, save for Sasuke, who walked. TenTen pawed at the door like a dog, and Sasuke stuck out his bottom lip, whimpering. Nothing happened. Hinata crawled up on Kakashi, and gave him the puppy pout.

Kakashi gritted his teeth and went over to the door, with TenTen and Hinata following him, Kakashi pointed out side as he opened the door. The group if immature teenagers crawled out the door, sprawling across the floor when they got into the hallway, laughing after Kakashi closed the door.

"Damn," Hinata said, "Kakashi really needs to lighten up."

"Yep."

"But man can you believe Temari!" TenTen giggled.

"I know, " Hinata grinned. "To have your ass half exposed and being on your monthly!"

"And then some poor innocent students expose her," Sasuke exclaimed.

"What can we say, it's our job." said Hinata.

"True but don't you think we did something wrong."

TenTen whispered over to Hinata, "Are you sure Sasuke's not a prep?"

Hinata shrugged as they both turned to him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

What none of Hinata's friend notice that, Shikamaru had been watching the group, and knew all their classes, memorized their habits, to find the perfect moment to strike. And that day to strike was day this afternoon, right before it was time for lunch, he and Kankuro found his first victim. He crept up behind his pray, then swiftly covered their eyes and pulled them into the bathroom.

Once the students were let out for lunch, they were happily talking to their friends, but then someone shouted. "Hey come look over her!" yelled a freshman. The whole school come to were a crowd was building.

Hinata and Matsuri were walking down the hall when they heard laughter from outside. "Hey what's that all about?" asked TenTen.

"No clue. Let's check it out."

They ran into with the others and started to walk outside. "Hey where's Sai?" asked Ino.

"I haven't seen him," said Lee.

"Yeah this is werid, normally Sai is always bugging me this time around," Sasuke said.

"He's probably outside," said Matsuri.

"Yeah, I'm sure your right," Ino said.

Once they were outside they began to push through the crowd when they all froze in shock at what they saw...

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late! Been busy with life. So happy holidays and have a kick ass new year! Bye!**

**...oh and plz review and thanks to all that have reviewed.**


	10. Let the tests begin!

Once they were outside, they began to push through the crowd, but all of them froze in shock at what they saw before them. No one said a word, the only sound that could be heard was laughter from all the students and flashing, from people taking pictures. In the middle of the lunch room was Sai. He was duct taped to a chair, wearing a tag-top with fake cone boobs, a mini skirt, high heels, and had to much make up on. But that wasn't all, Sai had a sign taped on that read, 'I sing the Sponge Bob Square pants theme song while I jack off to a picture of my grandma.'

"What a freak!" yelled out a freshman.

"Loser!"

"Dork!"

All around them, students were yelling things out to him. Without a second thought, Sasuke, TenTen, Lee, Matsuri, and Hinata rushed to his side, they quickly started undoing the duck tape. But Temari, who was smirking said, "Now you wouldn't want to ruin the show now, would you."

They all glared hard at her. TenTen looked over at Sai's face, he wouldn't look in her eyes, he kept his head down low and he was biting hard onto his lower.

She looked back up at Temari, "That's enough, you fucking bitch!"

Temari shrugged, "Fine take him. We'll get the rest of you…very soon." She then walked away.

"We'll see about that bitch!" growled Hinata.

Ino on the other hand didn't rush over to Sai's side, instead she was looking through the crowd. Then her eyes landed on Shikamaru who was cracking up along with Kankuro. Naruto, Neji, and Gaara looked disgusted with them for even thinking it was funny. Ino know right away it was him, she walked right up to them. When Ino was within arm distance, she grabbed Shikamaru by his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Naruto and the others didn't know what happened until Ino started to scream at him.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" yelled Ino. "How dare you mess with my brother!"

Shikamaru had never seen Ino this angry at him or anyone else before. Ino rounded her fist and punched him in the nose, a cracking sound could be heard, along with a painful scream from Shikamaru, but that didn't stop Ino from kicking his ass. Naruto, Neji, and Gaara tired to pull Ino off but she would not let him go. Ino was whamming him over and over again while all the students watched in silence. Sai and the others were watching his sister with a smirk on their faces.

When Ino kicked him in the balls and he fell over in pain, she then knee-led beside him. "Shikamaru, if you think this is over, you're mistaken. This is only the beginning, I'm going to make you regret, you ever messed with me and my friends. You better watch your fucking back from now on. Fucking dickhead."

Ino walked over to Sai and pulled off trench coat from a Goth, and threw it around him. "What the FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? HUH?" Ino shouted as she shoved a football player. The huge football player went to attack her, but when Inoisthis pissed, she has some super strength, she quickly threw him onto the ground. "ANYONE ELSE?" people started backing away, "I SAID IS THERE ANYONE ELSE?" No one came forward, "THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" People slowly started walking away, so did Naruto, Neji, and Gaara, and were taking last looks over their shoulders. "Fuckers." she hissed to herself.

Not looking at anyone Sai whispered, "Thanks guys."

"Hey what's that face for?" Sasuke asked. "You know you never need to be ashamed or embarrassed around us." He put his hand on Sai's shoulder. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. Sai then looked up and gave a smile.

"Now what do you say we blow this joint?" Matsuri said. Sai laughed and nodded.

"Alright, we're getting the hell out of here." Hinata said.

So they all ran out to their cars and took off with loud music and curses towards the school and all its students.

* * *

Naruto was furious while walking down the halls, followed closely were Neji and Gaara. He would turn right, left, and then right again to find Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru sitting around a table. Temari and Sakura were trying to clean up Shikamaru with his scratches, bruises, puff eye, and swollen lips. Sakura turned her head just in time to see Naruto stop in front of them with an angry glare.

Sakura knew they were busted, she then said nervously, "H-Hey N-Naruto."

Naruto glared even more. "What the fuck is wrong with you assholes?"

Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro looked down. Neji and Gaara were both very ashamed and angry with their so called friends. Naruto wasn't going to stand their silence any longer, "Well?"

"Naruto...their not like us, we needed to teach those people-"

Naruto cut off Temari, "THOSE PEOPLE? There is nothing wrong with them. We're all human, true we don't have the same personality or have the same back ground. But that shouldn't matter, no one has the right to label any one just because their different from us..."

Sakura looked more ashamed then Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro put together. She said in a low voice, "Naruto, I'm sorry-"

Naruto cut her off and said, "Sakura you shouldn't be apologizing to me." Naruto looked down then said, "I'm such a retard...To think and believe you would accept Hinata and her friends...You know what, none of you are really good friends."

Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Gaara, Kankuro, and Neji looked at him with a questioning look.

"I think it's time I more forward...away from people who can't accept change in their lives," with that Naruto walked away from them.

Gaara looked over to him then the others, "I agree with him."

Neji nodded and left with Gaara, leaving their ex-friends behind in the dust.

* * *

Hinata was known as the speed devil in the group, she loved driving as fast as she could go, epically if she was angry. She was the first one to arrive along with Ino and Sai, she unlocked the door and they walked in. They headed to the bar, Hinata grabbed some rum and three glasses, Ino and Sai took a seat. Dingo and Sheena knew something was wrong with them, it was weird how when one of them was feeling down they would go and try to comfort them. Sheena strolled over to Sai and put her head on his lap.

Sai looked at her and petted her head. "It's funny how these two can be the scariest dogs on the planet, but then they go and do something like this."

"I know what you mean," Hinata shrugged, "Animals have a very strange way of knowing things, even when you don't."

Ino gave a weak smile, "Yea that's true….but their still pain in the asses."

"Very true."

Hinata gave a playful glare, "I have to agree with that."

Dingo looked up toward the door as Sasuke, TenTen, Lee, and Matsuri walked across the room. Hinata turned to them, "What took you so long?"

Sasuke glared, "Well not all of us can be speed demons like you."

Hinata just grinned and started to drink more rum. Matsuri and TenTen took around of shots while Sasuke and Lee just drank some water. Lee then pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kiba's number.

Hinata looked over at him with a confused look. Lee said, "Kiba and Shino should know."

She nodded.

Everyone could hear Lee tell Kiba and Shino to come here as soon as possible, then Lee was telling them what happened and they could all heard Kiba cussing up a storm. Lee shock his head and hung up.

TenTen asked, "When will they be here?"

"In half an hour….or less."

"Hey Sai," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Why don't you change your cloths?"

"Cuz' I don't have any with me."

"There's some cloths up stairs in Hinata's room."

"Thanks," Sai got up and begin to climb the stairs to the third floor.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke. "How the hell do you know there are cloths up there?"

"Cuz' you always have a pair of men's cloths."

Hinata glared, "Have you been going through my things again?"

"Yeah."

"Jerk."

"Hey Hina," said Matsuri.

"Yeah?"

"If you had cloths here, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

TenTen stared at her, "Forget about that Mat-chan. Hinata why do you have a pair of men's cloths?"

Hinata stopped for a few minutes, thinking real hard about it. "...um...to tell you the truth, not even I know."

They just stared at her then changed the subject.

Just then the door was swung open, Shenna and Dingo began to growl and bark as Kiba came running through the door like a wild man with Akamaru by his side, while Shino walked in calmly.

Hinata barked an order, "Shenna! Dingo! Down!" Both dogs laid back down as Akamaru joined them.

Shino looked over at the cracked door, "Kiba did you have to kick the door open?"

"Yes. It was an emergency," Kiba blushed a little in embarrassment.

"God damn you Kiba!" yelled Hinata as she went over to check on her door. "Now I have to buy a new door…fuck!" she pointed a finger at him. "This is coming out of your pay check."

Kiba gave a nerves laugh, "Sorry Hina."

"You better be sorry!"

"I am I swear."

"Sure."

Ino was not in the mood for an argument said, "Shut the fuck up you two!"

Kiba and Hinata were quiet after that, they both knew how Ino could get if she was already angry. Shino walked over to Lee and sat down, "So what are we going to do with those fucking pussies?"

Everyone was a little shocked to hear Shino cuss, they only heard him cuss when one time Kiba got on his nerves to much. It took a lot to piss him off but when you did you better run or at least made peace with god.

Matsuri said, "Their not getting away with this."

"Damn straight," nodded Ino with an evil glint in her eye.

"Where's Sai?" asked Shino.

"Up stairs, changing."

Sai came down wearing a white t-shirt with baggie dark blue jeans. He was looking down when he saw Shino and Kiba there. Kiba walked over to Sai and gave him a brotherly hug, "Hey none of that crap." He lightly punched his face, "We all had to go through some sort of embarrassment before, your not the first one."

Shino nodded, "We aren't like those fucking clones. We are better then them."

"Well expect that we will have to get revenge on them, for messing with you," said Ino.

"No." said Sai.

"Why not?" TenTen asked.

Sai smiled, "Like Shino said, 'we're better then them.' He's right, we are and I'm not going to let us sink down to their level."

Hinata and Shino smiled.

Ino said, "B-But Sai-

"Ino, didn't you get revenge for both of us already." He grinned.

She smiled, "Yea…I guess I did."

"You sure did," smirked TenTen. "Man, that was one hell of an ass wiping."

"What ass wiping?" questioned Kiba.

"Oh, that's right you and Shino weren't there," said Matsuri.

Sasuke smiled, "Yea you two missed an awesome beat down of Shika the garbage."

"Yep," agreed Hinata and Lee.

"Dude details," said Kiba.

"Alright here's how it went," said Matsuri. "After we found Sai-

Matsuri stopped talking when she saw someone at the door. Everyone looked over to were she was looking at and where all very surprised.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed a man as he ran for his life.

"You better run you fucker!" Neji was steaming angry while Gaara stood behind him watching the whole ordeal.

Gaara looked over at Neji who was cussing at the top of his lungs after the man. "Hey, you can't blame the poor guy."

"What did you say!" growled Neji as he turned to face him.

"While you do look like a girl," Gaara paused for a moment. "...from the back at least."

Neji's whole body was sealthing with rage, "That may be true but...**THAT DOESN'T GIVE HIM OR ANY OTHER MAN THE RIGHT TO SLAP SOMEONE'S ASS!**"

_'I can't believe he agreed with me...and he doesn't even realize it.' _Gaara signed at him, "...Are you done?"

Neji let out a breath, "Yea." Neji then looked around at the crowd that seemed to form. "Oi, get the hell moving, nothing to see here!"

As the crowd began to break up until it was all back to normal. Neji looked over at Gaara, "So where's Naruto?"

"No clue."

"Now what?"

"..."

"Hey Gaara. You don't think he's lost do you?"

"ughhh.."

"I mean this is Naruto were talking about."

"heh, remember when he got lost in the fifth grade?"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe he got lost trying to find the bathroom."

"I know, and it was only down the hall."

"Should we try to find him?"

They both looked up and down the streets then said, "We tried."

Neji asked, "Want to try out that new ice cream shop down the road?"

Gaara knew it wasn't a big secret that the whole Hyuuga clan had a sweet tooth, but once a Hyuuga had a taste of it, they would go into a sweet frenzy, if not held in check. First time Neji ate a piece of cake, he devoured the rest like a vacuum. He remembered how they had to hold Choij and Neji back from a fight over the last piece of cake. "Sure."

"It's a yes or no question."

"Suuurrrrrreeee."

"whatever."

Gaara nodded and began walking toward the ice cream shop.

_'I've known him for 5 years and he still hasn't changed.' _thought Neji as he walked beside him.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here!" yelled Kiba after he got over his own shock.

Naruto was a little taken back by Kiba but stood his ground. "I wanted to apologize-

Sasuke walked over to him with Lee and Shino behind him, "Oh you want to apologize, huh. Well then you can take that apology, walk back outside and find someone that gives a fuck and tell them!"

"Namikaze, how did you know we'd be here?" Shino interrupted.

"That's right," said Lee. "Only a few select people know we met here."

"Umm."

Everyone turned to Hinata. She looked down a little guilty, "Well...I sorta told him..."

_"Should of known!"_ was the only thought through every ones mind.

Matsuri and TenTen joined in. "Just leave, Namikaze."

"Yeah."

Naruto was getting nervous, "I just came to-

Matsuri glared, "Does it look like we care what you have to say. You and your fucking friends already made it clear, what you think of us! So leave NOW!"

Naruto locked eyes with Hinata who was sitting next to Sai watching the scene unfold. Sasuke noticed this and blocked his view, "Don't even think about it!"

Ino who was drinking bottle after bottle, and didn't seem to care. Hinata watched as Kiba shoved Naruto toward the door. _'What do I do? I really like Naruto...but what he did, I can't forgive.'_

Ino had enough and walked over to them. "Hey break it up, you morons!"

"Ino stay out of this!" yelled Kiba.

Ino just pushed him aside and stood in front of Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing Ino!" asked TenTen.

"What does it look like, I'm protecting him," she said in a bored tone.

_"What the fuck?" _was going through everyone's mind.

"Ino are you **SURE** Shikamaru didn't hit you?" asked Lee.

Ino glared at him, "Yes I'm sure. I was the one doing the ass kicking, thank you very much."

Hinata said, "Then why Ino?"

Naruto turned to the sound of her voice and smiled. Hinata noticed this and gave him a glare, which Naruto wasn't expecting. Ino clapped her hands, "Okay love birds, save it for another time." That made them both blush. "Anyway the reason I'm standing up for him is-"

Kiba said in a serious tone, "Did he brain wash you? Switch your brain with another's or are you a clone of the real Ino's locked up some where, screaming for our help."

Everyone looked at him with 'he has to be the biggest idiot alive' expression. Shino then hit Kiba behind the head and said, "You watch **WAY **to much sic-fi."

"Ow?" He said as he rubbed his injured head. "What? It could happen."

"Moving on," said Matsuri as she rolled her eyes.

"Like I was trying to say before," Ino spoke in a annoyed tone. "Was that Naruto didn't have any thing to do with that prank."

"Huh?" was the only thing said from them.

Sasuke found his train of thought again, said "How the hell do you know that?"

"Yeah Ino," Hinata spoke. "I want an explanation."

"Me too," said Matsuri.

"Yea!" Lee said. "Or is Kiba right about the whole brain switching fiasco."

Kiba pointed to Lee and said, "See he agrees with me!"

Sai rolled his eyes, and slapped Lee upside the head as Shino did the same with Kiba again.

Matsuri said, "morons."

Ino just signed at their stupidity along with the others. Ino then cleared her throat, grabbing their attention once again, "Well for one thing, he didn't laugh like every one else in the school-"

Matsuri interupted her, "So he wasn't laughing. How does that prove any thing?"

Almost everyone agreed except Hinata, Shino, Naruto, and Sai, who wanted to hear the rest of Ino's speech.

Ino's eye twitched, "Let me finish." Ino looked around at every ones face and began in a teacher-like voice, "First off, Shikamaru was the one who started it, that's why I beat him up for it or have you all forgotten that...

"Umm...I thought you beat him up because of him cheating on you," they all said at once.

_'Bastards!...Hell even Naruto agrees,' _she thought. Ino signed, "No, it was because when I looked into Shikamaru's eyes, I knew it was him right a way...And maybe it was a little bit of revenge too..."

"Uhhh...How could you have known it was him with just looking into his eyes?" asked a very confused Matsuri. Naruto just nodded.

"Oh, Ino is able to read people's emotions just by looking into their eyes." said Sai.

Naruto and Matsuri shared a look. "Cool."

"Plus why would he be here trying to apologize for something he didn't do- AND IF YOU TRY TO INTERRUPT ME AGAIN, KIBA I'M GOING REENACT WHAT I DID TO SHIKAMARU TODAY!," Ino yelled over at Kiba who had his mouth gaping.

"Dude you should know how Ino gets," said TenTen.

Lee giggled, "Dork."

Kiba slumped his shoulders and stayed quiet for now.

Ino smiled, "As I was saying, if you don't believe me then get Naruto to take a polygraph test."

Everyone looked at each other. "Sounds good."

"Hey Kiba, can you arrange it?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh, how would I know how to arrange a polygraph test?"

"Kiba your a cop," said Hinata.

"Yeah I know, what does that have to do with anything?"

Shino stared at him, "Kiba, do you even know what a polygraph test is?"

"...I have no clue."

"You got to be kidding me," Matsuri said.

"No I'm pretty serious."

Shino signed, "It's a lie detector."

"Oh!"

"Please tell me you know what's a lie detector?" asked Ino.

"Yes I know what it is," blushed Kiba. "I just didn't know it had another name."

"Riiiigggghhht." they all said.

"But you guys," Kiba said. "How are we going to get a lie detector test?"

"Police stations normally have them, you idiot!" yelled everyone.

"Really?"

"How long have you been a cop for?" questioned Naruto.

"No, the correct question would be, how he even became a cop," said Sasuke.

"The world will never know," said Lee.

* * *

"So Gaara, "Neji paused from eating. "What are you going to do about Temari?"

Gaara said, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I mean she's acting like a little spoiled kid. She needs to grow up more and if she wants to be a self-centered bitch let her. I'm tired of it."

"hmm..."

"Neji?"

"What?" said an annoyed Neji who was enjoying his banana split.

"I was wondering if you've noticed how Hinata looks a lot like your mother," Gaara looked over at him.

Neji stopped eating, "Yeah I've noticed...She could be mother's twin."

"Did your parents ever have another kid?"

"No, it's only me and Hanabi...well you already know about Hinata," Neji said in a sad voice.

"Sorry man," Gaara looked down.

"It's okay, I can barley remember her."

Gaara just watched him as he thought of his dead twin.

"I wish I got to know her a little better."

"Yea, she was a little ball of fury."

"Hehe...yeah she was."

Gaara deciding to change the subject asked, "So is Taisho, a relative or something?"

"No. I did a background test on her and there's no connection to the Hyuuga's at all. Her name was Hinata Fuyu. She was born on December 9th, age 16. At age six she was an orphan for about 5 years. But then she was adopted at age ten and that was it," he signed. "But it was strange..."

"What was? The part where you both were born on the same day."

"Not only that, but I couldn't find out who her real birth parents are. I couldn't even get her birth certificate. I checked all of her schools when she was four and up, but no one has her in there records, exept for her high school records. And I have no idea who adopted her, each time I tried to find out, they would hang up on me. "

"This is very strange."

"Your telling me," Neji frowned. "It's like she just appeared one day."

"What about DNA?"

"Nothing, not even a doctor's report!"

"Hmm...it seems to me someone is trying very hard not to let anyone know of Hinata's past."

"But what are they trying to hide?"

* * *

While Kiba was on the phone to arrange a test, Sasuke and TenTen were guarding Naruto. Shino, Matsuri, and Hinata listened to Lee go on and on about youth and what not, but they were really ignoring him. Ino and Sai were talking about new cloths and how they needed to go to the mall.

Naruto was trying to steal a glance at Hinata but every time his eyes moved, Sasuke would block his view. "sigh...it's not a crime to look."

"No, but it is rude to stare," said Sasuke.

"And how do we know your not undressing her with your eyes!" TenTen said.

Naruto glared, "Because I'm not a pervert!"

"So you say," they both answered.

"Hey guys!" Kiba yelled. "I have some bad news."

"What's the bad?" asked Hinata.

"We have to wait six weeks for a test."

"Why that long?" TenTen said.

"Well I'm not the only one who wants to use it for personal use."

"Damn," said Sasuke. "So what do we do with him now?"

Lee said, "Well in the mean time. Lets test his loyalty."

TenTen grinned along with Sasuke as Kiba smirked. Lee and Sai smiled, while Shino and Ino looked bored yet interested at the same time. And Hinata looked nervously down at Naruto, which he return. Matsuri giggled, "Now that sound's like fun."

"Well what do you say Namkize?" asked Sasuke. "Want to play?"

Hinata saw the looks every one was giving him, they were all looking forward to this.

Naurto smirked, "Yeah I'm in."

"Good, let the games began," said TenTen as her grin grow bigger. As they all gathered around to talk about how the game.

* * *

Hinata walked over to him, "You have no idea what you just signed up for."

"It's worth it," Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because if I can gain their trust then maybe I can stay closer to you," Naruto said as he looked Hinata straight in the eyes.

Hinata was taken back but then she turned with a light blush on her face. "You better watch yourself Romeo. Cuz' this Juliet has one over protective brother. Who just happens to be glaring holes into you, right now," she said as she walked toward TenTen and Ino.

Naruto turned to find Sasuke glaring at him. "This is going to be a long six weeks."

"You can bet your ass it is," Sasuke growled.

"Hey cool it, Mr. Sunshine," said Ino. "Okay, Naruto we have come up with a game that will be your loyalty test. Think of it like a bunch of dares that you have no say in. Now don't get scared we did come up with some rules...Well more like five. Anyway number one rule: we can't dare you to do any thing sexual, second: the dare can only last for 24 hours and we can decide on any time length, third: you can't refuse the dare no matter what, fourth: we all get a turn, and the last one is: you can't quit until you've done every single dare. Any questions?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Good." smiled Ino. "Now we decided to let the oldest start. Kiba, your up!"

Kiba walked up to him, "This dare is to test how you deal with humiliation and how you treat people."

Hinata and the others realized what was happening. _'Oh this is going to be good!'_

* * *

The night was filled with music again as many people stood the long lines waiting for a chance to get in. But the crowd out side was different from other nights. Inside was just as busy like any other, yet at the same time the whole gang was laughing every time a certain person walked by.

At a booth in the front of the bar a beautiful yet funny site walked up. "Hello Ladies! What can I get you?" asked a sweet yet manly voice. This man, I mean woman was Naruko a.k.a Naruto. Naruto was dressed in the outfit that Sai wore at school. He wore the fake cone boobs, mini skirt, and high heels that made him almost fall each time he walked. He also wore a blond wig in pig-tales, had rosy cheeks, with red lip stick, and blue make up to bring out his eyes.

"Oh! Are you new here?" asked the flirtatious man.

"Yes, how did you know," Naruko asked.

"I could smell you a mile away, my dear."

"Oh really?" He said. "Are you sure it wasn't a fart?"

He laughed, "No...It was that alluring smell of a virgin in here."

Naruko's rosy cheeks stained a darker red.

His companion giggled, "Oh Kazuma, your embarrassing the poor boy."

"Kazuma? What a pretty name for a lovely lady," Naruto gave a dazzling smile as he kissed her hand.

"My my what a gentleman. Who know there was still some alive, Roku?"

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you are."

Kazuma turned to Naruko again. "And you are?"

"Call me Naruko. My dear ladies," Naruko said as she/he bowed. "After all I am here to serve."

They giggled again.

A short distance away Hinata along with the other girls were watching. Hinata couldn't believe Naruto was actually flirting with two gay men. "Is this some weird ass dream or something?"

"No I'm pretty sure this is real," said TenTen as she stared with amazement.

Matsuri was leaning on the corner, "What I can't believe is that Kiba came up with this dare...I'm shocked!"

"Yea, that is true," said Ino. "But what's more hilarious is when Naruto found out Sayuri was really Sasuke." They all laughed.

"Oh man Naruto looked like a cross between seeing a ghost and having a heart attack!" Matsuri laughed.

"HAHAHAhahaha...don't remind me, my ribs still hurt," said TenTen.

Ino giggled, "I loved the part where he faints from shock!"

Hinata smiled, "Or the part where he wakes up, then faints again!"

"And we can't forget about Sasuke's face!" grinned Matsuri.

"Oh that's true Mat-chan!" said TenTen. "I am so glad Hinata has security camera's in this place!"

"Yeah you better make us copies!" smirked Ino.

"You know I will," Hinata grinned, then looked over at Naruko again. "Hey you guys."

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't it seem like Naruto's done this before."

"What do you mean," asked Matsuri.

"Well he seems like a natrual at this."

"Now that you mentioned it," said Ino. "You don't think he's planing to switch teams?

"Hmm"

Just then Kazuma slapped Naruko's ass. And not even a second went by when the girls felt a bloodlust come over them as they turned to a very angry Hinata. Ino grabbed Hinata's face and said, "Hina-chan you need to calm down. You should know better then anyone, how Kazuma gets. Just let it go."

Hinata's eyes were filled with jealousy, "If I run into him tonight, he's going down."

"Calm down Hina, Naruto likes you not him," smirked Matsuri. "Though it is kind of funny to see you get jealous of a gay man," she giggled.

TenTen grinned, "Yea and your not even dating."

Hinata seemed to realize what she was doing and then glared, "Fuck Off! And get back to work!"

"Hahahah," was the only sound the girls made as they walked back to their tables.

"Ugh!" Hinata growled. "I can't believe I got jealous over him!"

"Who'd you get jealious over?"

"Nar-" Hinata said but stopped when she noticed Naruko smiling at her. "uh-no one. Ju-just tal-king to mys-elf...hehehe." Hinata blushed, _'Damnit! I sounded so lame!'_

Naruto grinned, "Oh really?"

"y-yes rea-lly."

"uh-huh." Naruto lend in closer.

"It's t-true."

"Are you sure?" He was slowly moving in.

"Y-yes I'm s-s-sure!"

"Your not lieing to me, right?" He moved again.

"uhh...y-y-y-y-y-ye-s, I-I-I me-me-an n-no," she squeaked.

"That sounds like a lie," Naruto said as their noses touched.

Hinata blushed, "I-I-It's n-n-not!"

Naruto looked her in the eyes then whispered to her, "You have nothing to fear hime. My loyalty and devotion is for you alone. I belong to you, my hime...but for you to doubt me hime, you need to be punished." Hinata was already blushing mad but what Naruto did next really speed up her heart. Naruto lended down and lightly bit on her neck. Hinata froze in place_, 'OH MY GOD!' _

Naruto smirked when saw Hinata's tomato red face. He then put his forehead against his, "Now hime please never doubt me again or you'll receive another punishment."

Hinata could only nod. Then without warning she fainted.

**"NA-RU-TO!"**

"Oh fuck! I forgot about Sasuke! Damn."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back...well sort of. Anyway you know the drill if you like it review and if not then go head and make a comment, cuz' I won't care...well maybe I'll care, if I'm in a bad mood.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Sorry ppl but I won't update this story until I rewrite some chapters here and there but the good news is I'm almost done. So next week or this weekend I should have a new chapter and as for my other story I'll update at the same time. I'm sorry I've been gone for 2 years but all I can say is that I lost my mind and I'm getting my life together again. Also I will need to finish my stories as soon as possible cuz I joined the National Guard and I will be very busy. Sorry again and until next time bye!**


	12. WTF?

A cool breeze swept over the brilliant city with lights flashing in every direction and thousands of people covered the streets. But Neji paid no attention for his thoughts where else where as he walked along the street. 'Is Gaara right? Is someone hiding Taisho-san's past…or is it Taisho herself? But why would she hide, if she were a Hyuuga, the clan would have known and if she was **that **Taisho then I can understand her need to stay hidden. If one of the clans find her identity they would all try to marry her off to one of their own, just for her families fortune…sigh this is turning into more trouble then it's worth…But why would I …no why am I getting involved? We have no family ties nor do I really care if she was that Taisho.' Neji was still walking, shacking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, but was failing. 'ugh. Damn it! It's all because she had to look like mother!... mother, why does she resemble her so much? It's almost like Taisho-san is…No it's impossible! There's no why…it's just my false hope raising again, she is not coming back, she is no longer among the living.' With eyes downcast Neji moved like a ghost that was long lost from this world.

"Wahoo!" Neji froze as he felt a warm breath blow against his neck. 'Wha?' eyes narrowing, he spun around with ease as white met white. "Junichi!" Neji growled with announce at the grinning Hyuuga.

Junichi Hyuuga was a twenty-five year old guard to the Hyuuga estate. Now Junichi looked like any other Hyuuga, same brown hair, pale skin, white eyes, moved with grace and quick reflexes. But there was one thing that set him apart from the others and that was his annoying personality. Instead of being closed off to his emotions and being able to sent out an aura that told everyone not to mess with, Junichi preferred to annoy them to death. He loved butting heads with his stuck up family or as he secretly calls them 'the Hyuuga's that have sticks so far up there asses even god has trouble finding them.' But his favorite target was his little cousin Neji, who just so happened to be coming home, right when his shift started. Junichi looked at Neji with an innocent smile, "What? Is there something wrong Neji-san?

Neji glared further, "No nii-san…but why aren't you at your post?"

Junichi smirked with a gleam to his eyes, "Oh I was but I soon got tired of watching a certain Hyuuga walking passed his house for the **third** time."

"Huh?" Neji looked around him and sure enough he was about a block away from the entrance gates to his house. "Oh," he said as his face burned red, "thanks."

"It kills you to say that, huh!"

"Like my whole tongue is on fire and it's being burnt off slowly," he replied.

"Oh that was one of the sweetest things you ever said to me!" Junichi wept with tears of joy. "I'm so honored to have Neji-san say such things to me!"

"Shut up," Neji mumbled as he walked to the estate. Junichi watched him with concern, he was probably one of the few people who noticed when Neji was sad. And there was only one person in the world that could make him feel better but that same person was also the reason he felt such great pain. '_Losing a loved one is tough but losing your other half must be miserable…you left too soon Hinata-san.' _

* * *

As Neji walks through the house passing many rooms and servants who bowed as he passed but Neji was lost in his thoughts again to even notice. Just as Neji turns the corner passed his father's study he hears one word that stops him in his tracks.

"Hinata Taisho!"

Neji froze in place and quietly walked over to the door and peeked inside. Neji saw his father Hiashi Hyuuga argue with his great grandfather, Giichi Hyuuga. Now to many other people it would seem normal to see or hear family arguing with one another from time to time, but they were Hyuuga. They lived by very stickied rules they sent among themselves for generations to come and to see a Hyuuga show emotion was not one of their customs. Hiashi Hyuuga was the ideal Hyuuga in their eyes, serious, stickied, calm, well reserved of any emotions. He was the kind of man to set his goals high and throw himself in his work then worry over the simple things in life, but that all changed when he met Mitsuki. She was the only Hyuuga who broke down his walls and turned his world upside down, but even though she showed him a world he never seen before, he was still a Hyuuga and as a Hyuuga the clan always came first even if it met him destroying his own family.

"Hiashi lower your voice," said Giichi with a cool expression. Giichi Hyuuga was very much like his son in every aspect. The perfect Hyuuga as one could be but was as cold as ice. He was a man whose heart was closed off to anyone, his heart died the moment his wife passed and now he was an empty shell with his only purpose to lead his clan. Well he wasn't head of the clan anymore but that didn't stop from telling his son how or when he should make such important decisions. But there were somethings Hiashi wouldn't back down from and Giichi was getting tired of it. Ever since Hiashi's first born was gone, he begin to grow a back bone and with each passing day he started to challenge his father more and more. He would have to train his son again to be a more obedient Hyuuga but if he pushed to hard, Hiashi would push just as hard. If he wanted to stay in control he needed to make sure his son learned is place.

"Father why should we care if this girl has the name Taisho?" said Hiashi in a bored tone. "There are a lot of Taisho's out there in the world, what making this one so different?"

Giichi said in a calm manner, "Because this Taisho has no documents and-"

"I'm sure it's because she's an orphan father, documents get lost all the time."

"I know that boy," Giichi snapped. "But she has not one single prove of DNA, hospital notice, birth certificate, or even a paper trail as to who her real parents are or who even adopted her. Doesn't it seem strange for someone to just appear with no back round."

Hiashi was quiet for a minute then spoke, "Don't tell me you think this girl could be Arashi's daughter?"

Giichi looked Hiashi straight in the eyes, "Without a doubt."

"sigh...If and I'm saying if she is his daughter then what will we do?"

Giichi smirked, "Simple we'll have her marry into the clan."

Hiashi nodded, "fine."

"Now son we have a much more important matter to discuss." Giichi said with a cold expression. "It involves **her** past along with your son."

Neji leaned in closer as he saw a expression come over his father he never seen before. As he pressed his ear closer to the door. "Neji? What are you doing?" asked a questioning voice behind him as he quickly turned to gaze into the eyes of his mother Mitsuki Hyuuga. True she stunning with long strands of indigo or skin as pale as the moons surface, and amazing white eyes. But Neji's mother was different from other Hyuuga women, true she held herself with pride and a calm expression, but there was always a gentleness behind her Hyuuga mask. From praying eyes Mitsuki wasn't afraid to show her children love or let them drop their own mask when they were with her, just so they could have a small chance of freedom. She always believed emotions were what made them human and what was the fun in being an empty shell. Mitsuki wanted what every mother wanted for her children and it was happiness. But she sadly still had a long ways to go with an annoying elder looming among her family. But right now it would have to wait for she had more important things to deal with.

"Good evening mother," Neji said with an emotionless voice and bowed low to her.

Mitsuki lifted her chin about an inch over her son down the hall then it was gone, if Neji wasn't a Hyuuga he would have missed it but since he's a Hyuuga he knows when someone wants to talk in private or when letting their emotion show. Neji gives her a small nod and silently follows her from the hallway and then disappears down the hall.

* * *

"ARGGG! GET BACK HERE!"

Everyone was on the club roof listening to Sasuke chase Naruto, all wondering when it would end. TenTen and Ino were sharing a bench with a blanket over them, while Hinata and Matsuri were across from them. Lee, Sai, and Shino were in their own seat by the girls, and Kiba was on the floor laying with the dogs near Ino. They had to listen to them all night and were getting real tired of it. "Can't he let it go already? It's been four hours now."

TenTen looked over at Hinata with drowsy eyes, "While what do you expect. Sasuke is **very** over protected of you."

Sai yawned, "Just be lucky it was something very small like a love bite and not some sexual touching."

Kiba's mouth formed into a large grin, "Now I would pay big money to pay to see that."

Ino twitched along with the rest, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face hard. "Shut up Kiba."

"Well someone likes it hard," Kiba said as he rubbed his red cheek.

Ino slapped him again with a slight blush. "Pervert."

Lee sighed mixed with a yawn, "Someone just make them stop already...their going to get the cops involved soon."

Every set of eyes moved toward Kiba. "hell no."

"Kiba," started TenTen with a warning in her tone but Kiba wouldn't budge.

"No."

"You have to stop them," Matsuri yawned. "it's your job."

"Hey do any of you see me in uniform!"

"Does it matter if your in uniform or not, your a cop and you took an oath!" yelled TenTen. Meanwhile Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shino, Lee, and Matsuri watched the argument between them go back and forth.

"Hey, I'm off duty!" Kiba pouted then stuck out his tongue like a three year old.

Shino spoke next seeing as how TenTen was about to pounce on him at any second. "Kiba, stop your childes behavior and go down there and stop them. **Now**."

Kiba looked at Shino with annoyance, "If your so worried about them, why don't you do something about it then?"

"Cuz it's past curfew," they all said. "and you and Shino are the only adults here."

Kiba rolled his eyes, then turned to Shino, "Fine I know their excuse, what's yours?"

"Your the oldest." In that one sentence everyone turned to Shino in shock.

"What?" asked Lee. "How is that possible?"

Ignoring the noisy teens Shino looked Kiba in the eyes."Please stop them Kiba nii-san," Shino whispered the last part with his head down slightly.

No one moved, only Kiba's expression changed to a silly smile along with tears of joy flowing down his face. Shino was backing away, already knowing what was coming but was praying with all his might that he wouldn't do it, but Kiba was to fast and tackled him with a big bear hug. "This is the** BEST **day of my life!" sobbed Kiba as he hugged Shino for a few more seconds then skipped down the stairs to Naruto and Sasuke. Shino turned to others who looked at him in disbelieve.

"That was the scariest shit I've ever seen," Hinata said. Lee was rubbing his eyes trying to decide if he was awake or not, while Sai and Ino sat there blinking at Shino, and TenTen could only stare in shock while Matsuri tried to hide her giggling.

Shino gave them a killer glare, "Not a single word!"

"Believe me Shino, no one and I mean no one will ever believe us," yawned TenTen and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**"Get back here you son of a bitch!"**

"Come on Sasuke, it wasn't that bad."

**"YOU BIT MY SISTER! HOW ISN'T THAT BAD!"**

"..." Naruto kept running while thinking about it. "Hey it's not like I slept with her!"

"Are you planning too?"

"...no."

"What's with the pause?"

"What pause?"

**"Don't play dumb!"**

"shit."

As they continued to run from each other somewhere along the way Sasuke picked up a butter knife. **"I just want to talk to you!" **yelled Sasuke.

"Then put down the butter knife," Naruto screamed.

They never noticed Kiba skipping toward them with a idiotic grin on his face but it dropped when he saw Sasuke chasing Naruto with a butter knife? Kiba was confused but decided to stop them to get he's answers so he waited until Naruto and Sasuke were just about to pass, he grabbed them by their shirts then knocked their heads together.

**BAM!**

**"OW"**

"What the hell Kiba?" yelled Sasuke as he rubbed his head and glared at the grinning idiot.

"Sasuke, I think the better question is why the hell do you have a butter knife?" Kiba smirked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "hn." Kiba shook his head and Naruto glared. "So why'd you stop me?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Well it's almost 4 o'clock in the morning and I know Naruto's parents aren't going to be happy," Kiba said with an all knowing voice.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said as he took off.

Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"Hey don't get mad at me, blame the others I wasn't going to stop you." Kiba said and walked back inside. "Oh and Sasuke, next time use a real knife if you want to do some serious damage."

He looked at him, "Should you be telling me this?"

"What? I'm your friend not your mother." Kiba shrugged. "Besides I still want to know what the hell was going through your mind when you picked up a butter knife, of all things?"

Sasuke grinned, "It got him running didn't it."

* * *

"Well what do you know it's finally quiet!" TenTen said with a smirk.

"I guess Kiba is use full after all," yawned Sai.

**"I just want to talk to you!" **yelled Sasuke.

"Then put down the butter knife," Naruto screamed.

Lee rolled his eyes, "or not."

Everyone looked around confused until Matsuri spoke up, "Where the hell did Sasuke get a butter knife?"

Sai looked over at Hinata with a sly grin, "You got some **MAN **there Hina-chan."

Shino smirked, "Sure know how to pick them."

Everyone laughed as Hinata laid there with a bored expression, "yup there goes my hero running from a freaking butter knife."

TenTen laughed, "Ha ha if Sasuke was chasing me with a butter knife I'd fun too." Everyone just laughed in agreement.

* * *

_'I'm dead! I'm dead!'_Naruto thought over and over as he zoomed passed cars going at least over 90 then turning sharply on the left corner then having to press down on the brakes hard just as he was about to hit the gates. He pulled out his i.d card to open the gates and drove up the road, parked the car then jumped out and raced to the front door. As he neared the door he stopped and slowly very slowly opened the door and as quietly as he could walked inside and made his way to the stairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get away but the hand had a strong grip on him. The lights flickered and Naruto adjusted his eyes to the sudden brightness, he looked behind him and saw his parents. _'oh shit i'm dead.' _

Eyes narrowed with disappointment and anger as they both stared down at their son until Minato broke the silence. "Naruto where have you been?"

"Um...at Neji's house," Naruto said with gulit in his tone.

"Uh-huh, cause we called your friends and they said they haven't seen you since school," Kushina said with narrowed eyes. "Speaking of school. I had a little chat with your principle, she told us your ass hasn't been seen since lunch time. Care to explain?"

Naruto gulped but remained silent.

Minato raised an eyebrow in interest. Kushina also took notice but decided to ignore it for now. "Well since our son has seemed to lost his tongue, he won't mind if he gets grounded for the next 2 months along with your car being taken away."

"But how will I get to school?" Naruto whined in horror of his baby being taking away. Minato looked over at Kushina, he knew when it came to school his wife didn't mess around, education was very important to her and Naruto has had it drilled into him since birth.

Minato spoke calmly but you could clearly hear anger in his tone, "Naruto, what is wrong with you every since we moved here you've been acting strange. Normally we'd let you deal with this on your own but missing school is out of the question. Your grounded."

Naruto looked down, "Yes dad."

"Now get to bed, you have school in three hours."

"Yes dad," Naruto groaned as he walked up the stairs past Itachi then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

"Okay Okay while were waiting, I got a question for everyone here. Most embarrassing moments of your life?" Matsuri asked them.

"Easy I went on this date with this fine ass women and when I was about to get laid, she turned out to be a he," said Sai with a perverted grin on his face.

They all looked confused, then Ino said, "Isn't that the day you found out you were gay?"

Sai still had the grin on his face, "yeah."

"That doesn't count!" TenTen said with a roll of her eyes. "That's more like the best day of your life."

"Next!" Shino said.

"Oh me next," Lee exclaimed with a bright smile. "One time I was on a date-"

"YOU were on a DATE!" everyone yelled.

Lee looked at them, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yea."

Lee gave a shrug, "Whatever. Anyway we went back to her place to get it on when-"

"Hold on," Shino said. "Do you even know what get it on means?"

Lee gave them all an annoyed glare, "I may be an odd ball but that doesn't mean I'm a virgin."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ino, TenTen, and Sai yelled.

Matsuri and Hinata looked at him in shock, "What is the world coming too?"

Shino had his mouth hanging open, "Holy shit. This is just sad if Lee's having sex and I'm not getting any, this is just wrong."

"Your still a virgin?" the gang said with questioning stares.

Shino hid his face, "this is about Lee's story."

Hinata looked over at him, "Will get back to Shino's problem later. Lee contain please."

Lee said "As I was saying, we where on her couch making out when I had to fart really bad and well I did, but it turned out to be a shit fart instead."

"No fucking way" TenTen said with disbelief.

"Yes I shit on her couch and then I blamed it on her dog." Lee spoke.

"She didn't believe you did she?" Hinata grinned.

"Not a word," Lee said.

"Hahahaha!" Matsuri couldn't stop laughing as the others soon joined in.

TenTen was holding her sides in pain from laughing her ass off. "That's worst then my embarrassing moment."

Lee looked over at her and said, "well TenTen your turn."

Everyone stopped laughing to her the next story. TenTen had a light blush on her face and her eyes twinkled. "Okay do you guys remember last year when I did that duel enrollment program for nursing?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well one afternoon when I was at the hospital, the head nurse told me that I would be learning to shave preps and I would be assisting her shaving a male patient for hernia surgery. Of course I was embarrassed and she told me not to cause it's the guy that has to be shaved and I was like okay. Anyway we go into the room and guess who I see, Akiyo Nakamura. The guy I grow up with since second grade. Right in front of me naked as the day he was born."

Ino looked at her, "Your kidding?"

"Nope," TenTen shook her head. "We both wouldn't look at each other as she began to shave his pubic hair. And she was explaining it to me but I wasn't listening I was trying not to look. Then she told me I could do the rest. I almost fainted! I was shaking like a leave and I began to shave him as fast as I could without cutting him...Then it happened, he got a huge erection!"

"Oh shit!" Lee exclaimed!

Sai was cracking up, "W-Wait, isn't Akiyo like your brother?"

TenTen nodded her head, "Yup I gave my brother an erection."

"Poor guy!" Ino laughed.

Hinata and Matsuri were too busy trying to calm down as Shino gave a soft chuckle. Then Shino asked, "What'd you do after?"

"Turned into a bright cherry and ran like the devil was after me while I was covering my mouth to stop from laughing," TenTen smirked. "I still can't face him after that."

Hinata was catching her breath, "Oh I remember that! I always wondered why each time you both ran into each other you guys would blush like crazy!"

"Yup that was the reason. We had a crazy brother-sister relationship."

_'Speaking of crazy brother-sister relationships?' _Ino looked over at Hinata, "Hey Hina-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any dirt on Mr. Sunshine?" she said with a grin.

Hinata stared right into Ino's eyes with pure evil thoughts and a wicked smile to match, "Oh do I have a story for you guys?"

They all moved in a little closer, eyes full of interest, hanging on to every word Hinata said. Hinata giggled, "Well when I was 14 I lived with this guy named Silvano.

**Flash Back...**

"Hurry up Chicken Ass!"

"Hold on! No need to get your panties in a twist Numb Nuts!"

"Oi if you haven't noticed these!" Hinata points to boobs while yelling at Sasuke. "I'm a girl!"

Sasuke turned his head to her then shouted back, "Could have fooled me!"

"Then look between my legs shit head!"

"Do you have any shame!" Sasuke snarled back in annoyance. "I swear if you weren't a girl," he whispered to himself. "I'd punch you."

Hinata heard every word, "It's cause I was born a girl to put you in your fucking place, chicken shit!"

"Pussy!"

"Now you know what's between my legs! Good for you!" Hinata shouted back.

"Oh go fuck something!" Sasuke yelled at Hinata, unknown to them Hinata's roommate was watching them argue until he walked over to Sasuke. To busy having a shouting match with each other, they never noticed Silvano move behind Sasuke.

Silvano rapped his arms around Sasuke's mid section and began to lazily move his middle finger in a circle against Sasuke's chest. Leaning over to his ear Silvano whispered, "Now that sounds like a good idea." Silvano nipped his ear then purred, "Wouldn't you agree love?" Sasuke froze having gone into shock, not knowing what do to, all his blood moving to his head as his body paled from the blood lose.

Hinata watched with amusement, "So should I leave you two alone?"

Silvano locked eyes with her and grinned like a cat with catnip, "Be a dear and leave him to me. I'll straighten him out for you." Silvano nuzzled, "Even if it takes ALL night!"

"I leave him in your hands," she replied with a big shit eating grin across her face. Sasuke finally processing the words in his head, struggled out of his arms then ran behind Hinata, and hid. "Like hell I am! Go fine someone else you fucking asshole!"

Silvano licked his lips seductively, "Ohh! I love a good cat and mouse game!" He walked over with the sway of his hips and leaned closer, grabbing a piece of Sasuke's locks in between his fingers. "Better run minnie mouse cuase this kitten is going to tear you a new one. Meow!"

Sasuke hissed when he slapped his hand away, "Hands off!"

"Oh don't worry love I won't bite...much!" He giggled like a school girl.

Sasuke held onto Hinata closer, "I'm not going any where near ya! So back off fucker!"

Silvano pouted, "Don't be like that love. I'll be gentle your first time, but I can't promise the rest of the night." He winked at him.

Sasuke looked sick then whispered to Hinata, "Who the hell is this guy?"

Hinata surprisingly stayed quiet through out the whole ordeal, "Oh this is Silvano Knight, my roommate." Hinata turned her head to Sasuke as far as she could, "Hey I thought you met him already?"

Sasuke wouldn't take his eyes off him for a second, to afraid if he did then Silvano would catch him. "This is your roommate?" He raised his eyebrow. "And no, each time we would try too something always came up."

"Oh yeah huh?" Hinata said as she remembered. "Hey Silverado! This is Chicken Ass," she pointed over at Sasuke. "A.K.A Sasuke Hatake."

Silvano looked up at Hinata then realization hit, "Oh so this is your chicken ass, your always talking about." He put his hand out, "Nice to finally meet ya." Silvano Knight, was Hinata's gay roommate, and one of her best friends from America. He was half Italian, half mutt as he liked to be known as but in reality he was full blooded. But Silvano or A.K.A Silverado didn't have the commen looks of a Italian that usually had dark skin, deep brown eyes, and of course pitch black or brown hair. Instead he had blond hair that was so fair it could pass for a silvery white, along with fair skin but not as pale as Hinata's, and the most dazzling moonlight eyes ever seen on a man. Any women would love to jump his bones any day of the week but this beauty only chased after men. Slivano was a student in college staying in Japan for a year, studying Japan's art history and culture. He was known as Hinata's half sister and was a complete nut ball. He liked to fool around to care about his studies but when it come to Hinata he never let her down and always made sure to keep make everyone happy. Until he would get too out of hand and Hinata would lock him in his room or in rare cases duck tape him to a chair.

Sasuke looked at his hand then to Hinata confused, "What is he doing?"

Hinata said, "It's an American greeting. Shake his hand."

"He won't try any thing will he?"

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior love," he smirked. Sasuke finally shook the man's hand but still used Hinata as a sheild. "So what are you doing here my lovey hell vixen?"

"Oh we were just going to hang out and play some games?" Hinata answered.

"Hm sounds boring," Silvano said.

"Good we're bored anyway," She shrugged.

"Well whatever, I'm going to go party!" He said as he waved good bye. "So I won't be home tonight! It was a pleasure my lovey minnie!"

Sasuke shuttered. Hinata laughed and petted his head, "There there he's gone."

"Let's just forget about this and go in side," Sasuke said as he walked inside, Hinata following right behind him.

**Middle of Night...**

"Open Seasammmeeeee!" squealed Silvano. For the past hour he repeatedly was trying to put his key in the keyhole but he kept missing every time. "Openie! OH Hina? Hina! HINATA! LET DOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNN YOURRRR HAIR!" he shouted into the night.

"Ugh" Hinata sighed as she got out of bed and opened the window. "Shut up you fucking drunk!"

"Oh Oh oh! Hina the dooooorrrrrr! Is broked!" he whined. "It won't lett's me in"

"Then sleep outside," she yawned and moved to close the window.

"NOOOOO!" he cried out.

"Get the fuck in here!" she snapped. "Damn alcoholic."

"Okkie Dokkie!" he said as he jumped through her window and landed on the floor hard. "Owwwwiiiieeee! Hina! I'ds gotted a booboo! Kissy make better!" But Hinata was already asleep so Silvano crawled out her room and into his room. Struggling to get onto his head he never even realized someone else was in the bed. Then passed out under the covers.

**3 hours later...**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Hm?" Hinata moaned then pulled the blankets over head and snuggled into a tight cocoon. Eyes staying shut, she was falling back asleep again until she heard banging against the walls and the sound of something breaking against the wooden floors. And this strange sound that was like a girl screaming all dramatic running from a serial killer in those lame movies her and Sasuke watched last night. Trying not to play attention and thinking it was oneof Silvano's weird crazy sex fantasy coming to life again ignored it that was until she heard an all to familiar voice.

**"GET YOUR FUCKING HAND OFF MY DICK!" **

Sitting up slowly, Hinata rubbed her eyes from sleep and raised an eyebrow at the left wall of her room in confusion. _'That sounds alot like Sasuke?' _she thought as she pulled the covers off and dragged herself out of bed and walked over to Silvano's room. More screaming and cussing could be heard outside the door, not bothering to knock Hinata pushed the door open. If she wasn't awake before, she sure was now, especially at the sight before her. Hinata had no idea what to do, her mind went blank and she just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

Before her eyes were Sasuke and Silvano in the same bed, with Silvano in between Sasuke's legs both almost naked. Sasuke was wearing his boxers while Silvano wore a leaprod print thong struggling with Sasuke's fists trying to punch him. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU SHIT FOR BRAINS! GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"Oh love no need to be so mean," Silvano rubbed his head against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke was just about to punch him when Silvano grabbed both of his arms and forced them over his head. "Now now love that wasn't very nice!"

Sasuke snarled, "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!"

"What a naughty, naughty, boy!" Silvano purred into his ear then licked his earlobe. "It sounds like someone needs to be punished. Don't you agree?"

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!" Sasuke screamed as he tried over and over to free himself.

"Oh don't be like that I know you enjoy it," he smirked then grind-ed his pelvis into Sasuke's.

Sasuke screamed bloody murder, **"HINATA! HELP ME!"**

Hinata was still in shock but when she saw Silvano began to get his freak on, not to mention Sasuke's screams, she snapped out of it. "Um?" Both stopped to stare at Hinata at the door way.

Silvano smiled, "Morning Prince!"

"Ugh. Morning? Am I interrupting something?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion and amusement.

Sasuke gave her a dry look, "Oh no, you see I'm just fine. Cause you know I just enjoy being jumped by your roommate."

"Oh well then, I'm sorry I interrupted. I'll just be on my way then," she smirked getting ready to leave she shouted to Silvano. "Oi Silverado! Turn on some music or something I don't want to hear you!"

"Aw, can't make any promises prince," he called out to her. "I lose myself in the heat of the moment!"

"HINATA!" Sasuke shouted.

Silvano gave Sasuke a playful slap against the cheek, "How could you? Screaming out another's name, how rude! Someone needs a firm spanking!"

Hinata could be heard laughing down the halls as Sasuke's screams rang in her ears. "Hm. I need some coffee...and maybe a pinch of brandy wouldn't hurt."

**Pause Fash Back...**

No one could stop laughing. Hinata grinned, "Just wait. It gets better!"

"There's more?" questioned Shino.

"Oh yeah!"

**Continued Flash Black...**

"Come on Sasuke, if you don't get home Kakashi will have a cow! Get your ass moving and stop being such a wimp!"

"Oi your not the one having to wear this shit!" Sasuke screamed.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Moron, your wearing my pants. Of course I wear them, why else would I buy them?"

Sasuke blushed from both embarrassment and anger. Swallowing his pride Sasuke walked out of the apartment right when a cross-dresser walked by, "Damn Sexy shake it! You can jump me any day sugar!"

Silvano yelled back, "Wait in line."

"Fuck you all!" Sasuke said and looked away. Sasuke was wearing black leather pants that hugged his legs and his ass. "Don't you have anything else that I could wear!" he whined. _'Even though my ass looks good in these.'_

"You could always borrow my hot pink pants with the words Juicy on the back," Silvano offered.

Sasuke groaned defeated, "Never mind." All along the way home Sasuke was getting cat calls and whistles until he reached his apartment complex. After exiting the elevator, he unlocked the door and walked inside to see his step-dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Do I want to know?"

"No," he said as he walked away.

Kakashi watched him leave noticing on the back in bright red words, 'Sexy' written on his ass. "I knew he would come out."

**End Flash Back..**

"And that was how Sasuke meet Silverado," Hinata finished.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Some thing always happens to Sasuke," Sai nodded.

Matsuri giggled, "Talk about your pride being crushed."

TenTen and Ino laughed, "He should be use to it by now."

Lee and Shino were shaking their heads, "Poor guy."

"Which part? The one where Kakashi was convinced Sasuke was gay for a year or the fact that I still haven't gotten my pants back?" Hinata sighed.

"No comment on that one," a voice behind Hinata said. They turned to see Sasuke and Kiba, while Kiba was giving Sasuke a weird look, and Sasuke gave a death glare at Hinata. Hinata grinned. "When are you going to realize those don't work on me?"

* * *

It was the afternoon and Naruto was bored in school once again with Hinata and his so called friends gone. He only had Gaara and Neji but he only had two classes with them. Just sitting at the lunch table in bored and a little sad, since he really wanted to see Hinata. Plus he was stuck with the most quieted people he knew.

"..." Neji and Gaara didn't say a word as they watched Naruto. They both knew when they didn't speak it would get under Naruto's skin and they did take much joy out of it. Naruto was twitching, "Are you going to say something or not?"

"Hn." both answered.

"Will you stop that," he glared.

"Hn."

"Seriously what does that mean?"

"...hn."

"...Your both HN!" Naruto tried to communicate again.

"Hn?"

"HN! HN!"

"...hn?" Both looked confused.

"Hn."

"..."

"Hn, hn, hn?"

"Dude we don't understand a word your saying?" Neji said and Gaara nodded in agreement.

Naruto banged his head against the table, "forget it."

Neji and Gaara grinned. Then Naruto began to walk away, Gaara and Neji followed without question. As they were leaving school grounds Naruto just walked passed hundreds of people, turned right and left down different blocks. Until for some reason Neji walked beside Naruto and asked, "Where are we going?"

"..." Naruto was strangely quiet.

And right when they turned the corner, TenTen came into view. She grabbed Neji by his shirt and gave him a fierce kiss.

Gaara and Naruto looked on in shock. "What the fuck?"

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone guess who's back! I know it's been too long and I'm sorry but I hope you like it! And the next chapter is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. Anyway Merry Christmas everyone! Please review.**

**Junichi-Obedience**

**Akiyo-white world**

**Nakamura-a village or middle village**

**Silvano-from the forest**


End file.
